Que le présent se fait
by Sheena China
Summary: Deuxième parties de mon autre histoire c'est dans le passé qui n'est pas terminé. Pour tout comprendre, il faut lire les histoires en parrallèle. A l'époque d'Harry et Cie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à une certaine J.K.Rowling. Sauf bien sûr ceux sortis de mon esprit.

**Résumer :** le mieux si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose est de lire « **C'est en connaissant le passé...** » La première partie de cette histoire. Les deux histoires se complète et permettent de mieux comprendre certaine chose. Elles seront en parallèle à partir de maintenant.

**Personnage :**

Ici, les héros seront surtout ceux de l'époque de Harry Potter. Donc on reverra bien sûr les principaux des livres et les miens, les fait maison ! Lol. Sinon, par rapport au livre il n'y a pas de spoiler du tome 6 ! C'est important, la sixième c'est moi qui vais la créer, seulement, je rejoindrai J.K.Rowling pour certaine chose, comme l'identité du 'Prince' et la mort du personnage à la fin de l'histoire. Mais tout ne sera pas pareil !

**Que le présent se fait...**

**Chap 1 Quand les fantômes du passé reviennent...**

Il se réveilla lentement et de là où il était il pouvait voir le soleil se lever, il avait pris l'habitude de se lever en même temps que le soleil, il adorait la vue que pouvait lui offrir sa fenêtre, lentement il quitta son lit avec des geste habituelles et presque répétitif.

Il mit ensuite une tenue qui à première vue pourrait paraître étrange : l'ensemble était formé d'une couleur noir assez moulante, malgré l'épaisseur de l'habit celui-ci était très léger et tout les geste qu'il faisait avec paraissait plus souple et ample que d'ordinaire, il y avait aussi un dessin représentant une fée dans le dos et des elfes sur le devant, avec des sortes de feuilles qui semblait monter le long de son corps, car s'était ces êtres magique qui avait crée cette tenue...

Ce qui était bien avec cette tenue c'est qu'une fois mise, il suffisait qu'il pense à une jeans avec un T-shirt noir pour qu'il les porte, c'est lui qui choisissait ça tenue en faite, il suffisait qu'il la pense tout simplement ! Mais la plus part du temps il la laissait comme elle était à l'origine tout comme Alex d'ailleurs...

Ensuite il alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain.

Quand on lui avait donné cette tenue on lui avait expliqué qu'elle s'appelait « la tenue du combattant » mais elle servait surtout à faire circuler son aura...

Depuis le début des vacances il avait appris que chaque sorcier avait une aura, que chaque sorcier avait la faculté d'utiliser la magie sans baguette en apprenant à se servir de cette aura mais surtout qu'il devait trouver l'endroit où toute cette aura partait, bien sur se point magique il ne pouvait le divulguer à personne où il se trouvait car ça pouvait être aussi son point faible, car si un sort était lancé à cette endroit sa magie pouvait disparaître durant un instant et plus le sort était puissant plus il mettait de temps à pouvoir se resservir de sa magie ... ça pouvait même aller jusqu'à l'annihilation de la magie de quelqu'un.

Au moment où il voulu quitter la pièce il se rappela qu'il avait oublié son collier en émeraude, quand il revint pour le prendre il n'était plus sur sa table de nuit, il fronça les sourcils, il regarda par terre il n'y était pas non plus...

« Réfléchi Harry où est le dernière endroit ou tu as été » et puis il se rappela enfin : la salle de bain.

Quand il entra - dans la pièce reliée à sa chambre- son regard se dirigea directement vers le miroir, il se regarda attentivement sous tous les angles.

Il avait énormément changé depuis le début des vacances, il portait des lentilles parce qu'Alexandra avait cassé ses lunettes – exprès naturellement - , ses cheveux avait a présent des mèches bleu foncé qui donnaient des reflets dans ses cheveux – merci Alexandra -, il avait bronzé et son corps s'était bien développé, il avait aussi grandi et prit du poids, ses yeux montrait toujours qu'il en avait beaucoup trop vu pour son âge mais il y avait une nouvelle étincelle dans les yeux qu'il n'arrivait pas à d'écrire.

-Mais oui on sait que t'es beau Harry ! Fit une voix féminine.

Il sourit, il savait qu'Alexandra se tenait là appuyer contre la porte nonchalamment, mais pour la faire attendre il fit comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu et par pur réflexe il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille et fit une grimace quand il remarqua se qu'il venait de faire : de un ça lui rappelait son père et de deux il n'était pas encore habituer à cette couleur...

Finalement il se retourna et comme il le pensait la jeune fille le regardait en souriant, elle se tenait une mèche de cheveux entre les doigts, Alexandra avait également les cheveux noirs, elle était légèrement basanée, en fait elle avait des origines asiatique et ça se voyait quand même beaucoup... il l'avait rencontré après que Stevens – le père d'Alexandra - soit venu le chercher au 4 Privet Drive.

En parlant de chez lui, il n'avait presque rien apporté, sauf quelque broutilles et des lettres... deux sentiment totalement opposé surgir en lui, l'un était la douceur et l'autre la rancune... il secoua la tête, il n'avait aucune envie que sa journée soit gâché à cause des toutes ses pensées négatives, car une fois qu'il commençait il ne savait plus s'arrêter et ça finissait toujours par des larmes et il ne supportait plus pleurer en se moment, il trouvait ça tellement médiocre, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un faible dés qu'une larme coulait le long de son visage... Mais maintenant qu'il y avait la jeune fille dans sa vie, ça allait drôlement mieux, d'ailleurs à leur première rencontre ils s'étaient directement bien entendu même si elle avait deux ans de moins que lui.

Elle aussi portait la même tenue que lui mais sa tenue était encore plus moulante que la sienne, puis elle se pencha en avant et lui sourit.

-C'est ça que tu cherche ? Myope ! Elle lui fit un sourire provocateur

Il fronça les sourcils et prit le collier de la main de la jeune fille et le mit à son coup, puis sourit à son tour, Alexandra adorait provoquer les gens et il s'en était vite rendu conte...

-Je sais pas comment j'ai réussi à vivre sans toi p'tit sœur.

Au fille du temps il avait prit pour habitude d'appeler la jeune fille p'tit sœur car il éprouvait une affection toute particulière pour elle, il l'adorait, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire non et avait tendance à vouloir la surprotéger, la jeune fille qui avait longtemps vécu seul avait été touché par la protection d'Harry et pour l'en remercier elle l'appelait grand frère ! Même si ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer ils n'arrivaient pas à s'imaginer un avenir loin de l'autre, ils ne supporteraient pas l'idée qu'ils pourrait se perdre de vu ou que l'un des deux meurt, ils étaient beaucoup trop proche pour ça... et à cause de ça Harry s'en voulait car il ne voulait pas voir sa petite sœur souffrir à cause de lui... Il avait encore trop en tête la mort de Si... son parrain...

-Je m'le demande aussi... Tu ne crois pas que des mèches rouges miraient bien ? Dit-elle en se tenant toujours la mèche du bout des doigts.

-Mmm ouais ça devrait t'aller, toutes les couleurs te vont bien de toute façon ! Répondit-il après un instant de réflexion.

-Je vais essayer pour le fun ! Dit-elle en se regardant dans la glace, elle prit sa baguette, et la mèche qu'elle avait en main devint instantanément rouge. Allait grouille on va finir par être en retard et tu sais qu'il ne nous montrera cette enchaînement qu'une fois !

-T'as du culot toi ! C'est toi qui traînes ! Râla Harry.

Ils sortirent sans faire trop de bruit de peur de réveiller tout les tableaux qu'il y avait dans les couloirs car les tableau - qui se trouvait être tous les ancêtres de la jeune fille - aimaient beaucoup parler ou faire de mauvais tours ou encore faire des débats sur telle ou telle sujet se qui devenait très agacent à la fin et il avait prit pour habitude d'éviter les couloirs ou il y avait trop de tableau...

Ils dévalèrent le reste des marches quand ils furent sûr de ne tomber sur aucun tableau, ils arrivèrent dehors et se mirent à courir vers le début de la forêt, il y avait un homme de dos qui avait une épée à la main et qui faisait quelque maniement de son arme, sur le dos il avait un tatouage assez bizarre, Harry avait découvert en lisant un livre qu'il s'agissait d'un Griffon, il savait que ce tatouage était important pour Stevens mais il ne savait pas en quoi, il ne savait pas se qu'il représentait exactement...

-Vous êtes en retard, soupira l'homme sans se retourner, c'était une des grande capacité de Stevens il savait deviner leur présence sans avoir besoin de les voir ou de les entendre...

-C'est Harry qui trenait ! Répondit aussi tôt Alex.

-C'est Alexandra qui se faisait une beauté ! Grommela le garçon vexé de se faire ridiculiser par sa p'tit sœur devant Stevens.

-Bon je ne vais vous le montrer qu'une seule fois... cet enchaînement prend beaucoup d'énergie. Soupira le père d'Alexandra exaspéré par l'aptitude des deux adolescents un court instant il leva les yeux au ciel mais il avait qu'en même un sourire affiché au coin des lèvres.

Stevens avait les yeux bleus, comme Alexandra, mais contrairement à elle, il avait les cheveux blond clair en désordre. Harry avait été très étonnée par le peu de ressemblance des Parker mais il avait réussi à apprendre que la mère d'Alexandra avait elle aussi les cheveux noirs et était métisse, en faite la mère d'Alexandra était d'origine chinoise mais elle était morte un an après la naissance de la jeune fille... si Stevens et sa fille ne se ressemblait pas physiquement, ils se ressemblait encore moins mentalement... autant Alex était spontanée, rentre dedans, bavarde et généreuse autant son père était mystérieux, timide et discret mais ça faisait de lui un homme de confiance, Harry le considérait comme un oncle bien veillant qui tout comme lui en avait trop vu... trop faits... trop subits...

Stevens avait pas mal de cicatrice sur son corps qui montraient le nombres de blessure qu'il avait pu recevoir mais il n'essayait pas de les cacher il lui avait dit un jour que c'était pour se rappeler que ses cicatrices étaient le fruit d'erreur qu'il avait commise et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à soi-même !

Stevens n'était pas vraiment vieux, quand il était venu le chercher « chez lui » il s'était présenter en disant qu'il avait connu James et Lily se qui voulait dire qu'il avait peut être leur âge ou un ou deux ans de plus que ses parents.

Stevens se retourna vers eux et toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres il ferma les yeux et commença à se concentrer, Harry sentit l'aura de l'homme augmenté à grande vitesse, il sentit que l'air devenait plus lourd, sa gorge le serrait et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, ça devenait même douloureux de respirer, puis soudainement Stevens rouvrit les yeux, la respiration de Harry se bloqua à cet instant.

Stevens commença à se servir de son épée, ses mouvements étaient amples, précis et puissant, chaque pas était effectué avec une grande précision on aurait dit qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son épée, plus il faisait d'enchaînement plus il avait l'impression que sa ressemblait à une... danse... c'était devenu beau, il avait envie de voir cette danse toute sa vie tellement elle était envoûtante, passionnante, haletante... c'est avec surprise qu'il vit que l'épée commençait à briller, puis dés cette instant les mouvement se firent plus brusque, plus sec comme si il avait à présent un ennemi en face de lui, chaque mouvement d'épée faisaient que le sol, l'herbe et certain arbres avaient quelques entaille qui se formaient après chaque mouvements, l'épée brillait de plus en plus et il avait beaucoup de mal à la regarder en face tellement la lumière était intense mais cette lumière était si envoûtante qu'il n'arrivait pas à en détacher son regards, il avait l'impression absurde de n'être qu'un insecte attiré par une lampe... puis encore une fois tout alla plus vite et de la poussière se levait dés que Stevens bougeait le pied, une sorte de tourbillon de poussière et brindille s'étaient formées autour de son ami... et puis tout d'un coups il vit Stevens se diriger en courant vers la foret, il sauta haut et en l'air il fit le dernier mouvement d'épée, le plus puissant qu'il n'est jamais vu puis la lumière qui s'était accumulé autour de l'épée était partie en même temps que le dernier coup, à une vitesse impressionnante la boule d'énergie et de lumière fonçaient vers la cime des arbres et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux quand la boule d'énergie toucha les premiers arbres tellement la lumière était insupportable à regarder...

Il sentit comme une rafale de vent souffler sur lui et d'un geste protecteur il plaça une main pour se recouvrir ses yeux et une fois certain qu'il n'en courait plus aucun danger il ouvrit finalement un œil puis l'autre et se qu'il fit le choqua, l'impressionna et le stupéfia...

Il regarda l'endroit où avait été les arbres mais ceux–ci n'était plus que poussière on ne voyait plus que les tronc qui était rester accrocher à la terre, Stevens n'avait toujours pas bouger de place et il finit par se retourner, il les regardait tous deux attentivement et finit par éclater d'un rire joyeux.

-Vous devriez voir vos têtes les enfants ? finit-il par dire en bégayant. L'homme retransforma son épée pour qu'elle redevienne sa baguette.

Harry regarda Alex qui fit de même et c'est à se moment là qu'il réalisa que la jeune fille avait des griffes sur ses joues qu'elle avait du se faire avec le suspense et que ses yeux étaient exorbiter et doucement il sentit le rire venir à son tour.

-Vite impressionnée les jeunes de nos jours ! dit Mr Parker en reprenant son souffle.

Harry et Alexandra arrêtèrent de rire, ils se sentaient vexer car ils étaient tout les deux très orgueilleux, ils ne supportaient pas de montrer leur faiblesses devant quelqu'un, ils supportaient encore moins qu'on se moque d'eux mais Stevens n'avait pas remarquer leur changement d'humeur car il avait déjà recommencer son maniement d'épée et il ne faisait plus attention à eux.

Finalement ils partirent tout les deux vers l'endroit où se trouvait les arbres l'instant d'avant, Harry avait pris l'habitude d'être surpris par les pouvoirs de Stevens mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que... Il voulait devenir aussi puissant et pour ça il fallait qu'il s'entraîne dur ! Mais il ne faisait pas ça uniquement pour le pouvoir, il voulait aussi venger la mort de Sirius, il voulait tuer Bellatrix à tout pris, il voulait la faire souffrir tout comme lui souffrait de la mort de son parrain, la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait il la tuerait car il avait fait son choix, il refusait d'être une victime, il était prêt à devenir un meurtrier car il en avait assez de mettre ses proches en danger par sa faute !

Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici il faisait beaucoup de sport et d'endurance mais il lisait aussi beaucoup de livre parlant de divers sujet.

Il ne savait plus quel jour on était, il avait perdu la notion du temps dans cette maison avec cette famille, il aimait beaucoup Stevens qui lui racontait de temps en temps quelques anecdote marrante sur son père et ses amis, ainsi que sur sa mère, et se fut là la première fois qu'il entendit parler des amies de sa mère qui se trouvait être un groupe hors du comment car contrairement au garçon des Gryffondor, Lily formait un groupe où il y avait deux autres Gryffondors plus elle, deux Poufsouffles et trois Serdaigles ainsi qu'à ça plus grande surprise une Serpentarde. Elles ne se laissaient pas faire et chacune avait un fort caractère...

Il savait qu'il avait du rater son anniversaire et à vrai dire il n'en avait rien a faire, il savait aussi qu'il avait du inquiété le Ministère qui voulait à tout pris avoir le « Survivant » dans leur camps, mais il s'en fichait royalement, il en avait assez de n'être un objet utile pour les adultes !

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione et que certains membres de la famille Weasley s'inquiètent pour lui, il ne voulait pas non plus que Rémus se sente responsable d'Harry à présent que Sirius ne savait plus viellé sur lui, il ne voulait pas que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix mettent tous les membres en effectifs pour le retrouver... mais surtout il ne voulait pas partir de cette endroit... il se sentait bien ici, en sécurité, chez lui et la dernière fois que ça s'était produit c'était quand il était avec son parrain... ça lui faisait mal de penser ça mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment ici mais il ne se sentait toujours pas près à retourner auprès des siens, il avait encore besoin de temps, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas assez et que le jour où il devrait retourner à Poudlard arrivait à grand pas et ça lui faisait peur, il ne voulait pas que ses faits et gestes soit observer, critiquer ou encore raconter... Il ne voulait plus être le centre d'observation de tous les élèves... Il ne voulait pas être l'objet d'anecdote et de rumeur à Poudlard.

Il se sentait bien avec Stevens qui lui avait appris de nouvelle chose... avec Stevens s'était différant d'avec Dumbledore, Stevens le voyait comme un adolescent, voir un adulte tandis que Dumbledore ne voyait en lui qu'un enfant, Stevens lui avait appris des choses que Dumbledore s'obstinait à lui cacher. De plus Stevens était lui aussi crains par Voldemort car il n'était pas n'importe qui... il était le descendant de Marguerite.

Il y a cela des années les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard on eu peur que l'un de leurs descendant décide de s'en prendre à leur école... Helga a alors eu l'idée de faire un pacte magique, ils devaient chacun donner certain de leur pouvoirs à la personne qu'ils désigneraient ensemble (ainsi que tout les descendants de cette personne) protégerait Poudlard en utilisant les pouvoirs des fondateurs, car bien que puissants ses personnes ne pourrait jamais utiliser la magie qu'on leur donnait, leur rôles étaient de la transmettre le pouvoir aux descendants (des quatre fondateurs) qui défendraient Poudlard. Ils n'avaient qu'un rôle, c'était de choisir la bonne personne, car si jamais ils se trompaient, Poudlard n'existerait plus !

La personne désigné fut la nièce de Merlin et elle du signé un pacte et elle jura aussi qu'aucun de ses descendant ne pourra se marier avec un héritier direct des quatre magiciens ou avoir un enfant avec eux...

Stevens lui avait aussi transmit le collier de sa mère, elle l'avait donnée à Stevens pour que celui-ci puisse le donner à Harry quand il serait plus vieux si jamais ils leurs arriverait quelque chose...

Harry serra fort le collier de sa mère, qui était fait en émeraude, il avait un pouvoir magique car en faite tout comme lui sa mère avait un don d'Occlumency et se collier permettait de bloquer les rêves, Harry avait été très toucher de recevoir se collier, il ne voulait plus que Voldemort le manipule comme l'année dernière, il ne voulait plus qu'une personne à qui il tenait meurt par sa faute !

Il soupira fort se qui intrigua Alexandra.

-Et ben quoi frangin ? T'es pas en forme ? S'informa la jeune fille.

-Bien sur que si, je me demandais juste si j'allais enfin te battre à un combat singulier à l'épée !

-Oh ça ! Tu pourras soupirer autant que tu le veux jamais tu ne battras _Alexandra la magnifique _!

Harry souleva un sourcil et éclata de rire se qui vexa Alexandra.

-Depuis quand tu te donne des surnoms aussi débile soeurette ?

-Moi je l'aime bien ! Répondit énergétiquement la jeune fille.

-C'est vraiment trop prétentieux !

-Je ne suis pas prétentieuse !

Harry la regarda attentivement et Alex rougit un peu.

-A peine ! Finit-elle par avoué.

Harry appuya encore plus son regard

-Autant que ça ?

-Et ouais soeurette t'es la fille la plus prétentieuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré !

-Et c'est Monsieur-Qui-A-Les-Chevilles-Gonflées qui dit ça ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Fit innocemment Harry en détournant son visage.

-Ça tombe bien moi non plus je n'ai pas compris se que tu m'as dit ! Alexandra abordait un air d'ange...

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rit autant ! Après qu'ils eurent récupérer leur souffle, se qui demanda de rude effort, ils se mirent en position de combats.

-Prêt à encore prendre une pâtée frangin ?

-La dernière fois qu'on c'est affronté c'était il y une semaine depuis mes pouvoir magiques ont augmenté, je suis sûr que je suis plus fort que toi à présent !

-C'est se qu'on va voir !

Ils se saluèrent rapidement et firent apparaître leur épée, l'épée d'Harry était de taille moyenne, assez large et lourdes, elle avait un manche entre bleu et noir et des sortes d'éclair parcourait son épée de temps en temps, Alexandra avait été très surprise de voir les éclaires traverser l'épée mais maintenant elle s'y était habitué !

Harry plaça son épée à hauteur du visage et fit quelque pas circulaire vers la gauche tout comme son adversaire, les pas étaient lents, ils se fixaient attentivement attendant de voir un relâchement dans la concentration de l'autre ou un faux pas, le combat d'épée n'était pas qu'un combat physique c'était aussi un combat mental, car avant d'attaquer l'autre il y avait toujours l'intimidation grâce à l'augmentation constante de l'aura, il fallait qu'Harry garde le visage neutre qu'il ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse aussi non il était sûr de voir sa p'tite sœur déboulée sur lui... Soudain il vit un signe d'impatience s'inscrire sur le visage d'Alexandra et c'est lui qui engagea le combat en premier, il fonça vers la jeune fille et fit un saut spectaculaire et au dernier moment il fendit l'air avec son épée qui fut bloqué par celle d'Alex, Alexandra répliqua aussi tôt par un fauchement de pied qu'il évita grâce à un bon réflexe, il eut à peine le temps de se remettre sur pied qu'Alexandra l'attaquait à nouveau, Harry bloqua le coup assez facilement et Alexandra enchaîna les attaque tandis qu'Harry ne faisaient que des parades, il avait décidé d'attendre que la jeune filles s'épuisent pour pouvoir l'attaquer, car s'était le point faible de sa p'tite sœur, elle n'avait aucune patience, elle ne supportait pas d'attendre trop longtemps, elle ne savaient pas être à la défensive il fallait toujours qu'elle attaque avec toute son énergie et sa force seulement ça l'épuisait beaucoup et n'arrivait pas à rester très longtemps sur un rythmes si élevé c'est pour ça qu'elle essayait toujours que le combat finissent le plus vite ! Mais cette fois-ci Harry la laissa s'épuisé et quand il remarque que les coups de la jeune fille perdaient en puissance il changea de technique et c'est lui qui se mit à porter des coups précis et puissant, Alexandra avait du mal à parer tout les coups et elle reculait de plus en plus, Harry qui n'aimait pas voir sa p'tite sœur si faible décida d'en finir mais au moment où il voulut porter le coup de grâce dans un dernier élan de victoire elle fit le grand écart et faucha les jambes d'Harry qui tomba à la renverse, elle se releva très vite et plaça son épée sous sa gorge.

-Je crois que j'ai gagné frangin ? Dit-elle avec un sourire et arrogance.

-Je crois plutôt que c'est égalité !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se regarda et remarqua enfin l'épée qui se tenait devant son cœur, la surprise s'imprima sur son visage et elle finit par éclater de rire.

-Pas mal égalité cette fois-ci mais ce n'était qu'un coup de chance la prochaine fois je te battrai.

-Je ne pense pas, si je continue à progresser autant je dépasserais de loin ton niveau !

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité.

Avec fair-play elle tandis la main et Harry l'accepta avec joie, ils firent tout deux disparaître leur épée et se dirigèrent de nouveau vers la petite maison, il virent de loin Stevens assis en tailleur sur un rondin de bois et qui était en pleine concentration intérieure, ils regardèrent tous deux l'homme avec admiration car celui-ci avait une façon si déconcertante de pouvoir augmenter son aura...

-Vous vous êtes bien combattus aujourd'hui !

Harry sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Stevens, il n'était toujours pas habitué au fait que l'homme arrivait à sentir sa présence si facilement !

-Approche Harry il faut qu'on parle. Dit Stevens d'une voix mystérieuse. Alexandra tu peux aller ranger ta chambre !

-Ou on va ? demanda Harry quand il remarqua que l'homme le conduisait vers la maison.

Mais Stevens lui fit juste un sourire engagent et le conduit vers une pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée, ça devait être le bureau de Stevens, la pièce était assez vaste et il y avait beaucoup d'objet que Harry ne connaissait pas, il remarqua aussi un pupitre mais il n'y avait rien dessus, Stevens s'assit sur un fauteuil et fit un geste à Harry pour qu'il fasse pareil que lui, il se versa une tasse de thé et il fit pareil pour Harry qui prit la tasse brûlante en main.

-Je veux que tu retournes aujourd'hui à Poudlard... Commença Stevens après avoir but une gorgé de sa tasse

Harry qui buvait justement se brûla la langue et avala de travers le peu de liquide qu'il avait en bouche.

-Mais je ne veux pas ! Finit par dire Harry qui avait finit de tousser. Je me sens bien ici, je ne veux pas me battre pour une cause perdue et je ne veux ...

-Tu n'as pas le choix, ta place est là-bas, tu dois protéger l'école... murmura l'homme il sembla hésité un instant et poursuivit.

-...Ecoute Harry je vais te dire quelque chose d'important. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, même si tu regrettes d'être celui que Voldemort a choisi... tu aurais quand même du te battre avec lui... Voldemort voulait faire d'une pierre deux coups !

Stevens bu une autre gorgé et après un instant d'hésitation il continua sa phrase.

-... Il croit que tu es le dernier descendant de Gryffondor et il s'était dit que si il te tuait, cette prophétie serait finie et en même temps la batailles des héritiers... ton père était trop jeune selon Dumbledore pour recevoir les pouvoirs des héritiers, j'ai voulu me battre avec Voldemort mais seul un descendant peu l'anéantir ou le faire changé de camps, les héritiers de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigles étaient a cette époque trop jeune selon Dumbledore pour affronter le Lord Noir mais je pense que c'était surtout parce qu'il s'agissait de filles... je crois que c'est se qui dérangea Dumbledore cette fois là... j'attendais que Dumbledore me donne le feu vert pour donner les pouvoirs à ton père... au moment ou j'avais enfin la permission de lui transmettre mes pouvoirs, Voldemort vous a attaquez et... James est mort... J'en ai voulu au monde entier car je me sentais coupable de la mort de tes parents... alors j'ai cherché Voldemort pendant plusieurs années, je savais qu'il était vivant et qu'il attendait son heure... mais je n'ai pas su le retrouvé alors je me suis dit qu'il essayerait de t'atteindre mais Dumbledore t'avais trop bien caché... Je n'arrivait pas à te trouver, alors je ne pouvais qu'attendre que Tom revienne...

Harry se tenais la tête il en avait appris trop tout d'un coup, mais aucune larme ne coula, il ne pouvait pas changé ses choses mais il savait que Stevens se sentait coupable, mais se n'était pas vraiment contre lui qu'il était en colère, mais contre Dumbledore se n'était pas la première fois qu'il commettait des erreurs mais les deux fois ça lui avait pris la vie de personnes qu'il aimait...

-Est-ce que tu savais que Peter était le Gardien des Secret de mes parents ? Arriva-t-il à articuler après un instant de silence.

-Oui, Lily me l'a dit... mais je suis parti à la recherche de Tom pendant longtemps, tu sais je l'ai suivi jusqu'en Chine c'est là que j'ai fait la rencontre de la mère d'Alexandra. Ca fait seulement un an que je suis revenu en Angleterre et je n'ai pas pu délivrer Sirius je ne savais même pas qu'il avait été accusé du meurtre de tes parents, je ne suivais plus les nouvelles magique, j'en étais dégoûté après la mort de tes parents...

-Pourquoi quand tu es revenu tu n'es pas venu me voir à Poudlard, ou même envoyé une lettre ?

-Tu sais si je n'ai pas voulu rentrer tout de suite en contact avec toi c'est parce que tu étais à Poudlard et que Dumbledore ne m'aurait pas laissé te voir, il aurait eu peur que je te dévoile tout et je crois aussi que je n'était pas encore près a revoir Poudlard, j'en garde trop de souvenir... J'ai longuement réfléchit à t'envoyé une lettre mais je pense que c'est mieux de se parler l'un en face de l'autre que par correspondance et puis Dumbledore aurait remarquer que tu recevais beaucoup de lettre et s'il en avait appris le contenu il t'aurais certainement fait perdre la mémoire...

-J'en ai assez qu'on me cache des choses.

-Je sais, c'est dur de ne pas savoir la vérité sur soi-même, mais il pensait que c'était le mieux pour toi, il voulait que tu sois heureux le plus longtemps possible, que tu restes innocent et insouciant mais les adultes n'ont pas toujours raison et même moi je peux avoir tord, je regrette que ma fille ait vécu si longtemps sans contact humain, je regrette beaucoup de chose, mais les gens qui ont des responsabilité doivent les assurer et se sacrifier avant d'être heureux et de vivre une vie normal, et crois moi j'en sais beaucoup là-dessus... Harry je peux te confier un secret ?

Harry fut surpris par la question de Stevens mais aussi par se qu'il venait de dire, il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi Stevens parlait de « sacrifice », avait-il sacrifié quelque chose d'important ? Il arrêta de se poser des questions et répondit à Stevens.

-Bien sur !

-Tu sais je ne crois pas qu'Alex ait le pouvoir de te transmettre les pouvoirs des fondateurs !

-Mais pourquoi ? Dit-il perplexe.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit ma fille aînée... il y a de cela plusieurs années j'ai connu une femme, c'était une Moldue, elle m'avait soigné lorsque j'étais blessé, je suis vite tombé amoureux d'elle, une sorte de coup de foudre, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait tout mes soucis, je ne voulait pas que Voldemort me fasse du mal en se servent d'elle, car je l'aimais beaucoup trop, après trois mois de liaison je l'ai quitté, je n'ai pas pu avant car avec elle je me sentait si fort, je voulais rester bien avec elle mais ça aurait été égoïste de ma part... Je pense qu'elle a eu ma fille aînée.

Comme Stevens lui en parlait il était sûr qu'il était encore amoureux de cette femme... qu'il l'aimerait sans doute toute sa vie... c'était ça son sacrifice, avoir sacrifier son amour de peur de voir cette femme attaqué par Voldemort... Est-ce que sa signifiait que lui aussi ne pourrait pas être heureux tant que le Lord Noir ne soit mort ? Et puis il se rappela de la prophétie :_ «... l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... » _et soudain il remarque enfin le mot qui la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu ne l'avait pas marquer plus que ça... _vivre_... que signifiait exactement ce mot, qu'il ne pourrait pas être heureux avant la mort de Voldemort ? Mais alors qu'était tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé à Poudlard ?

Stop ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de se torture l'esprit...

-Comment peux-tu être sur que c'est une fille ? Demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de faire sortir toute ces question de sa tête... en vain.

-On fait une variante, une fille, un garçon, une fille, un garçon... comme ça c'est assez dur de nous retrouver puisqu'on ne garde pas le même nom plus de deux ou trois générations, c'est un des serments du pacte. Je pense que cette fille est à Poudlard j'aimerais que tu mènes l'enquête pour moi.

-Ça me touche vraiment que tu me raconte tout ça parce que tu dois vraiment me faire confiance pour me dire tous se que tu viens de me dire et crois moi je la retrouverai cette fille car tu m'as donné ta confiance et c'est quelque chose de très important pour moi, ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui me ferait confiance, il me prend encore pour un enfant, il ne me dit jamais rien et des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas assez confiance en moi... tu sais tu m'en a beaucoup plus appris sur moi et sur ma famille que Dumbledore... Il ne me raconte que les choses superficielles et j'en ai assez d'avoir des surprises !

-Tu n'es pas à ta dernière surprise je pense Harry ! Au fait connais-tu John ?

-Qui ?

-Ton... Mais il ne sut pas se que voulait dire Stevens. Alex ? Dit l'homme surpris en regardant la jeune fille. Depuis quand es-tu la ?

-Je viens juste d'arriver. Fit la jeune fille surprise qu'on lui pose cette question. Pourquoi auriez vous quelque chose à me cacher ? Dit la jeune fille soupçonneuse.

-Bien sur que non ! Répondit Stevens un peu trop vite pour être totalement net. Au fait dans dix minutes tu pars à Poudlard avec Harry alors va te préparer et toi aussi Harry.

-C'est vrai ? Tu mens pas ? Je vais aller à Poudlard ?

La jeune fille lança un regard remplit de surprise et de joie à son père qui hocha la tête dans un mouvement affirmatif, la jeune fille ne put retenir un crie de joie et fonça serrer son père dans ses bras.

-Oh je suis trop contente je pourrais enfin faire tester mes balais comme ça ! Vite je vais me préparer !

La jeune fille partit comme une flèche sous le regard attendrit de son père.

Les balais étaient une grande passion pour Alexandra, elle aimait créer de nouveau balai, tenter de nouvelle expérience, inventer de nouvelles techniques de Quidditch, elle pouvait tenir des heures une conversation sur se sujet alors qu'elle n'avait jamais pratiqué se sport ! Elle était assez surprenante comme fille...

-J'espère qu'elle n'a pas entendu notre conversation ! Une petite ride apparut sur le front de Stevens.

-Je ne crois pas ! La petite ride disparut et Stevens poussa un soupire de soulagement.

Harry finit sa tasse et partit à contre cœur du bureau, il n'avait pas envie de retourner à Poudlard, il ne voulait pas faire face à Dumbledore, subir les questions des autres, ici il ne se sentait pas différent, tout comme lui Alex et Stevens en avaient vu beaucoup ils avaient perdu des êtres chères, le monde des sorciers contait aussi sur eux. Ils avaient eux aussi un rôle important à jouer dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

Sans s'en rendre conte il était déjà devant la porte de sa chambre ses pas l'avait guidé pendant que son esprit continuait à réfléchir sur plusieurs questions, il tourna la poigné regrettant déjà cette chambre, elle était assez spacieuse, clair et Harry avait eu tout se qu'il avait demandé. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda pour voir si il n'apercevait pas sa chouette, elle aimait bien traîner dans la foret ou dans ces environs...

-Hedwige finit-il par crier car il ne l'avait pas aperçu.

Il vit enfin son éclat blanc, elle volait avec grâce et elle se posa délicatement sur l'épaule de jeune homme qui caressa sa première amie, elle était venue avec lui, c'était d'ailleurs une des seules choses qu'il avait prit de chez les Dursley, il avait laissé ses bouquin, ses devoirs et n'avait prit qu'Hedwige et sa baguette sans oublier ses lettres, aussi non il avait tout laissé derrière lui.

Poudlard signifiait tellement de chose mais ça signifiait surtout revoir Ron... il n'avait pas encore digérer la dispute qu'ils avaient eu la veille de sa rencontre avec Stevens sur le Chemin de Traverse, ni la lettre que le jeune roux lui avait envoyé juste après leur dispute. Il vit le parchemin sur sa table de nuit, il le fit venir à lui par un sortilège d'attraction et regarda la lettre, elle était encore plus mal écrite que les autres fois, sa se voyait qu'à se moment Ron avait écrit sa avec une grande vitesse du à sa colère... Il lu la lettre.

_Et bien Potter, tu es encore parti la queue entre les jambes comme tu l'as fait pour Cédric ? C'est plus fort que toi hein oui de passer pour la pauvre victime ? Pourquoi toujours moi ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui aie cette cicatrice ? Pourquoi mes parents sont-ils mort en se sacrifiant ? Mais j'ai l'impression que tu te plais d'être dans cette situation ! On a tous pu remarquer à quel point tu aimais te mettre en avant pour recueillir tous les honneurs ! Tu adores avoir ta tête en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier hein oui Potter ? Tu dis être la victime mais pour moi les victimes c'est Hermione et moi ! Les victimes de tous tes mensonges, les victimes de ta gloire ! Je ne supporte plus être dans ton ombre, j'en ai marre d'être le meilleur ami du Grand Harry Potter ! J'en ai marre de n'être que la troisième roue du carrosse, la roue de secours ! J'en ai marre d'être toujours là pour toi alors que toi tu ne l'es jamais pour moi ! Tu veux la preuve de se que j'avance ? J'ai assisté à tout tes match de Quidditch et toi tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de rater celui où j'avais enfin réussi à bien jouer ! Mais bien sur tu ne supportes pas être mis en arrière plan ! Tu n'en as pas l'habitude toi ! Toujours tout pour toi mais rien pour les autres ! C'est toujours le Grand Harry Potter qui a raison ! Mais à force de te surestimé regarde se qui est arrivé à Sirius ! Moi j'ai ouvert les yeux et je ne veux pas être la prochaine victime, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de ma famille ! J'en ai marre que ma famille risque son cul pour toi ! Car oui c'est pour toi que mon père et ma mère se sont remis dans l'Ordre, juste pour te protéger ! Je me demande se que peux bien te trouver ma mère, mais d'un côté c'est normal, elle a toujours eu pitié des moins que rien, plus les gens et leur existence est pitoyable, plus elle les aime ! La prochaine fois démerde toi tout seul, j'en ai marre que tout les honneurs te reviennent à chaque fois alors qu'on participe autant que toi dans tes fabuleuses aventures, mais bien sur tu t'arranges toujours pour en retirer tout les mérites ! J' en ai marre que les gens viennent me voir juste pour me demander si tel ou telle chose est vrai à ton sujet, j'en ai marre de n'être qu'un intermédiaire entre toi et le reste du monde, je veux vivre, mais aussi longtemps que tu seras là j'étoufferai ! Je regrette de plus en plus que tu n'ais pas serré la main de Malfoy en première année ! Après tout tu as tout d'un Serpentard ! L'orgueil et la malice ! Mais bien sur quand on a les gens qui ont l'influence avec soit ...!_

_J'espère que je t'ai blessé comme toi tu l'as fait tout au long de ses années Potter !_

_Ron. _

Harry crispa le poing, il sentit une vague de colère le parcourir, et son aura augmentée en flèche... Hedwige lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt pour le calmer, et pour la remercier il lui caressa le plumage...

Ce n'était pas vrai ce que lui avait écrit Ron quand même ? Mais avait-il totalement tort ? Il se sentait pitoyable, il n'avait jamais su voir la détresse de son meilleur ami... quel ami indigne il faisait, pour se détendre il parla à Hedwige...

-On va rentrer à Poudlard Hedwige, tu vas devoir dormir dans la volière là-bas... tu auras moins de place, tu ne sauras pas te promener comme ici et...

-C'est si affreux que ça de dormir là-bas ? La coupa Alexandra, valise à la main et appuyer contre un mur, elle se déplaça pour être appuyer tout comme lui à la fenêtre et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Alex... Tu ne sais pas se que c'est Poudlard.

-C'est pour ça que j'y vais. Tu sais Harry, je sais que tu n'es pas spécialement content d'y retourner mais dis toi que c'est mieux d'être entouré de jeune que de rester tout seul jusque tes 14 ans !

-Tu parles, Poudlard se n'est que des rumeurs, des ennuis...

-Des découvertes, des aventures... Tu sais que c'est là-bas tout ton passé, tu sais que des ancêtres à toi y sont aussi aller, que cet endroit est chaleureux, ils y renferment des idylles, des secrets de famille, Poudlard est l'endroit ou ton avenir se joue. C'est là que tu sais qu'elle genre de personnes tu es vraiment !

Serpentards se sont surtout des personnes rusé et assez intelligente, ils savent rester concentrer sur des livres de potion plus d'une heure, ils savent cacher leur jeu jusqu'au dernier moment, ils n'ont confiance quand eux-mêmes, ils veulent se montrer fort,

Serdaigle sont des personnes qui n'ont pas besoin d'étudier beaucoup pour retenir, ils veulent se tenir informer, ils ne veulent pas commettre les même erreurs que les sorciers ont pu faire dans le passé, ils ont le besoin de savoir tout avant les autres,

Poufsouffle sont de grand travailleur quand ils se donnent un but ils veulent l'atteindre malheureusement ils n'ont pas la même mémoire que les Serdaigle, ils sont loyaux et franc, ils admettent quand une situation les dépasse ils n'ont pas peur du ridicule car pou eux se montrer orgueilleux peut coûter cher,

Gryffondor sont des fonceurs, ils se montrent courageux, ils n'ont pas peur du danger, pourtant ils peuvent être très influençable par leurs amis, ils foncent tête baissée sans se poser de question, ils ont besoin de prouver leur courage ils se mettent en avant du danger.

Alexandra avait raison bien sur mais il avait l'impression que se n'était pas totalement vrai, il pensa à Hermione qui étudiait tout à l'avance, à Neville qui n'avait pas peur de posé des questions même ridicule, à Ron qui était jaloux et à Peter qui n'était qu'un lâche.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, je crois qu'il y a un peu de tout dans chaque maison.

-Oui, c'est ça. Quand le Choixpeau désigne ta maison il hésite toujours avec une autre. Des fois tu vas à Poufsouffle alors que tu as autant de courage qu'un Gryffondor. C'est le Choixpeau qui voit ou ta place serait le mieux, comment tu évoluerais dans tel ou tel maison, il prévoit d'avance se que tu vas devenir, il voit plus loin que nous, il sait tout les chemin qui nous sont ouvert, mais des fois il ne sait pas choisir, c'est à nous à ce moment de choisir notre chemin en sachant que si on prend ça, des voie se ferme automatiquement. Bien sur il y a des fois ou le Choixpeau n'a aucune hésitation car des fois tu n'as ta place que dans une seul Maison, mais ces personnes là sont plus rares car on ne peut pas être totalement courageux, travailleur, loyal ou méprisant mais c'est personne existent... et se sont les plus dangereux selon moi... et aussi les plus surprenantes !

Harry pensa immédiatement à Malfoy qui n'avait sa place qu'à Serpentard... Il se rappela que le Choixpeau n'avait même pas hésité, il était fondamentalement mauvais, mais pourquoi selon Alex était il les plus dangereux ? Il n'osa pas lui poser la question...

-Mmm tu n'a peut être pas tord. Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Des fois je parle avec mes ancêtres, ils aiment bien quand on les écoute, ils ont tous une personnalité différente car ils ne viennent pas tous de la même maison et donc ils ont tendance à se disputé sur tel ou tel questions. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tous les Gryffondor, Serpentards, Serdaigles et Poufssouffles ont des places spéciales, ils ne se mélangent jamais. Chacun dans leur coin et j'peux te dire que quand ils se rencontre c'est la panique surtout quand c'est Adward, Edwin, Pete et Beth qui se rencontrent...

-Tu comprendras mieux pourquoi quand tu seras à Poudlard... En attendant tu m'as fait perdre du temps et mon sac n'est toujours pas près ! C'est malin.

-Pire qu'une fille Potter ! Râla Alexandra.

-Tu me rappelles vaguement quelqu'un, et si j'étais toi je n'aimerai pas ressembler à cette personne, elle est affreuse, prétentieuse et méprisante.

-C'est qui ? S'interrogea Alex emporter par sa curiosité.

-Tu ne te vexes même pas ? Demanda Harry un sourire en coin.

-Hé mais c'est vrai c'est méchant se que tu viens de dire ! Allez maintenant dit moi qui c'est.

-Ha ha...dit-il mystérieux, se qui agaça fortement la jeune fille.

-On dirait mon père !

Il sourit énigmatique à sa p'tit sœur et prit sa baguette pour finir sa valise et en un, deux, trois coup de baguette tout se trouva impeccablement ranger dans sa malle. Après avoir regarder attentivement les murs de sa chambre pour en garder le souvenir il partit sans se retourner la gorge serré, cette vie allait lui manqué.

-Fait pas cette tête macabre Harry, ça rend tes yeux trop sombres et ça te rend plus laid que tu ne l'es déjà... dit Alex pour le dérider.

Harry lui tira la langue à cette réplique.

-Qu'elle preuve de maturité Mr Potter ! Dit la jeune fille en prenant un air scandalisé et cette air lui était étrangement familier mais il ne lui dit pas.

-Venant de la fille la plus gamine que je connaisse je prends cette remarque comme un compliment...

-Tu n'es...

Mais il ne sut jamais se qu'il était car ils se trouvait bloquer dans une querelle de quatre tableau, Adward Wagner un Serdaigle, sa fille Edwin Wagner une Poufsouffle, le fils de cette dernière Pete Novak un Serpentard ainsi que la fille de ce dernier Beth Novak qui elle était à Gryffondor, tous les quatre se détestait car leur enfants ou parents étaient un déshonneur. Un si grand génie tel que Adward regrettait d'avoir eu une fille si bête telle qu'Edwin, celle-ci regrettait que son père soit si avare alors qu'elle était très généreuse mais elle ne supportait pas d'avoir un fils si méchant avec tout le monde tel que Pete, ce dernier trouvait sa mère complètement folle d'être généreuse comme ça mais il ne s'intéressait pas trop à elle, il était plus préoccupé par sa fille qui n'était qu'une fonceuse, Beth trouvait son père arrogant alors qu'elle se trouvait si courageuse... donc en somme quand il se réunissait tout les quatre c'était la catastrophe assuré, heureusement la chambre d'Alex était juste à côté et ils s'y engouffrèrent n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver au milieu d'une bataille familiale...

La chambre d'Alex était aussi grande que celle d'Harry, Alexandra avait accroché au mur des balais qu'elle avait fabriqué elle-même, chaque balai fabriqué n'était destiné qu'à une seule sorte de joueur comme la Fusée Écarlate qui n'était que pour les Poursuiveurs, ou encore le Poing Immortel destinée aux Batteurs ou bien la Pierre Verte qui était destinée aux Gardiens, il y en avaient aussi qui convenait à tous bien sur mais Alexandra n'aimaient pas trop en faire... il savait aussi qu'elle était sur un dernier balai qui serait la perfection mais il attendait de voir et d'essayer surtout... Après avoir examiné les mur il s'attarda à la pièce qui était vraiment bordélique... un livre ouvert a une page sur son bureau, un autre ouvert avec une chaussette à l'intérieur, une pile d'habit un peu partout, le couette en boule, des fioles ouvertes qui dégageaient une bonne odeur, d'autre renversée, Harry hésita un instant entre la chambre d'Alex et le couloir mais il n'eut pas le temps de choisir qu'Alex lui montrait la fenêtre ouverte.

-C'est ça que tu appelles ranger toi ?

Alex fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

-On va passer par la fenêtre !

Harry hocha la tête, il regarda Alex passé entre son bordel comme si de rien était, en évitant tout sans aucun problème avec une certaine décontraction assez énervante, il essaya en vain d'imiter sa « p'tite sœur » mais n'y arriva pas, il trébuchait à peu près sur tout et il avançait avec peine, et le sourire moqueur d'Alex le vexa, il finit nés en moins par rejoindre Alexandra et ils sortirent comme des voleurs de la maison...

Ils rejoignirent Stevens qui les attendait déjà depuis un certain temps, il s'était assis sur un tronc d'arbre coupé le matin et quand il les vit il se leva pour les rejoindre.

-Ca va Harry ? Tout est près ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas Stevens. Mais au fait dis-moi comment on va à Poudlard ?

-En transplanant bien sur.

-Mais on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Répondit Harry surpris par la réponse de Stevens.

-Mais bien les descendants de Marguerite, c'est écris dans le pacte. Alors prend ma main et ne la lâche surtout pas. Toi aussi Alex. Je vais juste vous conduire puis je reviens je n'ai pas envie de croiser certaines personnes... il avait dit ses derniers mots avec beaucoup d'amertumes.

-J'aimerais d'abord aller au Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-aux-Lard. Dit-il, il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose d'important.

Stevens haussa les épaules, ça ne le dérangeait pas de faire un détour, et Harry en fut soulagé, Alexandra n'était pas spécialement ravie car ça retardait son arrivé à Poudlard et elle prit un air boudeur.

Stevens ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et Harry se sentit disparaître petit à petit, c'était une drôle de sensation, plus agréable que les voyages en poudre de cheminette ça c'est sur, il avait l'impression que son corps s'était un peu dispersé mais il avait une entière confiance en Grégoire et doucement, il sentit tout reprendre sa place original et il sentit le sol sous ses pied avant de vacillé et de s'écraser durement en avant, finalement il n'aimait aucun des transports magiques, ça finissait toujours mal pour lui...

------------------------------------------------------

Elle était en cours d'Histoire de la magie et s'ennuyait ferme, elle était une des seuls élèves à ne pas encore dormir, au moins les autres cours pouvait la distraire pour lui faire oublier qu'elle était en colère, inquiète, malheureuse, triste et fatigué...

En faite elle était comme ça depuis l'annonce de disparition d'Harry et pendant les vacances ça avait été encore pire car elle ne pensait qu'à lui... enfin pas tout le temps, le soir son boulot de vacance l'occupait et la distrayait comme chaque année...

Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir su l'appuyer assez, elle savait qu'il était déprimé par la mort de Sirius, qu'il voulait partir, qu'il en avait assez, il lui répétait ça à chaque fois qu'elle lui avait écrit une lettre... elle n'avait pas pu en envoyer autant qu'elle voulait car Dumbledore surveillait ses envoies de lettre... alors elle avait décidé de lui sonner par téléphone, elle avait retrouvé son numéro quand elle avait ranger sa chambre, il avait été surpris de l'entendre mais des deux c'est elle qui avait été la plus surprise... il avait changé, sa voix était celle d'un homme accablé et non celle d'un enfant et c'est là qu'elle l'avait vraiment sentit... depuis que Sirius était mort elle l'avait sentit mais ne l'avait dit à personne... elle croyait qu'il se confierait à elle ou Ron mais non, il leur cachait quelque chose... pour la première fois, elle s'était sentie mise à l'écart par Harry, comme si il voulait l'éloigner de lui... après ça, elle lui avait téléphoner tous les jours... et la veille de son anniversaire il n'avait pas répondu à son appel... elle avait compris que quelque chose s'était produit, et elle avait eu raison car quelque heure plus tard Dumbledore était chez elle pour la prévenir qu'Harry s'était enfuit... enfin pas vraiment enfuit, il avait juste suivit un inconnu !

Il avait suivit un inconnu juste comme ça, juste pour le plaisir de partir, juste pour s'éloigner de tout le monde, mais il n'avait fait ça quand pensant à lui-même, il n'avait pas pensé à l'inquiétude qu'elle aurait car ça il s'en fichait complètement... Mais d'un côté elle se sentait égoïste de penser ça, car Harry avait perdu son dernier membre de famille, des deux c'était lui qui était le plus mal, mais pour la première fois, Harry avait d'abord penser à lui avant de penser aux autres et d'un côté ça l'avait étonné, et se sentir étonné n'arrangeait pas les chose ! N'était-elle pas sa meilleure amie ? Ne devait-elle pas tout savoir sur lui ?

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Trop de questions et encore plus d'ignorance, le tout mélanger faisait un mal de chien à sa tête.

La rentrée avait été un soulagement pour elle, penser au cour l'avait aider à ne pas penser à Harry, mais quand elle s'ennuyait ou quand elle n'avait pas l'esprit occupé, toute ses pensées déviait vers Harry...

Elle soupira, elle n'aimait vraiment pas se cours ! Elle regarda à côté d'elle et vit Ron dormir comme un loir.

Ron ne semblait pas s'inquiété beaucoup pour Harry, il n'arrêtait pas de rigoler, depuis qu'Harry était partit il se pavanait ! D'ailleurs s'était le seul, même Malfoy se taisait, il laissait Ron prendre la place du Mec-que-tout-le-monde-doit-suivre, s'était vraiment surprenant de la part du blond, il semblait s'ennuyer ferme, il ne parlait presque plus... ça devenait même effrayant de voir les gens de Poudlard changé autant en aussi peu de temps...

Mais le comportement de Ron ne s'améliorait pas depuis qu'il était Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! Il disait à qui voulait l'entendre que McGonagal n'avait pas hésité entre lui et Harry ! Pourtant l'équipe était assez lamentable, les batteurs manquaient d'envergure, chez les Poursuiveurs, Katie et Ginny étaient assez bonnes mais... c'était _elle _la troisième Poursuiveuse et elle n'en manquait pas une, elle était incroyablement lamentable à ce jeu et avec Ron qui n'en rattrapait pas une en plus ! Et ne parlons même pas des talents d'Attrapeur de Colin Crivey, il ne voyait rien, il n'avait réussi à attraper qu'une seul fois le Vif d'Or et s'était le jour des essais et encore il l'avait attrapé parce qu'il avait faillit l'avaler ! Mais Ron continuait comme si il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était fâché qu'il l'ait prit dans l'équipe alors que tout le monde savait que c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était...

Elle soupira encore plus fort que précédemment...

Au début de la rentrée il était venu la voir avec une rose, il semblait très mal à l'aise, il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui... par surprise elle avait répondu oui, il se pavanait encore plus depuis et elle avait regretter plusieurs fois ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle ne voulait pas perdre son autre meilleur ami... Elle avait déjà laissé partir Harry, elle ne laisserait pas partir Ron !

Enfin la cloche sonna et elle put s'échapper, Ron avait sursauté à la sonnerie et s'était cogné la jambe contre la table et il pestait que tout était trop petit dans cette école.

Hermione en ayant marre de l'entendre partit vers le dortoir du beau John.

John était son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en Pratique sur humain, il y avait trois Professeur en DCFM, Clara qui s'occupait de la Théorie et César qui s'occupait de l'Application sur les animaux, ils étaient vraiment doué, mais Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à les regarder dans les yeux surtout John... ce dernier lui avait expliqué pour quoi plus tard... en parlant de John, il était son professeur préféré et il était aussi devenu son confident, elle tenait énormément à lui, pas qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui mais le considérait comme un grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu...

Ils avaient fait une rentré fracassante à Poudlard, et avait obligé tous les élèves à les appeler par leur prénom, se qui avait choqué plus d'un Professeur, mais ils voulaient surtout que personnes ne sachent leur nom de famille, mais ça ils ne lui avait pas encore dit pourquoi ! D'ailleurs ils parlaient très peu de leur famille, mais elle savait une chose ! Ils ne se supportaient pas ! Non c'était trop gentil ça, ils se détestait, ou plutôt se haïssait pour une raison inconnue ! Entre eux ils s'appelaient le rouge (pour John), la bleue (ça c'est pour Clara) et enfin le jaune (pour César ça) !

-Hermione, tu es déjà là ! Fit Clara exténué en sortant d'une tapisserie, la jeune femme se passa une main dans ses cheveux mauve, ses yeux bleu nuit semblait vouloir se fermer pour ne plus se rouvrir !

-Oui, John m'a dit de venir plus tôt aujourd'hui.

-Ok, ben on vas faire le chemin ensemble alors ! Ça été les cours ? Dit Clara en baillant longuement.

-J'ai eu Histoire de la Magie en dernière heure !

Clara fit la grimace et regarda Hermione avec un sourire réconfortant.

-Quel horreur, il pourrait faire l'effort de changer de Professeur au moins ! T'a vraiment pas de chance Mione. Mais enfin toi au moins ta pu dormir ! Ce n'est déjà pas si mal !

-Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore le garde comme Professeur ! Finit par dire Hermione.

-Tu sais Dumbledore n'à pas toujours raison ! Fit la voix grave d'un garçon qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

-John ! Dit-elle en se retournant vers l'homme qui se tenait négligemment appuyé contre un mur, il se passa la main dans ses cheveux blond et lui sourit avec ses yeux bleu rieur.

Hermione admira le jeune homme, jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau, son visage était harmonieux, sa voix sensuel, son sourire ravageur. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu elle était rester bouche bée tellement elle avait été éblouie par lui. Sa beauté avait quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose de pas commun... Mais elle s'y était vite habitué et n'y prêtait plus trop attention maintenant. Mais elle savait que plus d'une fille étaient jalouse d'elle car la rumeur qu'Hermione était la chouchoute de ce nouveau prof avait vite circulé dans le château. Pourtant, chose étrange cette beauté agaçait fortement John. Il la camouflait sans arrêt en mettant des chapeaux sur sa tête et des pulls à col rouler, il mettait également des vêtement large pour cacher le plus qu'il pouvait son corps mais malheureusement pour lui ça n'atténuait pas sa beauté.

-Les petits de première sont exténuant à se point là Clara ? L'interrogea John en voyant la jeune femme baillée à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Ouais, c'est surtout Mark _Evans_ qui pose beaucoup de question mais les autres ça va ! Enfin moi j'ai finit mais je plains César...

Hermione sourit, elle savait bien que quand elle était là, ils faisaient tout les trois un effort pour s'appeler par leur prénom, mais jamais ils ne lui auraient avoué que c'était pour elle qu'ils faisaient ça, ils étaient tous les trois trop bornés et orgueilleux pour ça !

-Tu ne tiens pas le coup Clara ? Tu abandonnes déjà ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est juste que les petits de premières sont accablants, particulièrement un qui fait partie de la même famille d'une personne que je connais ! Bon j'ai envie d'un bon bain chaud avec des grosses bulles et de la mousse avant d'aller manger, ça va me relaxer un peu comme ça ! Rajouta-t-elle avant que John ait eu le temps de répliquer à sa phrase précédente.

-Bain ...? Ça me rappel quelque chose... Dit John en se tenant le menton pour mieux réfléchir.

Finalement il se frappa le front et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Eau ! Hermione j'espère que tu arrive enfin à contrôler l'élément « Eau » maintenant ? Continua-t-il d'un regard soupçonneux.

Hermione rougit légèrement, elle avait honte de réussir à contrôler l'élément _Terre, _l'élément _Feu_ et enfin l'élément _Air_ alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler l'élément _Eau_, pas qu'elle n'en ai pas la force c'était juste qu'elle ne se concentrait pas assez, des fois ça marchait d'autre fois sa ratait complètement... Chaque élément avait son utilité, l'_Air _par exemple l'aidait à déstabiliser l'ennemi d'un coup de vent, le _Feu _était l'élément d'attaque, c'était le seul qui ne servait qu'à attaquer, la _Terre_ lui servait de défense, elle pouvait stopper une attaque en faisant apparaître devant elle un mur de terre ou elle pouvait déstabiliser l'ennemi en faisant un tremblement de terre et enfin l'_Eau_ servait surtout à bloquer l'élément feu ou à éclabousser un ennemi... C'était d'ailleurs cet élément qui demandait le plus de concentration.

Pour faire apparaître un élément il fallait utiliser son aura, tout comme pour faire apparaître son épée, il faut faire circuler en nous l'énergie, après plusieurs essai il fallait penser très fort à l'élément désigné, toute nos pensées devait se diriger vers ça, il suffisait d'une autre pensée, d'un moment d'égarement et on pouvait tout recommencer ! Bien sur avec le temps on pouvait se concentrer de moins en moins et on avait alors plus facile de faire apparaître l'élément désiré.

D'ailleurs il fallait un peu plus de temps pour contrôler les quatre éléments que pour contrôler l'Epée Brillante, bien qu'elle ne trouve rien de brillant sur son épée... d'ailleurs elle n'aimait que moyennement se servir de l'épée et préférait de loin utiliser les quatre éléments ! Mais c'est John qui l'obligeait à s'entraîner aussi au maniement de l'épée, comme elle était une bonne élève, elle faisait se qu'on lui demandait mais n'en pensait pas moins pour autant...

C'était John qui lui avait appris tout se qu'elle savait mais surtout...

-On est arrivé ! Dit joyeusement John en faisant sursauter Hermione qui était plongée dans ses pensées. _Juliette la fantastique_ !

Le tableau s'ouvrit sur les trois personnes, Hermione adorait se tableau, il représentait un grand lac autour du quel se tenait des fées dansante, des lutins jouant de la musique, des farfadets qui faisait des vers. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi se mot de passe qui n'avait rien avoir avec le tableau...

Ils entrèrent dans la première pièce, cette pièce ressemblait à une pièce un peu asiatique, ils devaient enlever leurs chaussures et mettre des chaussons typiquement étranger, il y avait beaucoup de vieux objets qui n'avaient pas été utilisé depuis des années, des tas de photo qu'Hermione n'avait jamais regarder et des livres déposer par-ci et par là, c'était comme un grand vestibule...

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande piève rectangulaire, au centre de la pièce il y avait une fontaine qui représentait des animaux de la forêt, la décoration faisait pensée à une villa romaine, il y avait une odeur de rose qui se dégageait de cette pièce, tout autour de cette pièce il y avait plusieurs porte, une en face de l'endroit d'où il venait, trois portes sur le côté gauche, trois autres sur le côté droit.

Hermione n'avait jamais été voir se qu'il y avait derrière le portes du coté gauche, elle avait seulement vu celle qui se trouvait au fond à droite qui la menaient vers les toilettes, les douches et la Salle de Bain, et aussi la porte du milieu du côté droit qui menait au chambres des trois professeurs !

Eux ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'en face qui était légèrement entrouverte...

Cette pièce était plus chaleureuse que les deux précédentes, il y avait un bon feu dans la cheminée, des fauteuils en velours, des canapés confortables, il y avait aussi une petite bibliothèque, il y avait une table basse au centre des fauteuil et encore une grande table pour manger à l'opposé de la cheminée presque, il y avait des assiette en argent sur la grande table et il suffisait de faire sa commande pour être servit, un peu comme lors du bal de quatrième. Entre la bibliothèque et une commode qui servait à ranger des feuilles ou des plumes de rechange se tenait encore une porte en pierre.

-Bon je vais aller prendre ma douche ! Dit Clara dans un long bâillement, elle sortit par la porte par laquelle ils étaient rentrés.

John et elle se dirigèrent vers la porte entre la commode et la bibliothèque...

Il y avait une autre grande pièce rectangulaire, la pièce était aussi grande que la Salle sur demande avec laquelle il faisait leur entraînement avec l'A.D. Sauf que cette salle-ci n'était consacré qu'exclusivement au entraînement, il n'y avait pas d'endroit pour s'asseoir confortablement, il y avait juste un sol dure et froid, on apprenait vite dans cette pièce à se défendre car sa faisait toujours mal de tomber sur de la pierre froide !

Comme à chaque fois elle se mit au centre de la pièce, tandis que John s'appuyait contre le mur et l'observait, il se passa la main dans les cheveux comme il en avait pris l'habitude, elle détestait se tic mais n'osait pas lui dire... elle fit de son mieux pour se concentrer un instant, il fallait qu'elle se vide l'esprit mais ça devenait à chaque fois un peu plus dur pour elle, car plus les jours passait, plus elle s'inquiétait pour Harry et donc avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer convenablement !

-Vide toi l'esprit ! Arrête de penser à lui ! Je vais finir par croire que tu l'aimes, tu ne fais que pensé à lui ! Dit John d'un ton taquin.

-Arrête de faire ton jaloux ! Dit Hermione d'un œil critique en regardant son professeur.

Le jour où elle verrait Harry autrement que comme son meilleur ami n'était pas prêt d'arriver ! Et elle était persuadée qu'Harry pensait la même chose d'elle. Bien sur sa relation avec Ron ou Harry était différente. Ron était un garçon marrant et attachant, un pilier sur lequel s'appuyer, c'était vers lui qu'elle se tournait pour se rassurer, il n'en avait certainement pas conscience mais il avait une aura protectrice envers ses proches, c'était sans doute du au faite qu'il avait une petite sœur, mais maintenant les choses avaient trop changé... Surtout lui.

Harry quant à lui était beaucoup moins stable, trop d'événement funeste dans sa vie l'avait chamboulé, c'est pourquoi avec Harry elle se montrait plus forte pour qu'il sache qu'il pouvait conter sur elle en cas de pépin. Elle arrivait plus facilement à lui parler car il était ouvert et non borné comme le jeune roux mais en même temps elle n'osait pas trop abordé des sujets qu'elle jugeait niait, elle préférait ne pas l'ennuyer avec ses propres ennuis il en avait déjà assez comme ça alors elle préférait gardé des choses pour elle, Ron ne savait pas comprendre ses problèmes après tout...

-Pourquoi tu sors avec se crétin de Ron alors que tu pourrais sortir avec n'importe quel garçon dans cette école ! Ajouta John le regard noir.

Il n'appréciait pas Ron, il le trouvait trop sur de lui et John n'appréciait pas les gens ainsi... enfin si il les appréciait au moment où il réussissait à faire ce que lui attendait en tant que professeur mais au moment où Ron faisait le malin sur quelque chose et ensuite échouait lamentablement la démonstration, John était sévère et enlevait une quinzaine de point à chaque fois ce qui lui avait attiré les foudres du roux qui l'appelait 'Narcisse'.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi John !

-Mais je suis sérieux ! Regarde toi !

John s'approcha d'Hermione et une fois à quelque pas d'elle, il fit apparaître un miroir de deux mètres de haut aux moins. Il l'obligea à se regarder dans le miroir se qu'elle détestait faire... tout ça à cause de lui !

Elle vit le visage d'une fille contrarier dans le miroir, mais surtout elle se vit blonde avec des yeux bleus très, très clair... Elle soupira, jamais elle ne s'y ferait à son nouveau physique... Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder ailleurs. Elle avait raconter aux autres qu'elle s'était teint les cheveux parce qu'elle en avait marre de son ancienne couleur et tout le monde l'avait cru sans poser de questions, comme elle l'avait dit, ils la croyaient point, fin de la discussion pour les autres élèves... Si Harry aurait été là elle se demandait se qu'il aurait dit lui ? Aurait-il posé des questions ? Ou se serait-il contenter de se qu'elle disait ? John se rapprocha d'elle.

-N'ai pas honte de ton physique. Lui dit doucement John au creux de l'oreille.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de trembler, elle ne supportait pas quand il lui parlait comme ça car ça voulait dire qu'il avait les yeux émeraude. La particularité de John c'est que quand il était sérieux ou qu'il réfléchissait il avait les yeux vert émeraude, mais par contre quand il rigolait ou faisait une blague il avait les yeux bleus. Il n'avait pas une couleur entre vert et bleu, il avait les yeux soit vert ou soit bleu ! C'était assez surprenant, la première fois qu'on le remarquait c'était très inquiétant mais après on finissait par s'y habituer.

-Je ne m'y habituerais jamais ! Murmura-t-elle en se lovant contre John.

Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, elle s'y sentait en sécurité, tous ses soucis disparaissaient une fois qu'elle sentait la chaleur réconfortante de John...

-Il faudra bien ! Dit lentement John au creux de son oreille.

Elle sentit la main de John caressé ses cheveux lisses, après avoir parcourue ses cheveux, sa main se mit à caresser son visage avec douceur et tendresse.

-Hmm, hmm ! Fit Clara

Le visage d'Hermione se crispa, elle ne supportait plus d'entendre quelqu'un se racler la gorge de la sorte car cela lui faisait pensé à cette horrible bonne femme de Ombrage !

César se tenait aux côtés de Clara, il avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds cendrés qui tombaient élégamment sur son visage carré, il émanait de son visage une douceur et compréhension qu'elle n'avait jamais vue ailleurs, il avait des yeux étranges, c'était entre une couleur grise et ambre. Son aura était ambre et il y avait une telle chaleur et gentillesse qui s'en émanait qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas prendre César à chaque instant dans ses bras car elle avait peur que quelqu'un de mauvais lui enlève cette pureté. En plus d'avoir un beau visage question physique il était vraiment pas mal du tout mais peu de filles faisaient attention à lui tellement elles pensaient à John ! Certainement dû à l'entraînement intensif qu'il suivait pour améliorer sa puissance magique !

Quant à Clara elle avait encore les cheveux mouillé du à sa douche et avait un sourire provocateur qui lui rappelait quelqu'un de proche mais ne savait plus dire qui ! D'ailleurs quand elle les voyait tout les trois elle avait l'impression de voir trois ombres flou flotté autour d'eux, et plus elle apprenaient à les connaître, plus les contours des formes devenaient nette !

-J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas trop ! Dit Clara d'un air provocateur qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, elle avait cette élégance naturelle qui agaçait Hermione car celle-ci aimait s'en servir pour arriver à ses fins !

D'ailleurs quand elle en avait parler à César celui-ci avait sourit et lui avait seulement dit d'un air confident « Typique de la famille » elle n'avait pas compris se qu'il avait voulu dire mais n'avait pas osé poser plus de questions à César.

-Vous n'étiez pas sensé travailler votre magie ? Continua César d'un sourire taquin affiché sur le visage.

-Chacun ça méthode de travaille comme on dit ! Répondit Clara sur le même ton.

-Vous êtes vraiment... John semblait chercher ses mots... Impulsif et lunatique !

Les deux autres froncèrent automatiquement les sourcils, vexé pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison !

-C'est bon d'accord ! Alors on travaille ! S'exclama Clara d'un ton désinvolte.

Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation ! Et Hermione se remit au centre de la pièce, en se concentrant mieux qu'auparavant. Les trois adultes se placèrent de part et d'autre de la pièce tout en concentrant leur magie intérieure.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que rien ne bouge, on entendait à peine les respirations, puis tout d'un coup l'aura de César augmenta, il ouvrit les yeux et tendit sa main en avant, une sphère rouge apparue et il la lança s'en aucune hésitation vers elle.

Hermione qui avait sentit se changement d'état c'était aussi tôt mise sur la défensive et avait fait apparaître un mur de protection assez puissant, mais comme elle avait vu qu'il allait utiliser un des éléments elle avait changé son mur de protection, en mur de terre doutant de sa capacité à utiliser celui d'eau !

Quant l'élément feu toucha le mur de terre, César augmenta sa puissance pour que l'élément de feu traverse son élément terre, mais elle tint bon et après quelque effort intense son mur se renforça malheureusement utiliser aussi longtemps un éléments lui coûtait beaucoup de puissance magique, hors il lui en restait à peine ! César voyant que la jeune fille allait bientôt craquer diminua légèrement la puissance de son élément ne voulant pas gaspiller de l'énergie pour rien ! Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione sentant son professeur baisser son attaque profita de ce moment pour l'attaquer avec l'élément eau à la grande surprise de César ! L'élément eau et feu s'affrontèrent un instant mais l'eau finit par l'emporter car elle avait l'avantage des élément, César fit quand même un léger mur de protection avant de se faire toucher par l'élément eau car il n'avait pas envie d'avoir de rhume ! Il y eu une légère explosion ainsi qu'un éclat lumineux quand l'élément d'Hermione toucha le mur de protection de César, César fit un sourire joyeux à son élève et accepta facilement cette défaite.

Clara utilisa se moment d'hébétude pour transformer sa baguette en une longue épée fine et se mit à courir vers elle.

D'abord sous le choc d'avoir réussi à contre-attaquer le coup de César elle ne vit pas tout de suite l'arriver de Clara, quant elle finit par le remarquer Clara se jetait en l'air pour fendre un coup dangereux à Hermione mais celle-ci à son plus grand étonnement évita le coup mais sa tenue de combat eu une légère entaille au niveau de la poitrine.

Hermione fit à son tour apparaître son épée et eu juste le temps de la mettre au-dessus de sa tête afin d'esquiver un nouveau coup de Clara. Pourtant celle-ci ne s'arrêta pas là et se mit à faire des coups successifs à Hermione, celle-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à parer les coups de Clara car ses attaques étaient très puissantes et son bras s'était légèrement engourdi sous les nombreuses attaques de son professeur.

Clara vit la fatigue sur le visage en sueur d'Hermione et décida de passer au niveau supérieur, Hermione tint encore bon trois voir quatre minutes et Clara décida qu'il fallait en finir ! Au moment où elle donnait son coup de grâce, Hermione recula avec maladresse et tomba sur le cul, Hermione profita de se moment de confusion pour fauché Clara avec son épée, celle-ci esquiva le coup avec facilité mais n'attaqua pas Hermione pour autant. Elle se retourna acceptant cette défaite, il ne restait plus qu'à Hermione d'affronter John qui avait regardé l'échange des deux filles avec beaucoup d'attention !

C'est une Hermione en sueur et fatigué qui se tenait devant lui, il fallait qu'il la finisse en beauté pour montrer aux deux autres qu'il était le plus puissant ! Il fit apparaître un élément d'eau dans sa main gauche ainsi qu'une épée d'orée dans sa main droite, comme si il jouait au baseball celui-ci envoya l'élément qui fonça à toute allure sur Hermione, celle-ci n'essaya même pas de se protéger et se jeta sur le côté pour esquiver le coup.

Hermione se fit mal en retombant mais ne fit pas apparaître sa douleur sur son visage, à peine remise debout que John s'élançait vers elle épée en main, elle se jeta de nouveau sur le côté mais malheureusement pour elle, John qui avait prévu ça avait lancé son épée qui s'était mise à tourner à toute vitesse dans sa direction, elle n'essaya même pas d'esquiver le coup alors que l'épée continuait sa lancé !

Finalement l'épée s'arrêta à cinq centimètre du coup d'Hermione avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol de pierre, John siffla et son épée revint dans sa main droite, à peine arrivée dans sa main qu'il la rechangeait déjà en baguette.

Hermione épuisé se laissa allé sur le sol et elle se fit mal au genou car elle était tombé lourdement mais par rapport à toutes ses autres blessure le choc ne lui paru pas très douloureux ! Elle respirait bruyamment, c'était la première fois qu'elle réussissait à battre Clara et elle était assez fière d'elle mais si par inadvertance elle n'était pas tombé elle savait que la rencontre qu'elles avaient disputer aurait sûrement finit autrement !

En fait pour gagné c'était simple, il suffisait qu'elle se protège des attaques de ses trois professeurs et qu'elle arrivent à contre-attaqué mais pas n'importe comment bien sûr, il fallait que le coups porté les surprennent et les mettent en situation de désavantage et ça n'arrivait pas souvent malheureusement...

Hermione se passa la main sur son front et elle remarqua la main tendue de John pour l'aider à se relever, c'est avec empressement qu'elle prit la main et il lui fit un léger sourire.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé aujourd'hui !

-Dis tout de suite que les autres fois je suis nul !

-Eh ben, on voulait pas te le dire Hermione mais oui les autres fois tu étais vraiment nul ! Dit sérieusement César mais dans ses yeux brillait un certain amusement.

-Méchant ! Fit Hermione en donnant une petite tape à César.

-En tout cas tu progresses vite Hermione, ça prouve que finalement on n'est pas de si mauvais prof que ça ! Dit Clara enthousiasme.

-Merci les gars ! Elle bâilla longuement... Je crois que je vais aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et aller me reposer un coup, après vous m'aiderez à faire mes devoirs dites ? Elle leur fit les yeux doux et le plus beau sourire qu'elle put, se qui sembla les toucher.

-Bon d'accord ! Céda César qui avait beaucoup de mal à résister aux beaux yeux d'Hermione. Uniquement parce que tu as faits de gros progrès !

-Trouve toi une excuse... Murmura Clara d'un air angélique.

Hermione sourit à cette remarque qu'elle était sûrement la seul à avoir entendu, c'est vrai qu'elle avait une drôle de relation avec César, elle l'adorait comme un grand frère mais d'une autre manière que John ou qu'avec Clara.

Comme César était plus ouvert et chaleureux c'est vers lui qu'elle se tournait pour recevoir sa dose de câlin ! Il adorait taquiner Hermione et c'était devenu une sorte de rituelle entre eux de se chercher des Noise c'était pour prouver l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre !

Avec Clara c'était différent du faite qu'elles étaient toute les deux des filles, quand elle avait besoin de conseil c'était vers elle qu'elle se tournait car certaine chose ne pouvait être abordé qu'avec une fille...

Tandis qu'avec John c'était complètement différent, John c'était son confident, c'est à lui qu'elle confiait ses inquiétudes et ses secrets...

Mais elle avait quand même du mal à tout leur confié car même si ils ne se l'avouaient pas clairement tant qu'ils ne lui diraient pas leurs secrets elle ne pourraient pas leur confié tous les siens... il y avait tellement de mystère autour d'eux... D'où venaient-ils ? Quel était leur nom de famille ? Pourquoi connaissaient-ils si bien Poudlard ? Et surtout pourquoi se détestaient-ils autant ?... et comment connaissaient-ils son _vrai _père ? Pourquoi connaissaient-ils le sortilège qui l'avait empêché d'avoir sa _vraie _apparence ?

Elle secoua la tête, il y avait trop de questions sans réponse autour d'eux et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas élucider tous ses mystères elle ne pourrait pas leur faire complètement confiance !

-Hé ho... Dit Clara pour la sortir de ses pensées.

-Hé ho, hé ho, on rentre du boulot. Coupa John qui était maintenant entrain de siffler.

Hermione secoua la tête, elle vit du coin de l'œil César pouffé de rire sous les pitreries de John, qui en passant avait décidé d'accompagner sa chanson avec une chorégraphie qu'il venait d'inventer, et Clara quand à elle avait mit ses main en signe de prière et demandait au bon Dieu pourquoi elle était entouré de gamin immature, Hermione éclata franchement de rire et tous trois la regardèrent surpris et finirent par rigoler à leur tours en comprenant qu'elle se moquaient d'eux !

-Ce que je voulais dire avant d'être interrompue par un crétin dont je ne citerai pas le nom ! C'était que tu n'était pas sensé aller prendre ta douche parce que je dois te l'avouer tu ne sens pas la rose ma grande ! Clara s'était pincé le nez pour dire la fin de sa phrase, elle avait un sourire en coin quand elle finit sa phrase.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas et fit semblant d'être vexé et de s'en aller tête bien en l'air, le problème c'était qu'elle jouait si bien la comédie et qu'elle avait un peut trop levé la tête en l'air qu'elle ne vit pas la flaque d'eau et gicla à terre. Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire à en avoir les larmes aux yeux et à s'en roulé par terre pour certain ! Il y a même un d'entre eux qui couru en dehors de la pièce pour cause de pipi imminent !

Hermione vraiment vexé, cette fois-ci, ainsi que honteuse sortit de la pièce la tête basse, et arriva dans le salon, la porte qui menait au hall était ouverte et elle se dirigea vers là pour se diriger vers la Salle de Bain !

La porte qui menait à la Salle de Bain était aussi ouverte comme un de ses professeur c'était dirigé vers là pour aller au toilette, elle franchit la porte et avança le long d'un large couloir assez profond où il y avait exposé beaucoup de peinture, au début elle avait fait attention à tout les tableau qu'elle avait découvert dans cette pièce mais au fil du temps elle n'y avait plus vraiment fait attention car ses tableau était des tableau Moldus... Arrivé à la fin du couloir elle se trouvait en face de trois porte, il y en avait une juste en face d'elle qui étaient en faite les toilettes, plus loin à droite une autre porte ou il y avait marqué Salle de Bain, et loin à gauche des toilettes se tenaient une porte ou il y avait écrit dessus douche, elle hésita un instant, maintenant qu'elle y pensait peut être qu'un bon bain lui ferait plus de bien qu'une douche... Elle opta finalement pour la douche. Elle pourrait s'endormir dans un bain trop chaud.

Elle se déshabilla, jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir d'un air critique et se mit sous la douche et y resta une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

A se rhabilla en mettant sa tenue du combattant, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi elle avait envie de mettre quelque chose en cuir, noir et moulant, elle décida de se maquiller sans savoir pourquoi... quelque chose en elle était impatient, incontrôlable, quelque chose d'important pour elle allait arriver mais quoi ? Va savoir !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir qui tournait sur place pour se montrer sous toutes les coutures. Il fallait bien l'admettre cette tenue lui allait plutôt pas mal, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait remplacé ses quelques kilos en trop par des muscles dur et ferme. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds avant de soupirer bruyamment, elle se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace avec dépit. A cause de son nouveau physique elle avait remarqué quelque changement dans le comportement de la gente masculin, après tout les blondes aux yeux étaient le fantasme de beaucoup d'hommes... Mais elle appréciait moyennement d'être traiter par les garçons comme un morceau de viande appétissant, alors qu'en faite c'était toujours elle, ses traits du visage n'avait pas changé, elle avait toujours les mêmes mimique mais juste parce qu'elle était blonde elle était traité différemment et pour une fille telle qu'elle s'en était très vexant, elle n'était pas porté sur le féministe mais là ça en devenait révoltant !

Elle reprit finalement le chemin contraire et elle vit César un peu plus loin. Elle voulut l'appeler mais le regard de ce dernier la troubla... il regardait une peinture avec un tas de sentiments différents qui défilaient à travers ses yeux ! De la colère, de l'admiration, de la tendresse, de la tristesse. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à ce tableau.

Il représentait une forêt sombre, on apercevait la pleine lune et on devinait dans cette forêt des créatures dangereuses et mystérieuses, on voyait aussi des oiseau s'envoler certainement par peur de quelque chose, ce tableau était remplit de mystère... elle s'approcha par derrière de César dans l'idée de lui faire une belle frayeur.

-Tu n'es pas très discrète. Murmura-t-il sans se détourner du tableau comme hypnotisé. Tu fais autant de bruit qu'un hippopotame.

-Qui a fait tous ses tableaux ? Demanda sèchement Hermione vexé en tapant du pied.

-Je ne sais pas ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai construit cette salle ! Répondit César avec précipitation.

-Construite ? Je pensais que cette salle était uniquement réservée aux professeurs !

Il y eu un silence pesant entre les deux compagnon et c'est la voix de John qui vint mettre fin à ce malaise.

-C'est les Maraudeurs qui ont construit la « Salle des Fêtards ».

Hermione le regarda interloqué, que venait donc faire les Maraudeurs dans cette histoire ? Et puis comment ce faisait-il qu'ils connaissaient le Maraudeurs ? Et pourquoi pouvaient-ils l'utiliser ?

-Comment connaissez-vous les...?

-César est le filleul de James, c'est normal qu'il ait le droit de venir ici, Clara est la filleule de Lara et moi je suis juste John rien de plus, rien de moins...

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle savait qui était James Potter mais ignorait qui était Lara...

-Qui est Lara ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Les yeux des deux hommes s'assombrirent un instant, une douleur intense brillait dans ceux de John, c'est même César qui du répondre à sa place.

-Lara était la sœur de James. Elle est morte d'une maladie... C'était une maladie rare et à l'époque on ne savait pas comment la soigner. Enfin on suppose qu'elle est morte, elle s'est fait enlevé par Voldemort alors on n'a jamais su où était son corps et si c'était sa maladie ou la torture qui l'avait emporté sur elle...

-Tout le monde a essayé d'oublier que James avait une sœur. Murmura John la tête toujours baissée. Pas qu'elle soit discrète que du contraire, mais j'ai l'impression que les gens on cette tendance à plus vite oublier leur pire moment, pour pouvoir mieux vivre par la suite, pour oublier... bien sûr il y a aussi les gens qui ne savent pas oublier, c'est plus fort qu'eux, ils se rappellent toutes leur vie des mauvais moments alors ils s'enferment dans leur monde et passent à côté de moment de bonheur intense... Et comme Lara était la Lumière dans tout Poudlard à une époque, tout le monde l'aimait même les Serpentard, un sourire d'elle faisait chavirer tous les cœurs alors personne n'a pu accepté sa mort... S'exclama John le regard dans le vague, ailleurs...

-Tout en elle était pur, sa voix surtout et quand elle chantait l'hymne de Poudlard, on avait l'impression que l'instant d'après on pouvait mourir, on ne regretterai rien... Continua César. Mais après sa mort tout le monde a accusé le coup à sa manière, mais pour arrêter de se blesser, ils ont décidé de ne plus parler d'elle, c'est pourquoi presque personne ne connaît son existence, pourtant un jour si tu demande à une adulte qui a vécu plus ou moins en même temps qu'elle, cette personne te racontera toutes ses bêtises, ses idées plus que douteuse, ses blagues... Elle voulait devenir journaliste, d'ailleurs c'est elle qui tenait le rôle de Journaliste-en-Chef mais...

-Mais comme elle est morte les autres n'on pas eu le cœur de continuer, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui le journal de Poudlard n'existe plus ! Mais on aurait pu la sauver si on avait eu le livre, mais il l'a donné à cette Eva ! S'écria Clara en crachant le nom.

Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix froide de son amie, jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de rage, elle vit du coin de l'oeil les deux garçons se crisper et John serrer les poings.

-Tu ne sais pas qui elle est, je ne te permet pas de la juger !

-C'est normal puisque c'est elle qui à ta sœur !

-Arrêtez ! De toute façon vous savez bien qu'on ne revient pas dans le passé, on n'en a pas le droit ! De toute façon si jamais elle était rester en vie ça aurait été encore pire... Elle est bien là ou elle est ! Dit calmement César.

Clara ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, mais elle s'approcha de César avec un regard meurtrier et mit une bonne claque à César, qui recula sous l'impact de la gifle de la femme. Hermione, elle, recula de peur, elle venait de comprendre au moins une chose, cette Lara était une des causes de leur haine...

-Je ne te permets pas de dire ça sur ma marraine ! Cria Clara.

-Réfléchi un peu la bleu ! Qui était amoureux de cette fille ? Qui était près à tout pour elle ? Des meilleurs amis ça te dit quelque chose ? Ça aurait déchiré nos deux familles ! Mieux vaut être ensemble que l'un contre l'autre. Conclut César.

-Mais pas au prix d'une vie ! S'écrièrent John et Clara.

Clara lança un regard noir à John et lui lança d'une voix froide.

-Si James avait su dire non, elle ne serait pas morte !

-James a écouté son cœur ! Répliqua rageusement John.

-Dis plutôt qu'il trouvait qu'un s'était déjà assez ! Riposta Clara.

-Au moins lui il l'a accepté ! Argumenta le blond.

Clara mit une baffe qui claqua sur la joue de John, Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire ! C'était entrain de dégénérer, et elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne comprenait pas tout leur propos... La colère se lisait sur les traits de John, si Clara n'était pas une fille il lui aurait donné un bon direct...

-C'est plus fort que toi de taper sur les gens ? Enfin sur les mecs plutôt ! Tu sais j'y peux rien moi si ta pa su faire ton Œdipe ! Enfin je me demande quel homme aurait voulu de toi comme fille !

-Tiens comme ça ne fait rien quand ça vient d'un mec même pas désiré ! Répondit Clara avec désinvolture mais pourtant dans ses yeux, Hermione avait pu voir juste un instant qu'elle avait été blessée par les paroles du blond.

Les yeux de John affichèrent sa douleur.

-Tu crois que toi t'étais désiré ? Tu crois qu'on peut avoir envie d'avoir des enfants à 18 ans ?

Clara ricana et s'approcha dangereusement de John, mais pas dangereuse dans le style « j'vais t'en coller une » mais plus dans le style « attention à garder votre cœur en place car me voilà ».

-T'as oublié qu'à cette époque Voldemort était le Maître incontesté ? T'as oublié que tout le monde voulait avoir des descendant plus vite pour au moins laisser ça trace sur Terre !

-Lukas est la trace qu'à laisser ton père !

-Je n'ai pas de père ! Je n'en aurais jamais, ce n'était qu'un crétin fini ce mec, je me demande comment ma mère à pu coucher avec ce mec, il me dégoûte ! Tout comme tout ceux de sa famille.

César ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche par contre il mit la main à sa baguette car quelque chose attira son attention, elle sentit tout un changement se faire en elle ou plutôt dans une part d'elle-même, elle regarda partout, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer de manière clandestine dans l'école. Et elle entendit un bruit de chute se passer dans le salon, aussi tôt elle courut vers cette pièce, jamais elle ne lui avait parut aussi loin... aussi inaccessible. Elle avait la gorge sèche, son cœur battait la chamade, mais une alerte rouge s'était allumée dans son cerveau et avant d'entrer dans la pièce elle fit apparaître son épée par précaution.

Trois personnes se tenaient dans la pièce, un homme blond d'une trentaine d'année qui souriait, une asiatique qui rigolait à en avoir les larmes aux yeux et un garçon a plat ventre qui se massait le front avec agacement. Quand ils la virent débouler ainsi dans la pièce leur premier réflexe fut de faire apparaître une épée également. Devait-elle les affronter tous les trois ? Une main se posa sur son épaule et vit John qui souriait d'un large sourire et ses yeux bleus l'intriguèrent.

-Salut Greg ça va ? Le salua chaleureusement John.

-John ? Clara ? César ? Dit l'homme après un instant de réflexion en dévisageant les trois professeurs de haut en bas. C'est vous ? Comme vous avez grandit ! J'ai l'impression de revoir vos mères et pères à la fois ! Petits c'était déjà flagrant mais maintenant c'est fou !

-On a grandit. Dit tout simplement John mais on voyait une sonnette d'alarme s'être allumé dans ses yeux à présent vert.

L'homme reporta son attention sur elle et quand elle croisa ses yeux trop bleu, ses cheveux blond, elle comprit qui il était pour elle, la première chose qu'elle voulut faire était de fuir mais s'était impossible avec John qui était juste derrière elle et qui la tenait fermement.

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure de leur dire ! Non, John ? Demanda mal à l'aise Clara.

-Je crois qu'ils savent déjà Clara !

Bien sur qu'elle savait, c'était flagrant, c'était... elle voulait partir, elle voulait se cacher ! Elle n'avait pas accepter quand John avait essayer de lui parler de son père, elle lui avait répliquer qu'elle n'était pas prête ! Et elle ne l'était toujours pas et l'avoir dans cette pièce en ce moment était trop dur pour elle !

-César qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda son père.

César semblait prit au dépourvu... en tout cas son père devait vraiment bien les connaître car César était le garçon qui mentait le moins bien au monde, c'était plus fort que lui, il finissait toujours par dire la vérité et Hermione s'en était déjà plusieurs fois servi.

-Eh ben... en faite... voilà quoi ! Je... Stevens en fait... ce n'est pas moi c'est John ! Bégaya César en se frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme un petit enfant pris en faute.

-John ?

-C'est ta...

-Je sais qui elle est ! C'est frappant autant physiquement que magiquement ! Tu as toujours su où elle se trouvait n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question c'était plus une affirmation.

-Je... elle me l'avais dit qu'elle était enceinte ! Je n'allais pas la laisser accoucher de la descendante de Marguerite sans protection magique ! Alors j'ai été la voir et je lui ai tout dit sur le monde magique... le jour de la naissance de la petite j'ai été la trouvée et j'ai camouflé les pouvoirs et le vrai physique de ta fille ! C'était pour le bien d'Hélène !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Pourquoi tu m'as caché tout ça ?

-Pour ton bien ! Tu sais qu'elle est le nom de ta fille Stevens ? Hermione _Granger _! Tu en connais beaucoup des Granger toi ?

-Oh mon Dieu John, ne me dit pas qu'elle est la fille de...

-Si.

Son vrai père semblait vraiment surpris et choqué par la nouvelle mais comment connaissait-il son père ? Ou plutôt son père adoptif... enfin... l'homme qu'elle avait appelé papa toute sa vie... S'était confus dans son esprit.

-Je suis désolé. Vraiment ! Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Tu es comme un second père pour moi, t'est le parrain de ma sœur et si elle avait été là elle m'aurait sûrement tué de t'avoir blessée.

Greg ou Stevens ou qu'importe son nom prit sa tête entre ses mains et le fait de le voir si désespéré la blessa.

-Je dois partir. Murmura-t-il après un instant de silence pesant. Il faut que j'aille voir mon frère et ma sœur, je crois que ça fait trop longtemps qu'on a coupez les liens !

C'est comme ça qu'il disparu elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui poser une seule question ! Les deux autres ados la dévisageait avec surprise.

-Ramener mon père ici tout de suite ! Explosa la jeune asiatique. J'ai deux mots à lui dire !

Les trois adultes se regardèrent avec inquiétude, ils ne savaient visiblement que faire et elle n'avait aucune envie de les sortir de l'embarras !

-Soeurette, calme toi ! Reprend toi ! Lui dit le garçon en tenant sa sœur fermement.

Soeurette ? Ça signifiait qu'en plus d'une sœur elle avait hérité d'un frère pourtant ils ne se ressemblait pas du tout ! Enfin si on tenait en compte qu'elles non plus ne se ressemblaient absolument pas ça pouvait passé mais quand même... Elle dévisagea le garçon, si elle n'était pas dans un instant critique elle l'aurait certainement trouvé pas mal, il était grand et plutôt bien foutu sans pour autant se la jouer...

-Comment ça me reprendre ? Mais tu sais ce que tout ça signifie ? Ça veut dire que je suis mit sur le banc de touche ! Putain, depuis toute petite il m'a entraînée pour que je prenne la main pour pouvoir transmettre le pouvoir promis aux descendants des quatre et j'apprends que je n'en serai jamais capable car je suis la deuxième de ses filles ! Mais tu sais le plus blessant dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne m'a jamais parler de cette femme, de cette Hélène ! C'est pourtant avec moi qu'il a passé 14 ans de sa vie, je suis sa fille et je ne sais rien de lui ! Hurla-t-elle. Mon frère aide moi... Finit-elle par murmurer.

Son frère la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse et délicatesse, sa sœur se détendit... un étrange sentiment se déversa en elle... la jalousie... elle aussi elle avait envie que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras pour la rassurer. C'est Clara qui gênée par cette scène se racla la george.

-Hum, hum.

Le garçon rouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard noir ! Et elle le reconnu à ses yeux ! Des yeux vert émeraude... Est-ce que c'était possible ? C'était _lui _?

-Je suis désolé de vous déran...

-Harry ? Demanda-t-elle en coupant Clara.

Les trois adultes se tendirent encore plus. Il la dévisagea, et se décolla de la jeune asiatique et s'approcha d'elle, s'en qu'elle puisse réagir il prit son menton du bout des doigts et il regarda droit dans ses yeux... Elle était troublée par la profondeur des yeux de son meilleur ami...

-Tu as changé Mione, mais tes yeux brilles de la même manière... murmura-t-il. J'ai bien faillit ne pas te reconnaître ! Lui avoua-t-il.

Et avant qu'elle puisse réagir, il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la serrer légèrement et appuya son front contre le sien, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre se qui se passait qu'un autre sentiment s'empara d'elle... un sentiment de total liberté et de sécurité ainsi que de confiance... elle en ferma les yeux de plaisir de retrouver se sentiment qui lui paraissait si lointain ! Ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne s'était plus sentit aussi bien. Et contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami elle déversa touts les sentiments qui étaient rester en elle ses dernier temps et elle se mit à pleurer comme un bébé... il faut l'avouez elle se sentait quand même un peu honteuse !

-Chut Mione... tu sais je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné aussi longtemps. Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Je ne savais pas que je t'étais si indispensable ! Ajouta-t-il avec sarcasme.

Elle le regarda surprise et après un instant d'hésitation lui donna une petite claque sur les biceps.

-Ouuiiiiiiiillllllllle Mione, tu ma fait mal. Exagéra Harry.

-Crétin !

-Et fier de l'être car c'est moi Ô pauvre crétin qui a réussi à te faire sourire !

Hermione sourit un peu plus, Harry semblait plus heureux et elle en était vraiment satisfaite mais elle se demandait quand même qui lui avait rendu son sourire, elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à l'asiatique.

-Frangine approche. Continua Harry en tendant sa main à l'asiatique.

Hermione frissonna, comme elle l'avait pensé c'était peut être cette fille qui lui avait rendu le sourire ! Ils semblaient vraiment proche tous les deux car bien qu'elle connaisse Harry depuis quelques années maintenant jamais il ne l'avait appelé comme ça ou même n'avait semblé aussi proche.

-Alexandra j'te présente Hermione.

Les deux filles se dévisagèrent un instant après tout elles étaient sœur normalement mais Hermione avait besoin de le voir pour le croire, et finalement elle remarqua les yeux bleu clair d'Alexandra, ça devait sûrement être un trait physique commun de la famille !

-Harry je te présente John, Clara et César les profs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry hocha la tête en les dévisageant tous les trois à tour de rôles, il lança un regard à Alexandra qui hocha négativement la tête et à sa tête Hermione comprit qu'elle était frustrée.

-Comment ça se fait que vous connaissez mon père ? Finit par demander Alex les dents serré.

-Est-ce que vos pères ont connu les Maraudeurs ? Ajouta Harry.

'_Ho, ho c'est mal parti_' pensa Hermione. Mais à sa plus grande surprise ses trois amis se regardèrent et semblèrent hésité à répondre. Pour finir Clara quitta la pièce.

-Tu pars où la bleu ? demanda John incrédule

-C'est ton problème, ça ne me regarde pas tes histoire de famille ! Répondit froidement Clara.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec elle pour une fois ! Cela ne nous regarde pas. Ajouta César en approuvant Clara

-Mais... Dit John la bouche ouvert d'effroi.

-Débrouille toi tout seul ! Après tout c'est toi qui es supposé être le courageux ici ! Dit avec sarcasme César.

-Et toi tu est sensé être le loyal ! Cracha John.

-Seulement avec mes amis... Le rouge.

Un silence gênant suivit la disparition de César mais après c'être passé la main dans les cheveux John d'un geste hésitant il tendit la main vers la table pour le conviés à s'asseoir.

------------------------------------------------------

Note de Sheena China :

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! Bon, c'est la plus longue de mes fics, c'est celle qui m'a pris le plus de temps car c'est la toute première que j'ai écrit et ça me fait bizarre de la publié.

Bon, pour ceux qui veulent savoir, je publierais le deuxième chap après les exams. Pour mon histoire "c'est dans le passé" c'est pareil si j'ai finit le chap 5 d'ici là!

M'enfin, ici, pour ceux qui ont lu les deux, ils vont vouloir savoir des choses, sur ce que sont devenus ceux du passé et tout ça mais je ne peux pas répondre... je sais ce qu'ils leur est arrivé mais je ne dévoilerais rien sur ça. ça gacherais tout aussi non pour les deux histoires.


	2. La Salle des Maraudeurs

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, une gentille dame anglaise dont je subtilise les personnages ! Enfin, pas tous, j'ai les faits maison aussi ! Sinon, tous les événements qui s'y déroulent n'appartiennent qu'à moi et ne représentent pas la réalité des choses. Important, cette histoire **_ne tient_** **_pas compte du tome 6_**.

**Résumer :** le mieux si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose est de lire « **C'est en connaissant le passé...** » La première partie de cette histoire. Les deux histoires se complète et permettent de mieux comprendre certaine chose. Elles seront en parallèle à partir de maintenant.

**Personnage :**

Harry Potter : Descendant de Godric Gryffondor, il s'est absenté durant deux mois du monde des sorciers, une fois revenu il est bien décidé à ne plus se laissé manipulé par qui que se soit. N'a plus qu'un seul but dans la vie, venger ses parents et Sirius. Considère Alexandra Parker comme sa sœur.

Hermione Granger : descendante directe de Marguerite. Elle découvre ses origines avec l'arrivé de John, c'est ce dernier qui a camouflé les pouvoirs d'Hermione à sa naissance... Elle a du mal à accepter son nouveau physique. Elle s'entend à merveille avec les 3 nouveaux profs. Demi-sœur d'Alexandra.

Alexandra Parker : Fille cadette de Stevens Parker. Elevé par ce dernier pour pouvoir donner les pouvoirs aux descendants des quatre fondateurs. Déçue de ne pas pourvoir le faire. Elle a un sale caractère et est très possessive. Considère Harry comme son frère. C'est la demi-sœur d'Hermione.

Stevens Parker : Père d'Hermione et Alexandra. Ancien ami de Lily et James (voir « C'est en connaissant le passé... »). Veut venger la mort de ses amis. Il s'est blessé face à un combat contre Voldemort. Il éprouve de la colère face à Dumbledore.

John : Nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pratiqué sur les humains. Il cache son nom. Il a de nombreux pouvoirs, il a connu James et Stevens dans sa jeunesse. Eprouve de la haine pour Clara et César. Il est devenu le confident d'Hermione qu'il adore. Cache plus d'un secret à quiconque...

Clara : Nouvelle prof au même titre que John mais en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au niveau théorique. Fille moqueuse et sûre d'elle. Elle déteste son père et ne supporte qu'on lui parle de lui. A un profond respect pour sa marraine décédé Lara Potter. Cache son véritable nom.

César : Nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pratiqué sur les animaux magique. Le doudou d'Hermione, il a besoin d'être rassuré. A un côté plus noir et sombre que les deux autres... C'est le filleul de James Potter. Il cache son nom.

Marguerite : Elle a reçu une partie des pouvoirs des quatre fondateurs, elle n'a pas le droit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs mais de les donner à un descendant des quatre en qui elle a confiance. C'est la nièce de Merlin l'Enchanteur. (Voir chap 5 de « c'est en connaissant le passé »).

Pour le commencement c'est déjà pas mal. Moins de pers que dans l'autre mais c'est pas mal non plus... bon, ici on va en apprendre un peu plus sur les trois profs et le caractère des personnages va plus se faire sentir. Bonne lecture à tous,

Sheena China

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chap 2 La Salle des Maraudeurs.**

_Un silence gênant suivit la disparition de César mais après c'être passé la main dans les cheveux John d'un geste hésitant il tendit la main vers la table pour le conviés à s'asseoir._

-Il vaut mieux être assis. Tous les trois je crois que vous avez des questions à me poser et j'y répondrai du mieux que je peux.

-Comment connais-tu mon père ? Répéta Alexandra une fois installé.

-Comment as-tu rencontré ma mère ? Comment mes vrais parents se sont rencontrés ? Et comment ça se fait que Stevens connaisse mon père ? Enfin je veux dire l'homme que j'ai appelé papa toute ma vie ?

John prit cinq seconde de réflexion, certainement cherchant ses mots et répondit :

-Je vais d'abord commencer par Hermione.

Il inspira un grand coup avant de commencer et fit remonter à lui de vieux souvenir.

-... Je l'ai rencontré par hasard ta mère...

Commença-t-il d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, une voix plus enroué que d'ordinaire...

-...Mes parents m'avaient envoyé chez Stevens durant un moment, ils étaient amis, amis d'enfance pour mon père et ma mère et lui était assez proche, c'est Stevens qui s'est occupé de moi durant quelques mois...

A son sourire, on comprit qu'il avait de bon souvenir de ses moments passer avec Stevens.

-...il vivait en dehors de la ville près d'un terrain de jeu, je me rappelle qu'il neigeait ce jour là, c'était une belle journée... qui s'est mal terminé... je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais Stevens ne peut pas aller n'importe où ! Tout ça à cause de Voldemort ! Vous savez il n'a jamais supporter avoir en lui le pouvoir de détruire la mage noir mais de ne pas savoir l'utiliser... mais il était très téméraire et il avait combattu plusieurs fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres... mais il sortait toujours très blésée de ses duels... le plus grave ce fut quand Voldemort lui comprimât les poumons par je ne sais qu'elle sort... Stevens en a gardé de grave séquelle !

Il grimaça à se souvenir, ses sourcils plus froncés que d'ordinaire, dans ses yeux brillait encore l'inquiétude

-...Il n'arrivait plus à aller en ville, l'air y était trop mauvaise, l'apnée il ne devait même pas y penser et avant d'aller dans un endroit il devait lancé un sort pour purifier l'air qui l'entourait et les mois qui suivirent se duel il fit des crises pendant lesquels il ne pouvait pas respirer... ce jour là Stevens fit une crise...

A présent on y voyait la peur, Hermione avait vraiment l'impression de revivre cette histoire, et les yeux de John ne mentaient pas, elle sentait tous ses sentiments passés par ses yeux.

-...j'étais jeune j'avais à peine 8 ans et je n'étais pas assez puissant pour pouvoir l'aidé comme il le fallait ! Je lui ai quand même jeté un sort de protection et j'ai courut dehors chercher de l'aide ! Je traversais le parc aussi vite que je le pouvais et au moment où j'allais dépasser la balançoire j'ai aperçu une femme qui venait d'entrer, elle promenait son chien alors je l'ai appelé et lui ai expliqué que mon oncle faisait une crise parce qu'il était malade des poumons ! Et a ma grande surprise elle me demanda où était ma maison, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle appelle des médecins et je crois qu'elle a deviné mes pensées à mon visage car elle m'a expliqué qu'elle venait de terminer ses année de médecine, je l'ai guidé jusqu'à la maison... elle a juste haussé un sourcil quand elle a vu la bulle que j'avais crée autour de Stevens mais n'a rien dit !

C'était bien sa mère tout craché, à aider tout le monde et à ne jamais poser de questions indiscrètes... mais elle savait que par la suite l'image qu'elle aurait de sa mère après le récit de John allait être chambouler... elle le savait...

-...Elle m'a gentiment chassée de la pièce en disant que ce n'était pas la place d'un enfant... elle s'est montrée très gentille avec moi, elle m'a préparé un dîné et m'a raconter une histoire avant d'aller me couché... je crois qu'elle a veillé toute la nuit sur Stevens... le lendemain matin elle s'occupait déjà de lui quand j'ai été le voir... cette femme était merveilleuse car même fatigué elle m'a sourit et m'a préparé mon petit-déjeuner... c'était une femme formidable !

Une tendresse indéfinissable s'afficha sur le regard de John, il semblait sincère, il semblait apprécié sa mère pour sa gentillesse, dans la description qu'il avait d'elle elle sentait encore sa gratitude.

-...Et c'était ta mère Hermione, c'était Hélène... après trois jours Stevens finit par se réveiller et j'ai vu dans ses yeux quelque chose de nouveau !

Son regard s'illumina à cette évocation.

-... Je n'avais peut être que 8 ans mais j'ai su ce que leur regard signifiait ! Je ne savais pas comment appeler leur première rencontre à l'époque, maintenant je sais, un coup de foudre, leur regard, leur geste, leur parole tout exprimait leur amour réciproque et intense... c'est ainsi qu'ils se sont rencontrés... mais elle était fiancée...

Par contre à cette évocation son regard s'assombrit, il devint presque noir...

-...ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle devrait repartir rejoindre son fiancé, le mariage était déjà prévu... de plus Stevens n'a pas essayé de la retenir, il ne voulait pas que Voldemort lui découvre une autre faiblesse que Lily... heu... enfin je veux dire... Stevens considérait Lily comme sa petite sœur... enfin soit reprenons.

Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, ses yeux s'était mis à briller comme jamais quand il avait prononcé le nom de Lily, visiblement troublé certainement de le dire devant Harry pensa-t-elle quand elle remarqua le regard gêné qu'il lança à Harry. Pour se redonner contenance il se racla la gorge.

-... Ils se sont quittés après trois mois, mais Stevens n'avait pas vu la magie s'emballer autour d'Hélène... je ne sais pas si on vous l'a expliqué mais quand la magie s'emballe autour d'une femme cela signifie qu'elle est enceinte... je crois que Stevens était aveuglé par son amour pour Hélène et il n'a pas remarqué se changement... mais moi oui... je m'étais attaché à Hélène et je savais qui était Stevens, je ne pouvais pas laissé Hélène accouché de la descendante de Marguerite, alors j'ai tout raconté à Hélène, je lui ai tout dit sur la magie... on a prévu que le jours de la naissance de la petite je bloquerais sa magie et modifierait sa physionomie car les Quatre auraient sentit sa venue au monde, et Tom aurait envoyé ses Mangemorts pour capturé la petite, il était hors de question qu'Hélène subisse ça ! Mais en même temps j'étais rassuré que Marin veille sur elle...

Il y eut un silence où les trois ados enregistrèrent ce que venait de leur raconter John... jamais elle n'aurait pu pensé que c'était dans ses circonstances qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ! Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire le sentiment qui s'emparait d'elle... elle comprenait bien des choses maintenant comme le fait que sa mère n'avait pas été surprise d'apprendre l'existence de la magie... enfin quoique son père non plus... mais d'après ce que John venait de dire il connaissait lui-même Marin... elle eut pour lui un sentiment de pitié mêlé d'un amour indéchiffrable... il l'avait aimé comme sa propre fille, l'avait chéri et chouchouté comme tous les pères et pour ça elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Avant elle n'avait jamais compris les enfants qui préféraient leur beau-père à leur propre père, aujourd'hui elle comprenait enfin : Stevens aurait beau être son père biologique celui qui avait cette place d'honneur dans son cœur était Marin Granger.

-Pour ta deuxième et dernière questions je ne peux pas te répondre, je ne me mêles pas des histoire de votre famille...

-Notre famille ? Dit Hermione, elle voulait en apprendre un peu plus...

-Il y en a combien d'autres ? Demanda aussi tôt Alexandra. Et au fait comment ça se fait que mon père ait un frère et une soeur ?

Hermione était surprise, comment la jeune asiatique pouvait ignoré autant de chose concernant sa propre famille ? C'était étrange, Alexandra avait vécu avec leur vrai père et elle était aussi ignorante l'une que l'autre sur leur famille...

-Connaissez-vous le nom de Marguerite ? Répondit John, sans se soucier de l'air indigné des deux filles.

-Heu... firent les deux filles, elles dévisagèrent Harry un moment.

Il fit un geste négatif de la main en fronçant les sourcils, il regarda John avec intensité.

-Jamais entendu ! Finit-il par dire d'une voix sec et cassante.

John hocha la tête.

-Il est gardé secret... on sait juste qu'elle a eu trois enfant, deux fils et une fille c'est tous ce que je peux vous dire aussi non ils risquent de me tuer ! Rigola John mais dans ses yeux elle vit qu'il ne rigolait pas temps que ça et que son oncle, sa tante et son père pourrait vraiment le faire souffrir.

Alexandra pas satisfaite pour un sou de cette réponse enchaîna.

-Et moi je descends duquel ? Et les deux autres ont eux aussi des descendants et qu'elle est leur pouvoir ?

-De celui du milieu, oui et je ne sais pas.

-Et comment nos pères se sont rencontrés ?

-Leurs pères se connaissaient.

-Nos pères se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont tout petits ? Ils ont grandi ensemble ?

-Oui et oui.

-Donc mon père et le tien étaient meilleur amis ?

-Non.

Alexandra lui lança un regard noir, très noir et Hermione remarqua son prof préféré déglutir avec difficulté, sa petite sœur ne semblait pas apprécié qu'il réponde si évasivement.

-Ils se considéraient plus comme des frères ! Ajouta précipitament John. Ma sœur est la filleule de ton père !

-Je ne savais pas que mon père était parrain.

-Oh, ma sœur et lui ne se sont pas vus longtemps ! Elle est partie faire un voyage avec des amies de mes parents à l'age de un jour, depuis je ne l'ai pas revue mais je sais qu'elle reviendra !

-Comment tu peux te souvenir de ta sœur ? Demanda encore Alexandra incrédule.

En fait elle n'était pas vraiment la seule ! Un jour ? Mais quel parent pouvait faire ça à leur fille ?

-Nous sommes jumeaux, elle étaient le portrait craché de ma mère et moi celui de mes grand pères !

-Mouais. Dis moi un peu comment ils s'appelaient, je les connais peut être.

-Heu... non je préfère pas, vous n'êtes pas encore prêt selon moi à savoir ma vrai origine ! Avoua-t-il mal à l'aise.

Mais avant qu'Alexandra enchaîne avec d'autres questions la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser rentrer deux filles qu'Hermione n'appréciait pas beaucoup : Luna Lovegood et Cho Chang. Sans ménagement elles lancèrent leurs affaires sur un des divans et s'approchèrent avec un magnifique hibou noir perché sur leur épaule. Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant en les apercevant tous.

-On te dérange pas John ?

-Bien sur que non ! Répondit John un peu trop enthousiaste pour paraître net, il cachait beaucoup trop de chose pensa Hermione.

-T'aurais pas vu Clara-Chan ? Kasumi-San nous a encore envoyé les hiboux de clan Chang ! Dit Luna sans émotion.

-C'est gênant surtout qu'il y a que l'aînée du clan Chang qui peut s'approcher de ces foutus hiboux ! Dit Cho en lançant un regard noir aux hiboux ! Elle va encore nous faire souffrir...

Les deux Serdaigles firent la grimace, Hermione se demandait bien pourquoi Cho disaient ça et d'ailleurs depuis quand c'est deux là s'entendaient bien ? Et depuis quand elle connaissait bien Clara ?

-Normalement elle doit être dans sa chambre.

-Trompée le rouge je suis de retour ! Impossible de ne pas entendre le boucan qu'on fait mes chères cousines.

-Oh fait pas ta rabat-joie et détache nous ses lettres !

-Je ne sais pas... J'aurais quoi en échange ?

Cousines ? Ces deux idiotes de services étaient les cousines de Clara ? Non mais vraiment ! Pourquoi Clara ne lui avait jamais dit ? Pourquoi ne les avaient-elles jamais vu se parler toutes les trois ? Pourq...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit Cho en la coupant dans ses pensées.

-Je veux que vous m'apportiez un bébé licorne dans moins de deux jours et je vous ouvrirais vos lettres !

-Mais il va falloir aller dans la forêt ! S'exclama Luna.

-Ça veut aussi dire que notre week-end tombe à l'eau ! Gémit Cho.

-Et oui couz on n'a jamais rien sans rien ! Clara leur fit un clin d'œil.

-On a le droit à tous nos pouvoirs cette fois-ci ? On peut utiliser nos _dons_ ?

-Mouais, mais cette fois-ci vous serez accompagné !

-Oh non ! Pas de troll Clara ! Ils sont trop bêtes et on doit toujours les surveiller pour qu'ils ne nous assomment pas, commença Cho dégoûté.

-Ni de lutin ! Ils arrêtent pas de parler, de nous dire qu'on ne prend pas de raccourci, qu'on est trop lente ! Fit Luna agacé.

-Sans oublié de serpent ! On les voit à peine et il faut tout le temps faire attention qu'ils ne nous mordent pas ! Siffla Cho.

-Ou encore de rat ! Ils ont peur de tous, ils s'enfuient au moindre bruit et on met des plombes à les retrouver ! Renifla Luna

-Mais non, franchement cousines, vous serez juste accompagné d'Hermione.

Hermione ne sut que dire mais pas les deux Serdaigles apparemment ! Sales pestes pensa-t-elle !

-C'est une débutante ! S'exclama Cho.

-Elle n'a pas de dons, ajouta Luna

-Elle ne sait pas bien contrôlé la magie des éléments, continua Cho.

-Elle est nulle à l'épée. Affirma Luna

-Conclusion, tu veux notre mort ou plutôt sa mort ! Hors de question qu'on lui sauve la misse ! Bouda Cho en lui lançant un regard noir.

Décidemment Hermione aimait encore moins ces deux Serdaigles !

-C'est vrai que vus sous cette angle ! Finit par dire Clara.

Hermione lui lança un regard indigné, comment son amie pouvait douté d'elle, mais elle lui fit un clin d'œil se qui sur le coup remonta son moral, mais après cinq secondes de réflexion se rendit conte que un clin d'œil de Clara n'équivalait à rien de bon !

-Ah tu vois même toi tu l'admets ! Dirent en cœur les cousines qui elles ne semblaient pas avoir remarquer le clin d'œil.

-Je sais, c'est pourquoi Alexandra et Harry se joindront à vous !

-Mais tu veux notre mort ! S'exclama Luna.

-Attends ! Alexandra comment ? Et Harry ? Harry Potter ? S'informa Cho qui avait tilté au nom d'Harry...

-Alexandra Parker ! Et ben oui Harry Potter !

-La fille de Stevens ? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait deux filles ! Et ils sont où ? Demanda Cho en regardant sa cousine.

-Là !

Les deux Serdaigles dévisagèrent les deux personnes que Clara pointait du doigt, Cho haussa un sourcil et Luna ne fit aucun commentaire, elles regardèrent juste Clara dans les yeux et Hermione sentit qu'un contact magique s'installait entres les trois filles. Jamais Hermione n'avait sentit ça, et jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné que ces deux filles puissent faire ça !

-D'accord ! Vous avez raison ! Soupira Clara, elle lança un regard à Harry et Alexandra. Elles veulent vous tester pour voir où vous en êtes magiquement parlant.

-Je ne me salis pas les mains ! C'est toi l'aîné, c'est toi qui les test ! S'exclama Cho et Luna l'approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Pfff, vous êtes vraiment paresseuse, c'est encore moi qui vais me taper le sale boulot ! Bon autant allez dans la salle de combat. Et le rouge tu m'aides ?

-Mouais, pourquoi pas... j'affronte Potter et toi Parker ? dit aussi tôt John un peu trop enthousiaste.

-D'accord ! Qui veut commencer ?

Alexandra regarda Harry qui hocha la tête, elle s'avança d'un pas.

-Je commence. Voyons voir comment se débrouille la descendante de Rowana Serdaigle !

Il y eut un silence pesant où Hermione dévisagea les trois cousines ! Elles descendaient de Rowana Serdaigle ? Rien que ça ! Et se sourire sur le visage de Clara, elle paressait sûr d'elle.

Finalement elles allèrent au centre de la pièce tandis que tous les autres s'appuyèrent contre le mur, Harry était à côté d'elle et Cho et Luna un peu plus loin, Hermione surpris un regard de Cho assez appréciateur sur le corps d'Harry et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir alors que Cho lui lançait un clin d'œil ! Quelle peste.

Mais son attention fut attirer vers le centre de la pièce car l'auras des deux filles augmenta vraiment fort, Hermione était surprise, jamais Clara avait utiliser autant d'énergie pour elle ! Mais le plus surprenant c'est que la jeune Alexandra ne semblait pas s'en formaliser et continuait d'augmenter elle aussi. Mais Hermione remarqua que l'aura d'Alexandra semblait plus instable, comme si ça montrait qu'elle était très impatiente et sa magie en éternel mouvement ! D'ailleurs le premier assaut fut donné par cette dernière qui fit un saut de trois mètre et fendit son épée sur Clara qui se défendit en mettant l'épée au dessus de sa tête, mais la force qu'avait utilisé Alexandra la fit reculer sur un bon mètre... les coups qui suivirent était assez doux, ils servaient juste à se tester l'une l'autre et encor une fois c'est Alexandra qui monta le niveau en donnant un coup de pied au visage de Clara qui surprise qu'elle n'utilise pas son épée ne put esquiver le coup, mais elle bloqua le coup suivant d'Alexandra sans aucune difficulté, visiblement elle n'était pas trop sonné ! Mais à sa grande surprise Clara fit un bon de six mètre en arrière et fit disparaître son épée et elle joint ses mains et ferma les yeux, Hermione vit juste les lèvres de sa prof remuer, Alexandra qui était pris au dépourvu se mit à courir vers elle et à la place de l'épée elle fit apparaître un arc à flèche qu'elle tendit, une flèche couleur rouge apparu dans sa main et de temps en temps Hermione percevait un rayon noir qui traversait la flèche, Hermione savait que la flèche représentait la couleur de l'aura de la personne qui l'utilisait mais par contre Hermione ne savait pas ce que signifiait les couleurs qui la traversait... mais elle ne put s'interroger plus sur la question car elle entendit la flèche fendre l'air et cinquante centimètres avant qu'elle atteigne sa cible Clara rouvrit les yeux, tout ses yeux était bleu électrique, et la flèche fut détruite par la seul force de ses iris, puis après cette démonstration de force Clara disparu, plus aucune trace d'elle, elle s'était volatilisé, Hermione regarda alors sa sœur qui elle tendait l'oreille, elle avait fait réapparaître son épée et Hermione à son tour tendit l'oreille mais rien, aucun son sauf sa respiration et celle d'Harry et à sa grande surprise elle entendit Alexandra éclaté de rire.

-Rowana Serdaigle avait le pouvoir de voir l'avenir d'une personne en regardant cette personne dans les yeux, elle était d'une grande sensibilité et savait deviné si les gens avaient de bonne ou mauvaise intention, elle pouvait voir l'avenir à travers ses rêves et elle savait aussi disparaître grâce à un enchantement de son cru que personne a part ses descendants connaissent car il se transmet de génération en génération de bouche à oreille.

-Tu t'y connais petite.

Et Clara réapparu derrière le dos d'Alexandra l'élément feu tendu sur la nuque de sa sœur.

-J'ai perdu, je ne savais pas que quand on utilisait se sort toute trace de magie de l'utilisateur disparaissait ! Je n'ai pas été assez prudente.

-Et ouais jeune fille, mais je dois t'avouer que tu es quand même forte, je ne savais pas que tu arrivais à transformer ton épée mais je n'aurais pas du en être surprise seul ton père pouvait faire ça ! Avoua Clara, son regard se dirigea ensuite vers Harry. Je suppose que toi aussi tu sais le faire ? Le combat suivant risque d'être très intéressant !

Harry se dirigea vers le centre du cercle sans se précipiter, il était calme et détendu... John quand a lui rayonnait, ses yeux était bleu et semblait vraiment s'amuser de cette situation. Ils se saluèrent brièvement et sans attendre John porta le premier coup qu'Harry esquivat sans difficulté, mais John enchaîna en mettant Harry dans des situations de plus en plus difficiles et elle avait plusieurs fois vu Harry se tordre à fin d'éviter un coup ! John arrêta un instant ses assauts et semblât hésiter.

-Dis moi p'tit t'aimes la difficulté ?

-Non, mais je crois qu'elle est tombé amoureuse de moi !

John éclata de rire et fit apparaître une autre épée dans sa main gauche, John fit quelques mouvements à une vitesse spectaculaire et il se remit en position de combat, et pour la première fois depuis le début du combat elle vit Harry mal à l'aise et il changea même de position de combat et à sa grande surprise c'est son meilleur ami qui relança le combat ! Hermione trouvait que la façon de bouger d'Harry était différente... plus légère... plus dansante... Hermione trouvait ça beau et gracieux mais les parades de John était tout aussi spectaculaire... mais l'épée d'Harry émit une légère lueur, elle crut d'abord à une hallucination et elle se frotta les yeux pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas éveillée mais à sa grande surprise quand elle rouvrit ses yeux la lumière avait intensifié et les mouvement d'Harry se firent plus sec, plus rapide, plus brutaux et pour la première fois durant le combat elle vit Harry prendre nettement l'avantage dans ce duel, mais encore plus surprenant c'est que son prof semblait encore plus s'amuser comme un fou ! Et d'ailleurs n'était-il pas un peu fou ? Enfin soit, elle était trop subjugué par ce qu'il se passait pour se poser une tonne de question sur ses profs !

Et encore une fois alors que Harry venait de changer son épée de main l'intensité du combat augmenta car John semblait avoir reprit du poil de la bête et à présent tout les deux attaquaient, il n'y en avait plus aucun des deux en position défensive, tous coups manqué pourrait leur coûté cher... Hermione n'en revenait pas, et dire que Harry était capable de faire ça alors qu'elle tenait à peine la distance avec ses petits combats quotidien avec ses trois profs ! Elle n'en revenait pas non plus de l'intensité de la lumière car à présent elle clignait des yeux quand elle la regardait en face trop longtemps et ses yeux picotaient se qui était assez gênant car sa visibilité du combat était moindre ! Et puis vint un moment où Harry fit un bon et il lança la lumière accumulée sur John avec une précision déconcertante. Le sourire de John s'agrandit et sans aucune difficulté il sauta en l'air et il fit apparaître un élément feu d'une grande puissance, mais logiquement au moment où il devait ré atterrir il se prendrait la lumière en pleine face et peut-être par peur elle ferma les yeux un instant...

Aucun bruit ! Etait-ce pire que d'entendre un bruit de chute ou d'agonie ? Elle décida que oui et avec prudence elle rouvrit les yeux et à ça plus grande surprise John planait toujours dans les airs et l'élément Feu restait figé devant la poitrine de John. Finalement l'élément partit, et Harry du se remettre en position défensive assez rapidement mais à peine avait-il réussi à faire disparaître l'élément avec son épée qu'il se retrouvait avec l'épée de John devant sa gorge... mais John lui restait en l'air toujours hilare.

-Bien joué p'tit, c'était pas mal la _Danse Macabre_ mais je sais l'éviter depuis que j'ai 4 ans ! C'est quand même James et Stevens qui mon tout appris !

-Tu connais mon père ?

-Oups... Heu... vous êtes satisfaite non là mes choupettes ? Dit-il en regardant Cho et Luna qui avaient un air supérieur.

-J'adore comme tu détourne la conversation Mamour ! Répondit Cho en se détachant du mur pour s'approcher de John jusqu'à ce que sa main effleure l'épaule de son prof préféré.

A peine le mouvement esquivé elle sentit une pointe de jalousie s'emparer d'elle.

-Arrête de le draguer Chang ! Dit César qui se tenait près de Clara.

-Jaloux mon Loup ?

-Pas pour une Chang !

-Hé ! Firent Clara, Cho quant à Luna elle ne réagit pas se qui agaça fortement Clara.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant que ça te touche Luna !

-Je ne porte pas le nom Chang...

-Heureusement ! Tu ferais déshonneur à la famille ! Une Chang _blonde_ ! Je n'ai jamais vu une fille si pathétique que toi ! Coupa froidement Cho.

Hermione sursauta, Cho était vraiment méchante avec Luna, bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas cette dernière elle trouvait qu'elle y allait un peu fort. Mais à son plus grand étonnement elle vit Luna crispé les poings et perdre son sang-froid.

-C'est sur je n'ai pas l'_arrogance_ d'un Chang ! Je n'ai pas non plus le besoin de me mettre en avant ou encore celui de courir après le sexe opposé ! Où de faire bonne figure pour cacher mon désarroi comme le fait Ryo ou encore cacher mes sentiments pour ne pas perdre la face devant la famille comme le fait si bien Kasumi ! Et n'oublions pas se bon vieux Daisuké qui essaye de ne pas montrer ses peines et ses douleurs, et bien sur Riku et Risa qui sont l'exemples type de se que doit être un vrai Chang, se moquer des gens, faire croire qu'on est sensible pour avoir plus facilement le mec qu'on veut et puis ensuite le jeter comme de la merde ou le rendre cocu ! Ou faire comme ma mère, pleurer chaque soir parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait déçu sa famille en se mariant avec un type sans rien de vraiment important comme fric ou influence mais qui avait de vrai sentiment pour elle et qui ne courrait pas après notre nom de famille ! Si c'est ça être un Chang je préfère rester comme je suis ! Cracha Luna.

-Mon père est un homme heureux ! Cria Cho.

-C'est ça en plus d'être insensible tu serais pas aussi aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu que Daisuké est si triste ?

Les deux cousines s'affrontèrent du regard, aucune ne voulaient baisser les yeux faces à l'autre...

-Cho, Luna ! Vous la fermez ! Maintenant j'ai mal à la tête ! Merci, grogna Clara la voix plus grave que la normal. Bon vous m'écoutez toutes les deux, on n'est pas n'importe qui, on est des descendantes de Rowana Serdaigle ! Ce n'est pas toujours rose, je vous l'accorde mais on est dans le même bateau toutes les trois, on nous met de la pression, parce que nos oncles et tante ont toujours été bien vus de tout le monde alors ils veulent qu'on ait la même image qu'eux ! Mais n'oubliez pas que malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont subit, ils se sont toujours serré les coudes et se sont toujours relevé la tête droite ! Alors s'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas que nous aussi on fait partie de la même famille et qu'on n'arrête pas de s'entre déchiré alors qu'on a pas vécu le quart de se que Ryo, Kasumi, Daisuké, Riku et Risa ont vécu ! Vous avez oublié Keiko ? Vous avez oublié James ? Et Akané ?

-Non bien sur que non... Dirent Cho et Luna en baissant la tête les yeux brillants trop fort.

-Serai-ce des _vraies _larmes que je vois coulé de tes yeux Cho ? Pour une fois ! S'exclama Clara feignant d'être surprise.

-Oh toi ! Dit Cho en essuyant ses yeux et elle eut un sourire fugace.

Cho partit à la poursuite de Clara qui s'était enfuie en courant, Luna éclata de rire et suivit ses cousines.

-Pfff je n'ai jamais vus plus folles dingues que ses trois cousines ! Avoua César en secouant la tête tragiquement.

-Hum, hum... Je crois que pour Clara c'est génétique mais que pour Cho et Luna c'est la mauvaise influence de leur cousine, affirma John en prenant un air scientifique pour expliquer le comportement des cousines.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rires, elle les regardait rire, ils étaient beau, leur yeux s'éclairaient, ils semblaient rajeunir, récupérer leur vrai age... et c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua les yeux de John, entre vert-bleu... elle se frotta les yeux et le regarda de nouveau et elle se rendit conte qu'elle n'avait pas rêver ! Mais comment ? Pour s'assurer que ce qu'elle voyait était vrai elle se reprocha de l'homme qui arrêta subitement de rire, elle lui prit le menton et il eut un sourire en coin !

-Pas un mot mon cœur et je te raconterais ce mystère plus tard d'accord ?

-Au faite Potter, je ne me suis pas présentez, César... hum... Nicholson, désolé d'avoir profiter de cette sale durant ton absence...

Harry fronça les sourcils mais serra tout de même la main tendue de César. Quant à Hermione elle était déçue, elle pensait que le nom de famille de César était plus important que ça, qu'il l'aiderait à résoudre une quantité de mystères mais malheureusement ce n'en était pas le cas...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en voudrai !

César haussa un sourcil et regarda John qui regardait ailleurs.

-Ben, parce que cette sale t'appartiens, non ?

Harry n'eut aucune réaction qu'un autre froncement de sourcil.

-Non, j'crois pas...

-Cette sale t'appartiens Potter ! C'est les Maraudeurs qui l'ont construit, ce qui signifie que cette pièce t'appartient de droit vu que tu es le descendant de James et comme les autres n'ont pas eu d'enfants...

César se redressa légèrement et lança un regard noir à John qui ne s'en préoccupa pas.

-Tu m'avais dit qu'il était d'accord ! Dit alors César l'œil toujours noir.

-Je suis John... John Frank... John hésita, il se mordit les joues. Lewis... Enchanté !

Hermione le regarda attentivement, il souriait, il semblait vraiment heureux et tout et tout mais quelque chose clochait, quelque chose en elle s'éveillait et cette forme floue qui flottait autour de lui l'intriguait, elle avait tellement envie de voir cette forme devenir plus distinct qu'elle puisse découvrir qui était ses personne ou tout du moins les voir !

Et puis elle avait cette nette impression qu'ils mentaient tout les trois c'était vraiment très vexant... en faite se qui était le plus vexant c'était qu'ils avaient révélé leur nom de famille à Harry alors qu'avec elle, ils avaient tout simplement fait un sourire en coin. Elle lança un regard noir à César quand elle remarqua qu'il abordait se petit sourire qu'elle ne supportait pas.

-Je veux bien te faire faire le tour du propriétaire si tu veux ! Dit alors César.

-Quoi ? Mais vous êtes vraiment incroyable tous les deux ! Alors qu'avec moi vous n'avez bien voulut que me montrer les toilettes et encore !

-On attendait que vous soyez tout les deux avec nous ! Une visite sans les descendants de James **et** Stevens se ne sera plus marrant du tout !

Elle haussa un sourcil et leur lança un regard noir du coin de l'œil, elle les vit déglutir et elle se sentit mieux de les voir dans un certain embarras.

-Bon d'abord cette pièce-ci c'est James qui l'a construite avec l'aide de Cassandra, de Kasumi et de Stevens, c'est la seul pièce qui a été construite par quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Maraudeur ! Commença John avec un ton assez professionnel.

-Mais comment ça se fait que vous sachiez tout ça ?

-James était le parrain de César, Lara était la marraine de Clara et moi ben ma marraine et James était très proche... j'ai vécu quelque temps à Poudlard alors voilà pourquoi je sais tout ça... En faite je suis né ici... expliqua John.

John les dirigea vers le salon, il se passa la main dans les cheveux mal à l'aise de leur avoir avoué ça...

-C'est Peter qui a eu l'idée de la déco et la forme de la pièce mais il n'était pas très fort magiquement alors Rémus l'a aidé à la faire... Cette pièce est la plus sombre et il y toujours un feu qui crépite dans la cheminé mais c'est fait exprès car Peter voulait qu'on ait l'impression qu'on était en hiver... c'était sa saison préféré...

Hermione serra les poings au nom de Peter et elle vit Harry en faire de même mais la main d'Alexandra l'effleura est immédiatement il se calma. John et César les menèrent à la pièce suivante qui se trouvait être l'endroit de la fontaine.

-Ici c'est le hall. C'est Sirius qui a eu cette idée de construction à la Romaine, avec cette clarté on a toujours l'impression d'être en été, et les animaux qui sont là représentent un Maraudeur...

César s'avança un peu et se mit face au cerf. Hermione regarda un peu plus attentivement les animaux et enfin elle comprit, elle avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur, c'était si flashant et elle, elle était passé à côté de ces statues sans rien apercevoir, honte sur elle, en plus n'était-elle pas censé être la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard ?

-Je jure solennellement que mais intention sont mauvaise...

Quatre des animaux s'animèrent, le cerf, le chien, le loup et le rat, mais le cheval ailé resta de marbre, pourtant c'était lui qui était au centre de la fontaine... Elle vit alors les quatre piliers de chaque coin briller fortement et un serpent, un lion, un blaireau et un aigle apparurent sur chacun d'eux...

-Pourquoi Pégase ne bouge pas ? Demanda Alexandra les yeux brillant d'émerveillement.

-Il se repose, il ne s'activera que quand la personne à qui il tient le plus sera en danger... Murmura John en regardant les quatre bêtes jouées ensemble.

-C'est normal qu'il ait l'air _jeune _? S'interrogea Harry qui caressait le cerf.

-Mouais, ils sont censé ressemblé aux Maraudeurs au moment de leur adolescence, c'est pour ça qu'il paraisse plus jeune... Répondit César.

-Bon les toilettes, douches et Salle de bain se trouve sur cette porte là, dit John en pointant du doigt la première porte à droite, à côté de cette pièce se sont les chambres, c'est les chambres des Maraudeurs et d'amis proches... On va vous montrer.

César ouvrit la porte, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec les Chang qui étaient en sous-vêtement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! S'écria Clara qui se cacha derrière une commode.

-On fait le tour du propriétaire, expliqua César.

-Mais pourquoi vous êtes à moitié à poil ? Les interrogea John d'un œil critique. Vous savez pour vous lancer dans une carrière de streap-teuseuse il vous faudrait un peu plus de forme

-Crétin infini ! Dirent les Chang caché les une derrière les autres.

-Au faite pourquoi vous ne reprenez pas vos habits avec vos baguettes ? Demanda César

-Tout ça c'est de ça faute ! S'écrièrent Clara et Luna, en pointant du doigt Cho.

-Mais j'ai pas fait exprès je vous dit ! Comment vouliez vous que je sache qu'il y avait un passage secret là ? J'y peux rien moi si on n'arrive pas à passer !

-T'étais pas obliger de lancer les baguette là ! Étourdie !

-Je les ai pas lancé ! Vous m'avez fait un Experliamus commun, je courais, j'ai trébuché avec les baguettes, et elles ont roulé !

-Un passage secret ? Dit John les yeux brillant d'excitation.

Les trois cousines pâlir légèrement et se tournèrent vers César.

-César tu veux bien nous donner des habits ? Supplia presque Clara ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

César leur donna des habits sans se poser de question visiblement habitué à la bizarrerie des trois cousines.

-Bon ben merci, on va vous laisser, tantôt ! Dit Cho avec empressement.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le côté inverse et marchaient extrêmement vite pour atteindre leur but, Hermione s'interrogeait au pourquoi de leur empressement mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

-Attendez là j'ai un doute ! Ou avez-vous été ? Demanda John soupçonneux.

Les trois Chang s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers lui, Cho poussa Clara en avant.

-Je suis désolé... On a fait une bataille de polochon... on a été dans ta chambre, on a utilisé le passage secret... Bon c'est gentil de nous avoir pardonné.

John ouvrit grand les yeux et se dirigea vers la porte du fond et ouvrit en grand sa chambre, les commodes étaient renversé, les habits éparpillés et des plumes volait encore, preuve d'une bataille de polochon récente, John se retourna lentement vers les Chang qui se mirent à courir vers la porte la plus proche.

-Je vais vous massacrer ! S'écria John qui voyait rouge.

Il emprunta la même porte que les filles mais la chambre était vide, il fronça les sourcils.

-Il doit y avoir un passage secret, dit César en entrant à son tour dans la pièce, mais il s'arrêta au centre de manière brusque, Hermione qui le suivait de près lui fonça dedans, mais César ne réagit pas, il semblait ailleurs, ses yeux balayaient la pièce et finalement il frissonna de la tête au pied. Hermione le regarda attentivement, les yeux de son ami s'étaient tous d'un coup assombris et il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, pour le réconforter elle lui prit le bras, il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un pale sourire et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Merci... Murmura-t-il.

-Le passage secret est derrière la bibliothèque ! Dit Harry.

John se tourna vers lui et lui lança un drôle de regard mais son prof fit quand même se que venait de lui dire Harry, il poussa la bibliothèque mais elle ne bougea pas, il sourit.

-Je crois que tu t'es trompé petit !

Harry s'avança lui aussi vers la bibliothèque et tira sur un livre.

-On n'est pas dans un James Bon... Commença John avant de s'arrêter en voyant la bibliothèque disparaître sous ses yeux.

-Merde ! S'écrièrent les trois Chang qui se tenaient devant un tableau.

-Je réclame vengeance ! S'écria John en courant à leur rencontre.

-Allez ouvre toi ! Dit Luna en poussant sur le tableau de toutes ses forces.

-Si tu t'ouvres je jure de prendre soin de toi et de te refaire les couleurs ! Implora Cho qui regardait John avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

-Ecoute Lewis, on fait un marcher, je te donne la batte de Todd Garfield et tu nous laisses tran... Quoi ? Dit Clara en se retournant d'un coup vers le tableau.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Firent la plus part d'entre eux.

Le tableau disparaissait pour laisser place à une autre pièce secrète, Clara fronça les sourcils.

-Todd Garfield ? C'était pourtant la batte de mon... Non ! Clara qui s'était avancé dans la pièce mais recula d'un pas.

Harry s'avança à son tour pour rentrer dans la pièce mais une sorte d'alarme se déclancha et une voix sortit du mur.

-Seul Sirius et Narcissa Black ou un Black sympa on le droit de pénétrer dans l'entre des Rebelles !

-Oh mon Dieu ! Dit quelqu'un qu'Hermione n'identifia pas.

-Sirius ? Narcissa ? Vous êtes des fantômes ? Mais Narcissa n'es même pas morte ! S'exclama César choqué par se qu'il voyait.

-Pfff on n'est pas des fantômes, on est des hologramme crée par nous adolescent pour empêcher les Non-Black à rentrer... et vous êtes des Non-Black, je réclame une décapitation imminente ! S'exclama le jeune Sirius.

Hermione lança un regard inquiet à Harry, une mèche de cheveux lui couvrait les yeux mais elle le vit respirer difficilement. Au moment où elle voulut se rapprocher de lui Alexandra posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui l'embrassa sur le front. Hermione était assez gêné par ce qu'elle venait de voir mais ne dit rien. Elle regarda de nouveau Sirius et Narcissa, elle avait du mal à mettre sur ses deux ados le visage d'eux-mêmes plus vieux, Sirius était beaucoup plus sombre que le jeune homme devant elle, d'ailleurs ce jeune homme avait un charme incroyable, une élégance peu commune et il en était de même que Narcissa, cette femme qu'elle avait aperçu en 4ème durant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch était aujourd'hui la mère de Draco Malfoy. Pourtant la jeune Narcissa était très souriante et dégageait le même charme que son cousin. Comment des jeunes si souriant pouvait devenir si sombre par la suite ?

-Attendez et si on était des enfants d'amis proches ? Demanda Cho en penchant légèrement la tête.

Visiblement l'Asiatique n'avait pas perdu le fil de la conversation par rapport à elle, mais elle remarqua également qu'elle ne souriait pas et qu'elle lançait des regards alarmant à Luna et inquiet à Clara qui crispait les poings.

-Genre ? Fit Narcissa en haussant un sourcil.

-Je suis la fille de Daisuké Chang.

-Chang ? S'exclama aussi tôt Sirius. T'es de la famille de Kasumi alors ?

-Ouais... Fit Cho en palissant dangereusement.

-Clara c'est même sa fille ! Dit d'un ton jovial John qui prit Clara par les épaules.

-Kasumi a eu une fille ! Qui est le père ? Demanda aussi tôt Sirius assez froidement, voir jaloux...

-Je n'ai pas de père ! Où plutôt je ne le considère pas comme mon père ! Répondit Clara visiblement contrarié et les dents serrées.

-Pourquoi ? Il est méchant, il t'a abandonné, battu ? Demanda Sirius en tourbillonnant autour de Clara en la regardant sous tous les angles.

-Il est... Clara se racla la gorge. De toute façon il est mort maintenant...

-Hmm. Fit John en lui lançant un regard noir, Clara répondit en haussant les sourcils.

-Et vous ? Demanda Narcissa en regardant ceux qui n'avaient pas encore ouvert la bouche.

-Je suis le fils de James, annonça Harry en s'avançant.

-James ? Mon Dieu ! Qu'elle folle a bien voulu d'un enfant avec lui ? Demandèrent les deux cousins dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Harry fronça les sourcils vexés apparemment, John leva les yeux au ciel avec un air boudeur tandis que Clara et César étaient subitement pris d'une quinte de toux qui ressemblait plus à un fou rire...

-Lily, dit Harry en grinçant des dents.

-La tigresse ? S'étonna Sirius.

-Fleur-de-Lys ? Mais ma meilleure cop est tombé sur la tête ! S'apitoya Narcissa.

-Hmm. J'te ferais remarquer cousine que t'es sortie avec James.

-On était des gamins maintenant j'aime les vrais mec !

-Style Evans ! Grogna Sirius alors que les yeux de Narcissa brillaient illuminé d'étoile juste à l'évocation de ce nom qui ne disait rien à Hermione.

-Ma mère ? Demanda Harry incrédule.

L'hologramme de Narcissa leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel et mit ses mains en signe de prière.

-Mais non gros dadet, ses grands frères ! Dane Evans et Mark Evans, beau comme des dieux grecs ! Toutes les filles bavent pour eux, l'un blond l'autre les cheveux noir, avec leurs yeux vert émeraude ! Mais au faite ils te ressemblent beaucoup toi ! C'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda Narcissa en fixant John d'une manière pas très catholique.

-John Lewis !

-Apparenté aux 4 Folles du Logis ? Demanda Sirius surpris.

-Quoi ? Dit John les yeux rond.

-Ben Carmen Lewis, Lena Highfield, Bridget Lewis et Tibby Lewis.

-Ouais se sont mes cousines !

-Pauvres de nous, un nouveau Lewis à Poudlard ! Retenez ceci, un Lewis ne s'associe jamais avec un descendant de Maraudeur ou un Parker&Cie, où Poudlard serait détruit par leur connerie. Dit Narcissa d'un ton sinistre. Nous en avons fait l'expérience ! Avoua Narcissa.

-Hé ! S'indigna Sirius

-Faut pas exagérer tout de même ! S'indigna John, défendant ses cousines.

-Mais attendez, vous avez quels ages exactement ? S'interrogea Clara, visiblement inquiète.

-Ben 16 ans, on est en 6ème.

-Début ou fin d'année scolaire ?

-Début ! Tout début, je crois qu'on est en septembre même...

Les trois adultes soupirèrent immédiatement, se que Hermione trouva étrangement louche.

-Mais pourquoi un Parker ou un Maraudeur ne pourrait pas s'associer à un Lewis ? Demanda Alexandra. Parce que je suis une Parker et...

-Ils sont malades ! Pire que les Maraudeurs eux-mêmes ! S'exclama Narcissa. Surtout Carmen et Bridget quoique, Tibby est pas mal dans son genre non plus... complètement toqué ses filles, pas une pour rattraper l'autre ! Et quand elle s'associe avec les personnes qu'on vous a dit, c'est deux fois pire !

-Hé faut pas exagérer, elles sont au niveau des Maraudeurs mais pas au-dessus ! Dit Sirius, les sourcils froncé.

-Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? Demanda Hermione intrigué.

-Elles... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais toi ? Dit Sirius en regardant César qui était penché sur plusieurs boutons.

Il n'arrivait visiblement pas à choisir sur quel bouton il allait appuyer.

-T'es trop dangereux pour ses jeunes Sirius, et toi aussi Narcissa, j'dois vous annuler avant que vous ne disiez trop de connerie !

-Genre ?

-Leur révéler trop tôt toutes les vérité sur leur parent !

Sirius et Narcissa se regardèrent une fraction de seconde.

-Attendez, dites nous au moins les noms de tous ses petits enfants !

-Parker, Potter, Chang, Lovegood, Lewis, Nicholson et Granger.

-Nicholson ? L'enfant de Mickey?

-Non... de Cassandra...

Les deux Black se regardèrent encore et haussèrent les sourcils de la même manière.

-Cassandra Nicholson ? Comment se fait-il que cette enfant porte le nom de sa mère ?

César se racla la bouche.

-Je ne veux pas porter le nom de mon géniteur tout simplement parce que je ne le considère pas comme mon père. Dites moi comment on vous éteint.

-A une seule condition.

-Quoi ?

-On veut savoir si on peut vous faire vraiment confiance. Qui est la personne à qui James tient le plus au monde ?

-Lara... sa petite sœur... Dit John en baissant la tête.

Les deux hologrammes se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-D'accord, on veut bien vous aider à trouver le bouton !

-C'est vrai ! Dirent les trois professeurs en même temps.

-Attendez ! S'exclama Luna. Que voulez-vous dire par chercher ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de où il se trouve.

Les deux cousins levèrent les mains en même temps et firent un signe négatif de la tête.

-Aucune idée.

-Vous voulez dire que cette question à laquelle on a répondu c'était juste pour nous aider et non pour nous montré ?

Sirius et Narcissa hochèrent la tête.

-Ben oui. On sait pas nous où est le bouton. On savait même pas qu'il y en avait un ! Allons partons à sa recherche ! dit Sirius enthousiaste.

-Mais à la place de nous déconnecter à vie, vous pouvez tout simplement nous éteindre ! Il suffit juste de taper une fois dans vos mains, deux ses pour nous faire réapparaître et trois c'est pour voir la carte de Poudlard !

Clara tapa trois fois dans ses mains, fit apparaître 5 secondes la carte et puis l'arrêta immédiatement en ayant trouvé se qu'elle cherchait et éteignit les hologrammes.

-Les Black exagère toujours, ils auraient pu nous le dire tout de suite à la place de nous faire tous se cinéma ! Râla Clara.

C'est elle qui sortit la première de la Salle des Black, c'est à ce moment que Hermione fit attention à la décoration de la pièce ou la bibliothèque les avait emmené. Cette pièce était très spacieuse, avec des anneaux de Quidditch et tous les instrument nécessaire pour effectuer des entraînements. Elle regarda sa sœur... Alexandra avait les yeux qui brillaient d'émerveillement, elle aussi venait certainement de faire attention à la déco.

-Mais c'est une pièce d'entraînement au Quidditch ! S'exclama-t-elle surexcité comme une puce. Je pourrais enfin essayer mes balais et mes figures !

-Ouais. James et Sirius avait tout deux des postes dans l'équipe et ils s'entraînaient vraiment dur pour avoir un niveau convenable, ils ne supportaient pas perdre contre les autres Maisons !

-Mais au faite, en parlant de Quidditch, qui est le capitaine remplaçant de l'équipe ? L'interrogea Harry.

-Remplaçant ?

-Ben ouais, McGonagal m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire que j'étais le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, mais comme je n'ai pas été là tout un temps elle a bien du me remplacer, non ?

Hermione était surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça ! Elle avait vraiment cru Ron, mais maintenant elle se sentait gêné vis-à-vis de Harry.

-Ben c'est Ron.

-Ron ?

Avait-elle rêvé où la voix d'Harry s'était faite plus grave, plus dur ? Elle se secoua mentalement, elle avait du rêver.

-Mais c'est le garçon qui ta envoyé cette... Commença Alex en fronçant les sourcils

-Tais-toi !

Alex le défia du regard et baissa finalement les yeux.

-De toute façon c'est ton problème, tu fais ce que tu veux mais, moi, j'vais lui faire payer.

-Tu ne feras rien !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que aussi non tu ne pourras pas faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch !

Alex ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

-Mais de toute façon, il n'y a plus de place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! Finit par dire Hermione en les regardant alternativement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était encore passé entre Ron et Harry ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne soit pas au courant ?

-Donc je peux lui péter toutes les dents ! Dit Alexandra souriante.

-Toutes les places sont prises ? Même la mienne ? Demanda Harry.

Hermione rougit.

-Qui le remplace ? Demanda Cho intéressé par ça après tout elle jouait dans l'équipe de Serdaigle, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

-Colin Crivey.

Cho soupira exagérément.

-Ce sera pas marrant ! Bouda Cho.

-Qui a eux les autres places ? Demanda Luna.

-Ginny est Poursuiveuse avant, Katie est celle de droite, Sloper et Kirke sont encore les batteurs de l'équipe, Ron est au goal et Colin est Attrapeur.

Tous froncèrent les sourcils dans un même mouvement, quelque chose les interpellaient mais visiblement, ils ne savaient pas quoi. Mais la lumière se fit dans le cerveau de Cho avant tous les autres.

-Et le Poursuiveur gauche ?

Hermione grogna, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette fille.

-C'est moi ! Avoua-t-elle honteuse.

-Mais Mione ! Fit Harry, Hermione pensait que Harry allait l'encourager. Tu sais appeler ton balai maintenant ?

Les trois Chang éclatèrent de rire, César sourit timidement, John faisait une grimace en essayant d'éviter de rire, Alexandra haussa un sourcil avec un sourire goguenard et Harry les regarda tous ne voyant visiblement pas ce qui pouvait les faire rire.

-Non. Je suis nul. En faite j'ai juste été choisie parce que je... hum. Voilà.

-J'ai rien compris Hermione essaye d'être plus clair.

Cho intervint alors encore dans leur conversation.

-C'est parce qu'elle a des liens étroit avec le Capitaine !

Il y eu un long silence dans la pièce, interrompue par Harry.

-Weasley t'a juste choisie parce que t'es sa meilleure amie ! Il exagère. Un Capitaine ne doit pas faire attention à ce genre de chose !

-Non Harry, pas ce genre de lien ! Dit Cho amusé.

Harry fixa Cho, puis son regard se dirigea vers elle.

-Tu veux dire le même genre de lien que nous avons eu Cho ?

-One point Potter !

-Hum.

-De toute façon Harry pourra reprendre sa place ! Intervint Alexandra.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie.

-De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, j't'oblige ! Dit Alex avec fougue. C'est toi le vrai Capitaine et pas cette tête d'ampoule grillé !

Harry éclata de rire devant le zèle d'Alexandra, quant à Hermione elle fronçait les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas les propos de sa sœur, ni ceux d'Harry en faite...

-Je n'ai plus de balais de toute façon !

-J'vais te passer un des miens.

-Tu ne sais même pas si il marche !

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu vas les essayer frangin.

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus suivit d'entraînement !

-Harry t'a ça dans le sang, tout comme moi on est fait pour le Quidditch !

Harry ne trouva pas d'autre excuse et baissa la tête tout les autres étaient visiblement surpris par la réaction d'Harry, lui qui aimait tant le Quidditch semblait ne plus vouloir en faire ! Ça intriguait fortement Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Harry ? C'est la révolution ou quoi ? Demanda Cho en souriant.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux histoire de se les décoiffer.

-Peut-être. A toi de voir ! Il fit un clin d'œil à Cho.

-Hum, ou est donc passer le gentil Harry d'avant, si timide et réserver ? Le provoqua Cho.

-Et où est passer la Cho si pleurnicharde ? Répondit du tac-au-tac Harry.

-Je ne suis pas une pleurnicharde ! Juste une vrai Chang comme la si bien dit Luna, pour avoir se que je veux je pleure, je joue avec les sentiments des gens et je me sers de ma beauté naturel ! Comme tout Chang qui se respecte je suis la plus belle fille de cette école !

Hermione adorait la modestie de cette fille.

-Pour résumer, les Chang doivent jouer un rôle et si tenir jusqu'au bout. Fit Luna. Faire l'illuminer ce n'est pas toujours marrant ! Mais ça n'a pas que des mauvais côtés, au moins on attend rien de moi, contrairement à Cho. Mais si je portais le nom Chang on aurais attendu de moi un autre comportement...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Alexandra.

-Ton nom est Parker ? Ton père était un grand joueur de Quidditch et était un garçon sérieux et calme, il avait une bonne cote de popularité avant. On attendra de toi la même chose parce que tu portes le nom Parker.

-Pourtant les élèves ne me connaissent pas ! Affirma Alexandra, mais elle semblait vraiment intéressé par ce que disaient Luna.

-Mais ils connaissent ton nom ! Tu es une sorcière qui a un Sang-Pur, tu es une descendante de Marguerite en plus, et ça seule les plus vieille famille de sorcier le savent, et ils ne faudra pas les décevoir ! Expliqua Luna.

-M'enfin, moi j'me plains pas, j'aime qu'on me regarde, mais je ne suis que la fille de Daisuké, et mon père était assez sage... par contre c'est Clara de qui on attendra le plus, mais heureusement pour elle, les autres n'ont pas encore découvert son nom de famille ! En plus elle n'a pas été à Poudlard ! Gémit Cho.

-Ha ouais ! Et t'a été ou ? Demanda Harry à Clara.

-Quatre ans à Beauxbâton et ensuite j'ai été à l'Odyssée, la plus grande école d'Australie !

-Jamais entendu parler. Dit Hermione.

Tout les autres la regardèrent surpris, ils s'étaient déjà tourné vers elle pour lui demander des explications.

-C'est normal Mimi, seul vingt élèves sont accepté chaque année, et ces élèves sont choisis parmis ceux du monde entier, seul les meilleurs ont le droit d'y aller, mais ils ont vraiment très peu de chance d'y parvenir ! Expliqua Clara.

-De plus normalement on a l'interdiction d'en parler à quiconque... Ajouta César en lançant un regard noir à Clara.

Clara fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et changea alors de conversation pour se tirer d'affaire.

-Au faite cousines, n'oubliez pas que pour avoir vos lettres, il me faut un bébé licorne !

-Merde ! Firent les deux cousines.

Visiblement elles avaient espérer que Clara l'oublierait mais non, pas de chance pour elle ! C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione se rappela qu'elle aussi devait y aller par la faute de ses deux idiotes.

-Donc, Harry, Alexandra et Hermione vous accompagnerons...

-Parce que tu l'as décider ! T'aurais au moins pu nous demander avant ! S'indigna Hermione.

-C'est un bon entraînement de toute façon ! Répondit Clara.

-Bon je propose qu'on parte demain matin à 7 heures, comme ça on aura le temps de bien se reposer. Dit Luna en se tournant vers les trois compagnons de voyages.

-D'accord. Dit Alex. Mais vous savez ou il faut aller pour les trouver vous les Licornes.

Les deux cousines haussèrent les épaules du même air désinvolte.

-Prie ta bonne étoile, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire de toute façon. Ha qu'est-ce que je peux détester cette forêt ! Dit Luna.

-M'en parle pas, j'ai des frissons rien que de l'évoquer ! Dit Cho en abordant une mine contrite

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Alexandra

-Les animaux de la forêt détestent les Serdaigles !

Hermione fronçait les sourcils, comment pouvaient-ils donc savoir qui était les Serdaigles parmis toute cette masse d'élèves !

-Ce que veux dire Cho, c'est que Rowana a eu quelques... hum, disons différent avec les animaux et depuis ces bêtes repèrent un descendant de Rowana à des kilomètre et lui font vivre l'enfer... M'enfin heureusement, on est plus puissante que ces sales bêtes !

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle avait toujours aimé défendre la cause des animaux et Luna s'en moquait ouvertement. John, qui s'était un instant éloigné pour discuter tranquillement avec les deux autres, se rapprocha d'eux et prit Hermione dans ses bras avec beaucoup de tendresse.

-J'ai réfléchi, et j'me suis dit que tu pourrais empreinte cette pièce pour t'entraîner.

-Tu m'entraîneras ?

-Non, j'monte par sur les balais...

-Mais j'ai besoin d'un bon entraîneur !

-Moi, je veux bien m'occuper de toi. Dit Harry en regardant John. Après tout, vous m'avez dit que cette Salle m'appartenais.

John hocha la tête.

-D'ailleurs tu me fais penser que je ne t'ai pas encore montrer les plus belle pièce de ta salle...

Il se dirigea vers une porte qui les ramena dans le hall. John pris la direction d'en face. Hermione se sentait surexcité, c'était la première fois que ces portes s'ouvriraient pour elle, elle avait l'impression d'aller vers l'inconnu.

De nouveau il y avait un couloir d'une longueur acceptable, mais se qui sautait aux yeux s'était la grande toile sur le mur de gauche...

La toile représentait plusieurs jeunes que Hermione reconnu mais d'autres dont elle ignorait l'existence.

De se tableau, seul trois personnes frappèrent l'esprit d'Hermione. Une rousse, un blond et un noir de cheveux. Leur beauté était éclatante. Ils étaient au centre de toutes les personnes, les garçons avaient un regard protecteur sur la rousse qui parlait avec un jeune brun de cheveux, leurs yeux vert émeraude ne trompaient personne, ils étaient frère et sœur tous les quatre. Ensuite, d'un regard circulaire Hermione fit le tour des autres personnages, chez les garçons à part un blond à l'air rebelle et un asiatique aux yeux bleus, personne ne l'impressionna autant. Ces deux derniers étaient beaux aussi, mais ils paraissaient moins fantastiques. Chez les filles, elle avait repéré une jeune fille qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Clara, jamais elle n'avait vu ça. Puis, son regard fut attiré par quatre jeunes filles qui se tenaient bras dessus, bras dessous. Le cœur d'Hermione se gonfla, elles les connaissait, elle en était sûr, ces filles étaient... c'était un sentiment étranges, Hermione avait la sensation que ces filles lui appartenait, qu'elles faisaient partie d'elle... c'était déroutant.

-C'est qui toute c'est personne ? J'ai l'impression de n'en connaître que la moitié ! Fit Harry.

-A peine plus... Avouèrent les deux Chang en faisant la même moue.

-Moi je nage complètement j'ai juste reconnu mon père, le père d'Harry et c'est à peu près jusqu'où s'étend ma connaissance ! S'exclama Alexandra un sourire au lèvres.

John renifla mais lui sourit.

-C'est déjà pas mal, se moqua-t-il.

Alexandra lui tira la langue, John fronça les sourcils puis sourit immédiatement.

-Fait gaffe Parker où je pourrais te laisser dans l'ignorance total !

Alexandra ouvrit la bouche puis se tut, visiblement elle voulait savoir... d'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seul !

-Tout d'abord ce tient l'un des Princes de Serpentard ! Gidéon Prewett ! Spécimen rare, très apprécié chez ses copains Serpents, il s'entend bien avec des membres de chaque Maison. Ensuite ce tient la plus belle fille de l'époque enfin, l'une des deux, Kasumi Chang, plus froide qu'elle tu meurs mais elle avait un charme fou, tout le monde arrêtait de parler quand ils la voyaient arriver tellement elle avait du charisme !

Clara avait froncé les sourcils quand il avait dit que sa mère était froide.

-Ensuite, le Rebelle ou plutôt le vrai Prince des Serpentard, Lucius Malfoy, meilleur ami de Kasumi.

-Lucius Malfoy ? Sursauta Hermione choqué.

C'était le blond rebelle qu'elle avait trouvé craquant...

-Oui, répondit Clara.

-Comme Lucius Malfoy ? Demanda stupidement Harry tout aussi bouleversé qu'elle.

-Ben ouais ! C'est mon parrain ! Dit fièrement Clara en bombant le torse.

-Donc tu connais bien les Malfoy ?

-Ouais ! Draco c'est mon petit chouchou ! S'exclama l'asiatique.

-Et ensuite ? Dit impatiemment Alexandra.

-Andromeda Black enfin Tonks maintenant, un parfait spécimen Black, toujours prête à tout pour déconner un max ! Après c'est le fidèle Frank Londubat ! Tout le monde l'adore, c'est le p'tit chouchou après Lara. Ensuite les Evans, beau comme des dieux ! Mark Evans, Jonas Evans, Dane Evans, et puis Lily Potter... bon ben vous les connaissez... finit par dire John la voix plus grave et les yeux froncé.

-Puis vient Narcissa ! Continua César sur le même ton enthousiaste que John. Pas besoin de la présenter non plus. Puis Rosie Prewett, sœur de Gidéon, personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue après la mort de ses frères, les seuls, à avoir gardé contact avec elle, sont ses amies d'école mais la plupart sont morte aujourd'hui... Puis vient James... no comment. Ajouta-t-il plus grave que d'habitude.

-Juste à côté c'est Newton Knight et... Commença Clara avant qu'Hermione ne la coupe.

-Le père d'Arthur ? Demanda Hermione intrigué.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Juste à côté bah c'est Stevens, puis Marvin et les deux filles sont Cassandra, la mère de César, et Samantha. Puis...

Elle se tût brusquement et John vint à sa rescousse.

-Puis on reconnaît le ténébreux Sirius Black, accompagné de Dorcas Meadowes et Ryo Chang. Ils étaient infernal quand ils étaient tout les trois ensembles, d'ailleurs leurs amis respectif passaient leur temps à les éloigné les uns des autres tellement ils faisaient de connerie, pire que mes cousines !

-Dorcas Meadowes... ce nom me dit quelque chose ! Dit alors Harry.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Alexandra.

Les trois adultes baissèrent la tête.

-Elle est morte, c'était une fille vraiment bien, Voldemort la torturé pour avoir des renseignement qu'elle détenait mais elle n'a jamais rien dit à personne.

-Quoi ? Demanda alors Harry.

-Où se cachait James et Lily... et où s'était réfugié Rosie... Répondit sombrement César.

-Dorcas était le second Gardien des Secrets de James et Lily, lâcha finalement John. Mais il l'a trouvé et... c'était une fille magnifique, c'était ta marraine Harry... Quand Rosie a disparue et quand Narcissa a du se marié avec Lucius, ta mère c'est rapproché de Dorcas...

-On va continuer, dit gentiment Clara en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de John. Puis ben c'est Peter... il était si tendre à l'époque, si rêveur... je me rappelle petite que quand je le voyais il avait toujours l'air dans son monde... c'était l'innocence même, il ne se mettait jamais en avant, il ne faisait pas son malin, il était juste lui...

-Il a trahi mes parents ! Dit Harry les poings serré. A cause de lui Sirius a été mis injustement en prison !

Il y eut un silence de mort dans la pièce.

-C'est de leur faute ! Dit alors César.

Toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui, les poings d'Harry étaient plus que serrés et John avait les mâchoires crispées.

-Comment ? Rugit Harry, en colère, vert de rage.

-Peter était l'innocence même, il ne voyait que son monde, il vivait dedans ! James et les autres ont toujours été éblouis par cette capacité de Peter : garder son innocence ! Le problème c'est que pour qu'il l'a garde ils le protégeaient de tous, il n'est sortit de son monde juste parce que des Mangemorts ont tué son père devant ses yeux ! Il a perdu pied, il ne comprenait pas, il était perdu et Tom en a tout simplement profité...

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Hurla alors Harry, chaque parcelle de son corps était tendue.

Il bouillonnait intérieurement et sa rage allait se verser.

-Si, c'est une très bonne raison ! Peter était un ange, tout le monde le sait ! Il était innocent, pur, mais ses amis n'ont pas su le soutenir au bon moment, trop préoccupé par leur propre problème ! Le seul qui l'ait aidé était James mais il devait se cacher alors il ne pouvait pas voir Peter autant qu'il l'aurait voulu ! Si Rémus et Sirius détestent autant Peter ce n'est pas pour rien puisque c'est eux qui l'ont fait devenir comme ça ! Peter est devenu le fruit de leur erreur et jamais ils ne se pardonneront ça ! J'en suis sûr ! Mais maintenant que Sirius est mort c'est à Rémus de 'tuer' le monstre qu'ils ont créé !

Harry était surpris par tant de rage, il semblait perdu, jamais ont ne lui avait raconter ça, d'ailleurs elle-même était surprise d'éprouver de la compassion pour Peter, et si jamais c'était vrai ? Et si...

-C'est faux ! Si Peter avait vraiment été si scandalisé du meurtre de son père il se serrait battu dans le camps adverse des Mangemorts pour pouvoir le venger ! Dit alors John les poings sur les hanches, le regardant plus que méprisant...

L'ombre revint avec forces, cette air ou l'avait-elle déjà vu ?

-L'Ordre du Phénix n'a pas parlé de vengeance... Voldemort si ! Puisque c'est lui qui a torturé les Mangemort qui ont tué le père de Peter. Il leur était reconnaissant, dit alors Clara, prenant la défense de Peter.

-Pas de ça ! Répliqua froidement John.

C'était certainement un des points qui éloignaient également les trois professeur, le cas Peter, John agissait de manière emporter alors que les deux autres apportait des faits concret...

-Tu es en colère contre Peter parce qu'il a tué tes parents...

-Tu ne serais pas en colère contre la personne qui aurait tué tes parents Nicholson ? Et toi Chang, tu n'aurais pas envie de te venger ?

-Ma mère ne m'a pas appris à agir de la sorte ! Elle ne m'a pas élevé comme ça ! Répondit alors Clara.

-C'est sur, mais si elle était morte personne ne t'aurait élevé et alors qu'aurait tu faits ? Allez dis nous la vérité.

Clara parut troublé puis baissa la tête.

-Je l'aurais massacré !

-Tu vois ! Et toi Nicholson qu'aurais-tu fait ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'aurais fait ! Je serais allez voir dans sa tête, je ne suis pas impulsif, j'aurais pris mon temps, et si jamais j'y avais vu qu'il avait fait ça par plaisir je lui aurais bousillé la cervelle !

-Sauf que moi, quand je le verrais je le déchiquetterais en morceau ! Il n'a pas le droit de vivre alors que mon père et ses amis sont mort à cause de se sale Mangemort ! Dit John en baissant la tête.

Hermione fut touché par se geste, elle aurait tellement voulu avoir le pouvoir de le consoler ! Elle se rapprocha de lui et dés qu'il la sentit proche de lui il la serra dans ses bras, fort, elle sentait la respiration saccadée de l'homme dans son coup. Encore une fois il huma son parfum, il s'éloigna d'elle et lui fit un tendre sourire, leur visage était à peine à quelque micromillimètre... elle était troublée... beaucoup...

-Hum, hum ! Dit alors Clara l'œil noir. Le pacte Lewis.

César avait l'air de s'amuser contrairement à son homologue féminin.

-On devrai peut-être continuer, non ? Dit Cho impatiente d'avoir la suite des explications.

-D'accord Chang ! Soupira John résigné. Après c'est le groupe des filles d'Evans. Là on peut voir Amélia la grande brune avec les lunettes, ensuite April O'Connel, personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue... la suivante ce nomme Emmeline Vance l'intellote sympa, et enfin l'énigmatique Nathalie Hitchcock, plus mystérieux qu'elle tu meurs !

-Là se sont mes tantes, Riku et Risa, les jumelle et Akané la mère de Luna... elles s'entendait bien toute les trois. Ensuite vient mon oncle Daisuké, le père de Cho accompagné de ma marraine, Lara Potter et enfin l'oncle de César, Michaël Nicholson !

-Et pour clôturer tout ça les 4 Folles du Logis ! Apparenté à Lewis comme vous pouvez vous en doutez... Dit ironiquement César.

Les Chang éclatèrent de rire, visiblement elles ne manquaient aucune occasion de se foutre de la gueule de John et elle ne put cacher un sourire amusé quand elle vit Clara à moitié en train de se pisser dessus. John était rouge, si Clara et ses cousines n'étaient pas des filles il se serait certainement jeté sur elles... Quand le calme revint ils observèrent encore une fois ce tableau, Hermione rougit juste à l'idée qu'elle avait trouvé Lucius Malfoy plutôt pas mal mais il était tellement différent de maintenant, on ne pouvait même pas superposé leur visage, le Lucius jeune n'avait rien à voir avec l'adulte, plus beau, plus souriant, plus cool, plus rebelle aussi. Elle se demanda si jamais un jour Draco Malfoy commençaient à s'habiller comme ça qu'elle serait sa réaction ! Est-ce qu'elle le trouverait craquant comme Lucius ou ridicule ? Car après tout c'était Draco Malfoy, le mec méprisant avec tout le monde est sûr de lui ! Et quoique depuis un moment il avait quand même pas mal changé... depuis le début de l'année en faite, mais elle se demandait bien pourquoi ? Pourquoi un tel revirement de situation ?

-Marvin c'est qui par rapport aux autres ? Et Samantha ? Demanda Alexandra la sortant de ses pensées.

-Pourquoi tu le demandes ? S'inquiéta César, tout son corps en alerte.

-Sais pas... ils me ressemblent... M'enfin j'dois rêver.

-Marvin est le meilleur ami de Dane et Samantha est la meilleure amie de Cassandra. Finit par dire Clara. Bon il serait temps de vous montrer la pièce la plus impressionnante de Poudlard ! Dit Clara en les poussant vers l'avant.

Alexandra hocha la tête mais ne semblait pas totalement convaincus par ses propos, elle était nouvelle, tout l'impressionnait déjà. Clara prit la tête de la troupe et ouvrit en grand la porte qui les mena vers la plus grande pièce qu'elle ait vu à Poudlard !

Cette pièce rivalisait en taille avec la Grande Salle, mais elle n'était pas disposée pareil, on voyait tout de suite que cette pièce était plus pour les fêtes. Au centre on voyait une piste de danse, au plafond on pouvait même voir des lumières de plusieurs couleurs, on pouvait même voir la boule grise. Tout autour de piste de danse, il y avait des tables disposées par 10 ou 8. Juste en face de l'entrée il y avait un bar, sur une sorte d'estrade se tenait l'endroit où devait se trouver le D-J. Hermione était vraiment impressionner par ce qu'elle voyait, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que des élèves puissent crée de toute pièce un endroit pareil.

-Les Maraudeurs faisaient les meilleurs fêtes de l'école, tous le monde voulaient participer à leur fête toujours démentielle, toute les filles voulaient sortir avec l'un d'eux juste pour venir dans leur QG, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle les autres les respectaient autant ! Ils savaient organisé des fêtes, ils savaient jouer au Quidditch, ils étaient loyaux envers leurs amis, ils étaient cool, à la mode, ils lançaient toujours les nouvelles choses, inventaient un tas de choses comme des blagues ou encore des dictons et ils dansaient comme des dieux toutes les danses !

Hermione était vraiment impressionné, elle aurait vraiment voulu voir comment ils étaient à cette époque, elle regretta pour la première d'être née à cette époque.

-Mais ce que ne vous dit pas John, c'est qu'à la fin ils avaient un peu la grosse tête mais ils sont vite redevenus eux-mêmes. Avoua César.

-En faite les personnes qui sont sur le tableau sont considéré comme les personnes les plus cool de l'école, mais il faut aussi ajouté Rémus mais on peut également rajouter Ludo Verpey, les Lestrange, les Dolohov et le reste de la famille Black, tous étaient respecté pour leur talent au Quidditch ! En faite à cette époque, il n'y avait pas d'équipe plus forte l'une que l'autre, ils étaient tous au même niveau, les matchs étaient spectaculaire !

Hermione sourit, César, Clara et John semblaient si émerveillés quand il parlait de l'époque de leurs parents ! C'était assez touchant !

-Il y avait qui dans l'équipe des Gryffondors, des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles ? Demanda sa sœur avide d'en apprendre toujours plus...

Son regard croisa celui d'Harry et tout deux furent pris d'un fou rire silencieux, ils tournèrent le dos pour éviter que ça se reproduise...

-Dans l'équipe des Gryffondors il y avait Frank Londubat comme Attrapeur, le Gardien c'était Andromeda Black, les Poursuiveurs étaient James Potter au centre, Dane Evans à droite et Stevens Parker à gauche, enfin les batteurs étaient Sirius Black et Ryo Chang ! Commença John, les yeux brillant plus que d'habitude.

-Chez les Serdaigles il y avait Marvin et Robert McKinnon comme batteur, au goal Evan Rosier, comme Attrapeuse Kasumi Chang et enfin les trois Poursuiveurs étaient Newton au centre, April O'Brian à gauche et Daisuké Chang à droite. Continua Clara d'un air moins émerveiller.

-Enfin chez les Poufsouffle, il y avait au goal Samantha Jackson, comme Batteur Amos Diggory et Ludo Verpey, comme Poursuiveuse centre Narcissa Black, à droite Nathalie Hitchcock et à gauche Cassandra Nicholson, et enfin comme Attrapeur il avait Michaël Nicholson. Dit fièrement César en bombant légèrement le torse.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le comportement de ses professeurs. Jamais elle ne les avait vu parler ainsi d'autre chose que le Quidditch, ils devaient sûrement être fière de leurs parents...

-Leur match était toujours super serré, les Poufsouffles avaient la meilleure Gardienne de l'Ecole, elle n'avait même pas besoin de Défense et leur Batteurs mettaient souvent fin aux attaques des autres équipes, mais les Poursuiveuse et l'Attrapeur étaient moins bon que ceux des autres équipes. Les Gryffondor avaient une bonne attaque, leur Attrapeur était sans aucun doute le meilleur de l'Ecole et leurs Batteurs étaient synchro à fond, mais la Gardienne était moins forte que la moyenne. Les Serdaigles avaient la meilleure attaque et une bonne Attrapeuse, le Gardien se défendait plutôt bien, mais les Batteurs visaient moins bien que la moyenne. Analysa César de manière experte.

-Et les Serpentards dans tout ça ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

-Ils étaient les plus brutaux, surtout les Poursuiveurs qui étaient Bellatrix Black à gauche, à droite Rosie Prewett et Antonin Dolohov au centre, ils avaient les meilleures Batteurs par contre, Rodolphus Lestrange et Mia Parkinson, l'Attrapeur était Philip Nott et enfin le goal était Gideon Prewett. Grimaça Clara en disant le nom de tous ses joueurs.

Le nom de Bellatrix Black avait jeté un léger froid sur l'assemblé, les poings d'Harry était crispé et elle sentit une vague de colère émanée de lui, tous le regardèrent avec surprise, il du respirer plusieurs fois avant de retrouver son état normal, mais ses yeux étaient quand même rester sombres, tous les autres avaient le regard braqué sur son meilleur ami et il semblait assez mal à l'aise de toute cette attention.

-On va voir les autres pièces ? Demanda Alexandra pour sortir Harry d'embarras visiblement.

Harry lança un regard reconnaissant à Alex qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

-A charge de revanche ! Murmura-t-elle.

Harry lui adressa un sourire franc et il suivit les trois profs qui les menèrent à la pièce d'à côté. Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent d'émerveille quand elle découvrit cette nouvelle pièce, sur tout les murs de la pièce il y avait des bibliothèques remplit de livres, on pouvait voir plusieurs tables disposées pour l'étude, et elle vit même des coussins et tout un tas d'objet pratique pour effectuer des sortilèges, elle vit même tous des outils et plantes rares pour effectuer des potions complexes, de plus si elle était bien informé, la plupart de ces ingrédients coûtaient vraiment cher à l'heure actuelle et elle, elle pouvait l'avoir à disponibilité, elle n'en revenait pas, elle était dans un semblant de Paradis.

Elle allait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce touchait à tout, regardait partout, s'assaillait pour mieux se relever car à chaque fois elle découvrait quelque chose de plus impressionnant. Mais deux bras puissant l'agrippèrent et lui firent quitter _sa_ pièce préférée.

-John, César lâchez-moi laissez moi y retourner ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de sauvegarder ma page ! Bande de brute épaisse !

-C'est ça, c'est ça.

Ils la menèrent de force avec les autres qui l'attendait devant la porte suivante. Cho éclata de rire en la voyant se débattre de la sorte, c'est à cette instant précis qu'Hermione se rendit conte de à quel point elle pouvait paraître ridicule aux yeux des autres et rougit de honte, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier le rire de Cho.

-Bon ! Tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir y aller ! S'exclama Clara joyeusement.

Elle frappa 7 coups avant d'entrer dans la pièce suivante. Les autres la suivirent intrigué de se qu'ils allaient découvrir mais furent affreusement déçu de découvrir une pièce ou 7 lits d'une place se trouvait au centre de la pièce, un feu constant chauffait la pièce et la rendait accueillante mais elle n'en valait pas tellement la peine, d'ailleurs tous les autres semblaient être venu à cette même conclusion et se retournèrent déçu vers les adultes qui étaient appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte d'entrée avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Elle est nul cette pièce, on n'irait pas plutôt dans celle de danse, bouger notre corps ! Demanda Cho.

-Je préférerai retourner, dans la Salle d'Etude ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Ouais, en plus j'ai vu un livre qui avait l'air intéressant. Approuva Luna.

-J'aimerais bien m'entraîner au Quidditch ! Dit Alexandra les yeux suppliant.

-Moi aussi ! Annonça Harry tout aussi surexcité que les autres.

-Cette pièce n'est pas comme les autres ! Dit John en ignorant leur demande. Ici, les lits sont communs, il suffit d'un coup sur la porte pour que...

John toqua un coup et comme par magie un nouveau lit apparu.

-... de nouveau lit apparaisse. On peut faire loger autant de personne qu'on veut ici. La pièce s'agrandit magiquement pour qu'il y ait assez de place pour tout le monde sans qu'ils soient serrés les uns contre les autres !

Cho remua légèrement parmis eux et fit apparaître une invitation inventée à l'instant.

-Je vous invite à une super boom qui se déroulera ici-même, on va danser, se soûler et on dormira tous ici, donc personne ne perdra de points ! Bon ben j'vais distribuer mes invitations, à toute !

Mais avant qu'elle ai pu franchir la porte, Clara lui aggripa le coup.

-Qui ta dis que tu pouvais faire une fête ici Miss.

-Allez Clara, soit sympa, ce sera génial !

-Je veux mon bébé Licorne ! Ordonna Clara comme une enfant gâtée qui n'avait pas eu son cadeau dans les temps.

-Mais tu l'auras, j'te le promets, mais j'veux faire au moins une fête ! Allez stp ! Supplia Cho.

-De toute façon cette salle ne m'appartient pas !

-John, César svp convainquez cette fille au cœur de pierre pour moi !

-Ce n'est pas ma salle non plus ! Répliqua César plus froidement que la normal.

-Il a raison Chang, cette salle est celle d'Harry. Dit John de manière décontracter.

Cho se tourna vers Harry et lui fit les yeux doux.

-Harry chéri, tu me dois bien ça, après tout, tu as agis en salop quand nous sommes sortis ensemble !

Harry haussa un sourcil de manière provocatrice, jamais Hermione n'avait vu son meilleur ami agir de la sorte et cela la surpris au plus haut point.

-J'ai quoi en échange ? Demanda Harry.

-Oh, Harry n'agit pas comme les autres, tu ne dois pas faire du chantage !

-Je plaisantais Cho d'amour. Mais je veux bien à une seule condition.

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Cho et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, la jeune fille regarda le garçon du coin de l'œil et hocha la tête en signe de consentement.

-D'accord pas de prob. Dit Cho en lui souriant.

Hermione se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu demander Harry, elle s'interrogeait vraiment et elle appréciait moyennement le sourire de l'asiatique. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment...

-----------------------------------------------------

Note de Sheena China :

J'dois dire que ça m'a fait bizarre de relire ce chap, je l'ai écrit il y a... un an. J'ai du l'adapter et tout par rapport au livre etc... Ça me fait bizarre, ma façon d'écrire les histoires étaient un peu différente je trouve et moi ça me trouble... j'aime bien... mais moins que mes plus récentes... enfin, l'histoire va s'améliorer... en plus, certain vont être étonné de voir ce que sont devenu les personnages... certain. Bon beaucoup sont mort et tout mais d'autres sont en vie et se son des personnage important dans le présent et secondaire dans le passé et inutile dans le futur.

Bon, j'vais arrêter de blablater pour ne rien dire. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en poser.


	3. Le temps des changements

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, une gentille dame anglaise dont je subtilise les personnages ! Enfin, pas tous, j'ai les faits maison aussi ! Sinon, tous les événements qui s'y déroulent n'appartiennent qu'à moi et ne représentent pas la réalité des choses. Important, cette histoire **_ne tient_** **_pas compte du tome 6_**.

**Résumer :** le mieux si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose est de lire « **C'est en connaissant le passé...** » La première partie de cette histoire. Les deux histoires se complète et permettent de mieux comprendre certaine chose. Elles seront en parallèle à partir de maintenant.

**Personnage :**

Harry Potter : Descendant de Godric Gryffondor, il s'est absenté durant deux mois du monde des sorciers, une fois revenu il est bien décidé à ne plus se laissé manipulé par qui que se soit. N'a plus qu'un seul but dans la vie, venger ses parents et Sirius. Considère Alexandra Parker comme sa sœur.

Hermione Granger : descendante directe de Marguerite. Elle découvre ses origines avec l'arrivé de John, c'est ce dernier qui a camouflé les pouvoirs d'Hermione à sa naissance... Elle a du mal à accepter son nouveau physique. Elle s'entend à merveille avec les 3 nouveaux profs. Demi-sœur d'Alexandra. Elle sort avec Ron depuis la rentrée.

Alexandra Parker : Fille cadette de Stevens Parker. Elevé par ce dernier pour pouvoir donner les pouvoirs aux descendants des quatre fondateurs. Déçue de ne pas pourvoir le faire. Elle a un sale caractère et est très possessive. Considère Harry comme son frère. C'est la demi-sœur d'Hermione. C'est une fille assez excessive, elle a une grande passion pour le Quidditch.

John Lewis : Nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pratiqué sur les humains. Il a de nombreux pouvoirs, il a connu James et Stevens dans sa jeunesse. Eprouve de la haine pour Clara et César. Il est devenu le confident d'Hermione qu'il adore. Cache plus d'un secret à quiconque... Il est le cousin des Folles du Logis...

Clara Chang : Nouvelle prof au même titre que John mais en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au niveau théorique. Fille moqueuse et sûre d'elle. Elle déteste son père et ne supporte qu'on lui parle de lui. A un profond respect pour sa marraine décédé Lara Potter. Elle est la fille de Kasumi Chang, elle est donc la descendante de Rowana Serdaigle. Cousine de Cho Chang et de Luna Lovegood.

César Nicholson : Nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pratiqué sur les animaux magiques. Le doudou d'Hermione, il a besoin d'être rassuré. A un côté plus noir et sombre que les deux autres... C'est le filleul de James Potter.

Pour ceux qui ont des questions, des trucs qu'ils ne comprennent pas bien n'hésiter pas à me poser des questions, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre !

Sheena China

------------------------------------------

**Chap 3 : Le temps des changements...**

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il allait enfin apprendre une attaque des Serdaigles grâce à Cho. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que la jeune fille ait de tel pouvoir, d'ailleurs qui aurait pu le deviner ? Et le faite qu'elle et Luna Lovegood soient cousines ? Personne ne pouvait l'imaginer, elles étaient si différentes, Cho était aussi populaire que Luna lunatique et ce n'était pas peu dire. On ne pouvait nier le fait que la jeune asiatique soit vraiment très jolie, mais maintenant le cœur d'Harry restait bien en place quand il l'a voyait, maintenant il savait comment il allait redéfinir leur relation : amical. Harry avait envie de profiter de la vie, et Cho quand elle ne jouait pas la comédie était d'un humour contagieux, et il en était de même pour Luna, il avait toujours mal jugé les jeunes filles et maintenant il le regrettait un peu, il n'avait pas été en profondeur, il était rester à l'image qu'elles dégageaient mais maintenant il s'en voulait, il se jura que plus jamais il ne jugerait une personne hâtivement et il contait bien refaire son jugement à propos de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait ! Excepté Hermione et Neville en qui il avait une parfaite confiance...

Il sentit un regard posé sur lui et dirigea son regard vers cette personne, il sourit quand il remarqua que c'était Hermione, elle voulait sans doute savoir ce qu'il avait dit dans l'oreille de Cho, mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, il avait juste envie de garder un secret de plus... le regard d'Hermione se fit plus persistant et Harry eut du mal à y résister, il n'était pas encore habituer au nouveau physique d'Hermione et ça le troublait un peu.

-Bon j'ai la dalle moi ! On va manger ? S'exclama John les mains sur le ventre.

Harry sourit il aimait ce drôle de personnage, vrai et haut en couleur, il le faisait rire et c'était une des choses qui manquait cruellement à Harry, en plus il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne savait plus qui exactement...

-D'accord moi aussi j'commence à avoir faim ! Avoua César.

-Les mecs ont un gouffre sans fond à la place du ventre ! Soupira Clara tout haut en faisant attention que les deux hommes l'entendent.

Un sourire apparu sur tous les visages. Harry trouvait ces trois profs hors du commun et ils semblaient tellement jeunes, Harry avait d'abord craint qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils connaissaient Stevens ça allait mieux !

En papotant joyeusement ils se dirigèrent vers le hall de cette salle conçue par les Maraudeurs, Harry lança un regard en coin au chien et au cerf et il jura que le cerf lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Attendez. S'exclama Alexandra en le regardant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda aussi tôt Harry d'un ton inquiet.

-T'a pas une tête à aller te montrer devant un tas d'élèves !

Harry grimaça, que cette fille pouvait l'exaspérer des fois.

-Je m'en fous de ma tête, c'est encore la mienne de toute façon !

-Mais Harry, n'oublie pas que pour eux tu as disparu pendant plusieurs semaines, ils doivent te chercher partout, tu ne peux pas t'amener l'air de rien là-bas comme si rien ne s'était passé !

-Elle marque un point. Approuva Luna. J'enlèverais la coloration si j'étais toi, ça fait trop vacance.

-Et tu peux pas aller dans cette tenue moulante, bien qu'elle ne me dérange pas moi ! Annonça Cho en le relookant de la tête au pied.

-Et puis tes cheveux en batailles, tu pourrais faire un effort ! Continua Luna.

-Bon je crois qu'on va devoir s'occuper de toi Harry parce que sur ce coup je suis d'accord avec les filles, t'es affreux ! Conclua Hermione.

Harry était abattu, toutes les filles s'y étaient mise et il se sentait cassez, il s'était attendu à un soutient d'Hermione mais même elle l'avait vendu aux diables ! Mais il fallait dire qu'il l'avait lui-même bien ridiculisé quand il avait parlé de Quidditch...

-Bon d'abord, tu retrouves ta couleur de cheveux originaux ! Annonça Alex en tendant sa baguette dans ses cheveux de manières à faire disparaître la colo.

-On va te coiffer, et ça, ça va être plus dur. Cho pencha la tête de côté puis secoua la tête et se frotta les yeux. Ta pas les cheveux moins en batailles qu'avant ?

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'asiatique se mettait du gel dans les mains et lui passa dans les cheveux, toutes les filles regardaient pour voir le travail effectuer de Cho, une fois terminer elles semblaient toutes aimer cette coiffure.

-Pas mal ! S'exclama Alexandra en s'approchant de lui. T'es tout beau, t'es cheveux font classe pour une fois !

-C'est gentil ! Se moqua Luna.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire et Harry ne put dissimuler un sourire en les voyant ainsi, c'est à cet instant qu'il se rappela qu'elles étaient plus jeunes que lui.

-Les fringues maintenant ! S'enthousiasma Cho. J'l'imagine bien avec un jeans décoloré aux fesses et moulant ainsi que torse nu !

Harry sourit légèrement et secoua la tête mais s'exécuta. Il sentit le regard appuyé de Cho sur lui et cela lui plut, il lança un regard à Hermione pour voir comment elle le prenait, elle le regardait d'un regard appréciateur et il semblait être plutôt bien foutu constata-t-il.

-T'es pas très bronzé ! S'exclama Alex en le regardant d'un œil critique.

Sale môme, elle venait de casser l'image qu'il se faisait de lui-même. Elle pointait sa baguette sur lui et récita une formule qu'il ne connaissait pas, il sentit une chaleur émanée de lui et se vit brunir à vue d'œil.

-Excellent ! S'exclama-t-il impressionner par sa sœur de cœur.

Elle prit un air supérieure à son compliment non-dit.

-Il ne pourra jamais se présenter comme ça devant tout le monde. Dit Luna d'un air critique.

-Et pourquoi ? Toutes les filles de l'école veulent le voir ainsi ! Gronda Cho qui le reluquait toujours.

-Mais pas les profs ! Dit Luna un sourire aux lèvres.

-Rabat joie. Boudait Cho.

-Essaye un peu une chemise noire. Dit Hermione en se moquant de se que venait de dire Cho.

Harry fut surpris mais s'exécuta, il mit une chemise classique noir, il vit une certaine déception passer dans le visage de Cho. Mais Hermione se rapprocha de lui et se mit à détacher les bouton du haut, Harry la laissa faire, Hermione faisait ça avec application, elle se recula pour l'examiner mais une grimace passa sur son visage, aussi tôt elle passa ses mains autour de son coup et releva son col, sa main effleura le collier qu'il avait reçu en héritage de sa mère, elle le regarda mais ne dit rien et le remit à sa place.

-J'adore ! Dit Cho. Mais il te faudrait un collier qui fasse plus viril ! Parce que celui-là il fait plus fille...

Alex grogna et était sur le point de répliquer mais Harry lui donna un coup pour qu'elle se taise, elle lui lança un regard noir pour lui montrer son avis...

-Essaye une chaîne en or autour du coup, ça fait rebelle et j'aime les rebelles ! Continua Cho qui n'avait visiblement rien vu.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et grimaça, les filles allaient le rendre fou, il le sentait, il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais les connaître ou rester dans un endroit interdit aux folles furieuses !

-Je ne suis pas votre pantin ! Gémit-il d'agacement.

-Harry tu vas le faire, tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon ! Dit Luna d'un air menacent en désaccord avec l'image de la fille toujours dans la lune qu'elle donnait...

Harry s'exécuta mais fit comprendre aux filles à quel point il était en désaccord avec leur idée de torture.

-Parfait ! Dit Hermione en le regardant de la tête au pied. Ça pete grave !

-Tout à fait d'accord avec la Préfète, t'es prêt à affronter tout le monde comme ça !

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix de toute façon ?

-Pas vraiment ! Grogna Alex qui n'aimait pas trop que d'autres qu'elle fasse ce qu'elles veulent avec lui.

Harry pencha la tête et lui fit un sourire timide, il savait parfaitement que la jeune fille craquait quand il faisait ça !

-Tu m'énerves Potter ! Tu fais toujours _ça_ quand ça t'arrange.

Toutes les filles éclatèrent de rire devant l'air bougeons d'Alex et celui victorieux d'Harry.

-T'es présentable maintenant, allons dans la Grande Salle faire baver toutes les filles.

-Super la transformation Potter ! S'exclama César qui s'était éloigné d'eux avec les deux autres adultes pour discuter de quelque chose. Je suppose que vous allez dîner ?

-Ouais pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant un sourcil.

-Partez sans nous, on est occupé là, on doit préparer des choses pour notre cours de demain. Dit Clara en regardant ses cousines droit dans les yeux.

Harry les vit clairement faire un signe de tête qu'il fut invraisemblablement le seul à remarquer.

-Vous n'aviez pas faim ? Demanda Alex

-On arrive bientôt...

-Bon allons-y alors ! Dit Cho en lui prenant le bras et en emportant le reste de la troupe avec elle.

Ils rigolèrent tout le trajet, Hermione, Cho et Luna se reléguèrent pour lui apprendre toutes les dernières rumeurs de l'école, il fut grandement étonner quand on lui annonça que Malfoy était bizarre depuis le retour à l'école, et encore plus que Weasley était devenu le nouveau modèle de l'école. Peut-être parce qu'il lui en voulait toujours Harry se jura qu'il reprendrait sa place à tout pris et cette entré fracassante allait l'aider. Harry demanda également des nouvelles de l'Ordre mais Hermione lui avoua qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles des membres sauf de Tonks qui vivait à présent dans le Manoir des Black.

-Pourquoi ? S'interrogea Harry.

-C'est la dernière descendante Black, enfin elle l'a pas vraiment dit, elle m'a juste dit « j'attends qu'ils arrivent mais pour ça il faut attendre le testament... ». Personnellement je n'ai pas compris grands choses, je ne sais pas si toi tu en sais plus. Avoua Hermione en le regardant.

-Non, désolé...

Harry se mit à penser à cette phrase, les Black avait beaucoup de choses à cacher constata-t-il. Harry aperçu au loin la porte de la Grande Salle, il sentit son cœur se serré et sa gorge devenir sèche, il sentait le stresse monté en lui c'était plus fort que lui, il allait retrouver toutes ces choses qu'il avait voulu éviter durant ses vacances : Dumbledore, Ron, les élèves et Rogue...

Il inspira un grand coup, il sentit deux mains se mettre dans les siennes, d'un côté il y avait Hermione qui lui fit un petite sourire de soutient et de l'autre Alexandra qui était déterminé à le soutenir, une main se posa sur son dos et se tourna du côté gauche pour apercevoir que c'était Luna qui lui fit une grimace pour le faire sourire, ce qu'elle réussi haut la main tellement la grimace était ridicule et il sentit également une caressa sur son bras qui venait de Cho qui lui fit un clin d'œil. C'est donc déterminé qu'il poussa la porte. Immédiatement il vit les curieux se tourné vers eux pour voir qui arrivait en retard, puis ceux-ci murmurèrent à leur voisin car ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir reconnu mais Harry oublia vite les murmures car son regard se dirigea vers le directeur de l'école.

Il lui en voulait, jamais il ne lui pardonnera de lui avoir mentit, de l'avoir mis de côté... enfin le directeur releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Harry avait envie de l'affronter de le défier, de voir si il était aussi puissant qu'on le disait alors il augmenta son aura avec force, son aura se fit agressive et les quatre filles reculèrent étonnée, Harry avait envie de se battre, de frapper ou de mordre... mais Dumbledore resta de marbre, il ne bougea pas, ne fit rien pour le contenir de sa rage, il accepta sa colère de la même manière que l'année dernière. Mais comme il vit que le directeur ne réagissait pas, il abandonna et se calma.

-Tu es enfin de retour ! Dit Albus Dumbledore en se levant pour l'accueillir.

-Oui.

-C'est Stevens qui t'a entraîné je suppose.

Harry hocha la tête mais ne dit mot.

-Minerva envoyé une lettre au Ministère pour leur dire qu'il est de retour.

-Mais qui Professeur ?

Harry sentit la colère en lui, il n'était que _il _?

-Dites leur que leur chère Survivant est de retour. Dit Harry d'une voix forte.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il entendit les murmurent des gens envahirent la Salle d'un coup.

-Harry il faut qu'on parle ! Annonça Dumbledore en se levant.

-Moi, je n'ai pas envie de parler, je suis épuisé et j'ai faim alors je vais manger ! Mais avant je tiens à vous présenter une nouvelle élève Alexandra.

La jeune fille se mit en avant et lui lança un regard inquiet, elle semblait vraiment préoccupée.

-Alexandra Parker pour vous servir ! J'ai 14 ans, je n'ai jamais été à l'école et je veux aller en 5ème année !

-La fille de Stevens Parker ? S'étrangla Albus.

Un murmure étrange se fit chez certain sorcier Sang-Pur remarqua Harry.

-Oui et alors ? Je m'appelle Alexandra et je ne veux pas qu'on me dise que je suis la fille de mon père, je le sais très bien, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle !

Harry sourit, sa chère petite sœur avait un sale caractère et il s'y était habitué mais les autres l'ignorait, d'ailleurs il vit le directeur déglutir.

-Il faudrait prendre le Choixpeau Magique ! Dit Dumbledore en toussant pour reprendre contenance. Minerva allez le prendre s'il vous plait.

-Choixpeau Magique par le pacte qui te lie à nous vient à moi ! S'exclama Alexandra en lançant un sourire provoquant à Dumbledore.

Un silence pesant ce fit dans la Salle, ils attendaient pour voir si la nouvelle était folle ou pas. Le Choixpeau arriva immédiatement après.

-Miss ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

-M'envoyer à Gryffondor en 5ème voilà ce que je veux.

Le Choixpeau se posa sur la tête d'Alex et s'écria immédiatement après.

-Gryffondor en 5ème année.

-Voilà, merci et je t'aiderai à le retrouver si tu veux...

Harry jura que le Choixpeau s'inclina devant la jeune fille, il se demandait ce que sa sœur voulait dire par là mais se dit que ça ne devait pas être si important que ça après tout. Alexandra sourit à Harry et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor avec un sourire provoquant, Harry la suivit en regardant le ciel et fit la moue avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur.

-Je suis de bonne humeur frangin ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te serve ?

-Je sais le faire tout seul frangine j'ai pas besoin de toi !

-Taisez-vous tous les deux ! S'exclama Hermione qui s'assit en face d'eux. C'est moi qui vous sers !

-Mais Hermione ! Tu n'es pas obligé !

-Ça me fait plaisir. Leur dit Hermione en souriant. Pour Harry se sera de la purée, avec une cuisse de poulet et de la salade. Mais pour toi petite... Hum, je veux dire Alexandra, je ne sais pas ? Ajouta Hermione troublé.

Harry fronça les sourcils, elle avait faillit appelé Alex petite sœur ou il avait vraiment rêver ? Mais d'un côté elles étaient vraiment sœur toutes les deux, il se sentait troublé et ça le mettait mal à l'aise...

-Je prends la même chose ! S'exclama joyeusement Alex.

A peine servit qu'une tornade rousse vint faire leur rencontre.

-Ginny Weasley, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, on est dans la même année à présent ! S'exclama la jeune fille en serrant la main d'Alexandra.

La jeune rousse avait changé constata Harry, elle avait grandi, ses cheveux avait poussé et elle était plus féminine, les traits de son visage était celui d'une femme, elle n'avait plus les rondeurs d'enfant à présent. Harry du se secouer pour arrêter de la mater.

-Maman était très inquiète Harry. Avoua Ginny en se tournant vers lui, sa voix s'était faite plus grave et il y pressentit d'une certaine manière des reproches. Elle s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi, elle était trop inquiète pour que sa magie soit totalement stable. Tu connais son boulot Harry, elle a été blessée, elle est à St-Mauguste actuellement...

Le cœur d'Harry se serra, il s'en voulait, il se sentait tout d'un coup coupable il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Et tout ça c'est de ta faute Potter ! Dit Weasley qui venait d'arriver les poings serrés. Tu vois à force de t'enfuir la queue entre les jambes c'est les autres qui doivent assumer tes bourdes !

-Ron ! S'exclama Hermione en se levant.

-Je t'avais dit de ne plus jamais revenir Potter ! Continua Weasley. T'avais pas compris dans la lettre ? A chaque fois que t'es dans les parages quelqu'un est blessé et en faite même quand t'es pas là on se blesse par ta faute, seulement j'espère pour toi que se ne sera pas un membre de ma famille qui mourra pour tes âneries de plus en plus nombreuses.

-La ferme Weasel ! J'aime pas entendre les cris d'un pauvre clébard ! Siffla Malfoy en appuyant sur le pauvre.

-Tiens, tiens, le fantôme se réveille enfin ! Répondit Weasley surpris.

-Je m'étais endormie parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant Weasel à part Granger ! Tout tes moyens pour te faire une réputation ne m'inquiétait pas car tu n'a pas les deux choses essentielle pour y parvenir : la classe et le physique ! Allez casse-toi, tu joues dans la cour des Grands là !

Ron lança un regard froid à Malfoy mais partit.

-Malfoy, les rumeurs que j'ai entendu sur ton inactivité au sein de l'école mon choqué. Avoua Harry en faisant un sourire ironique.

-Tu veux que je te dises Potter, sans toi cette école n'a plus aucun intérêt, quand on n'a plus son meilleur ennemi en face de soit cette école est d'un ennuie ! Avoir tout se qu'on veut sans qu'on nous cloue le bec c'est bien au début mais à la fin ça devient lassant, t'a l'impression d'être face à des Elfes de Maison ! La seule chose attractive était devenu Granger, c'était la seule qui répondait encore à mes répliques et qui me tenait tête ! C'est pour te situer mon cas de désespoir total ! S'exclama Malfoy.

Harry sourit, jamais il n'aurait cru un jour qu'il serait heureux de revoir Draco Malfoy.

-Pauvre de toi Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te parler, je crois qu'on a beaucoup de chose à se dire !

-Sur quoi ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

Malfoy fit un sourie énigmatique et quitta la Salle. Harry soupira mais le suivit, il voulait quitté cette pièce au plus vite et il avait la bonne excuse.

-Harry, il faut qu'on ait une conversation. Dit Hermione en l'arrêtant, ses yeux bleu était inquiet, il les évitait, il ne les aimait pas car elle avait elle aussi hérité des yeux de son père et Harry avait peur qu'elle sache lire en lui comme Stevens...

-Plus tard Mione.

Harry fuit et vit Malfoy appuyé contre la rampe de l'escalier en face de la Grande Salle, ça le faisait chier de l'admettre mais Malfoy avait de la classe. Ils se dirigèrent côte à côte vers la Tour d'Astronomie sans échanger un mot du trajet, toute les têtes se tournaient vers eux, il vit plus d'une filles les dévisagé avec envie, sentiment qu'il ne voyait pas dans leur yeux au paravent... Malfoy gravit les marches qui menait à la tour et s'appuya sur la rambarde de manière décontracté, d'un geste las il prit une cigarette et tendit son paquet à Harry, Harry hésita mais avec la journée qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui il méritait bien de se détendre.

Il inspira la fumée et toussa sous le sourire ironique de Malfoy.

-Tu l'as commencé Potter, tu l'as fini maintenant ! Et arrête de crapoter comme un vieux. Ricana le blond qui venait d'inspirer une longue bouffée.

Harry lui lança un regard noir mais inspira une nouvelle fois sur la cigarette en regardant Malfoy droit dans les yeux et il dut se retenir de ne pas tousser.

-De quoi tu veux parler Malfoy ? Sa voix était étrangement rauque à cause de la cigarette.

-Tu as changé Potter ! Avant tu n'était pas vraiment de mon niveau, tu n'avais que le nom, moi j'avais déjà le physique et la classe que tu ne possédait pas. Maintenant c'est différent, je te parle en tant qu'égale sauf que toi t'es chez les gentil et moi les méchants.

-Donc tu avoues que j'ai le physique et la classe ? Quel compliment venant de ta part Malfoy !

-Je sais. Je suis dans mon jour de bonté, tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'était devenu chiant ici ! Grogna Malfoy. Mais maintenant j'ai envie de ma marrer à mac ! Et tu vas m'aider à m'amuser Potter.

Harry haussa un sourcil et tira un coup sur sa clope, il avait capté le truc et déjà il pouvait apprécié le goût de la cigarette.

-Comment ?

-On va jouer à un jeu Potter, juste toi et moi !

-Quoi ?

-Des bêtes petits paris Potter, des paris de gamins en quelques sortes.

-Et qu'est ce que ça nous rapporte ?

-L'amusement Potter !

-C'est tout ?

-On est des gosses de riches Potter, on a tous ce qu'on veut quand on le veut. On ne manque que d'une chose ici ! L'action, on manque d'aventure. Enfin pas vraiment toi, tu vis des histoires passionnante pour le conte des autres mais pas vraiment pour le tien ! Tes histoires ne sont pas marrantes et les miennes non plus parce qu'elles nous sont dicter ! Toi par Dumbledore, moi par mon père ! Alors je te propose de se détacher d'eux et de créer nos actions nous-même. De les envoyer balader et d'enfin nous marrer avec des trucs qu'on a vraiment envie de faire.

Harry réfléchis, il n'avait pas totalement tord Malfoy, il vivait des histoires pour les autres mais pas pour lui, il était grand temps que tout ça change !

-D'accord, je veux bien, mais que veux-tu faire ?

-Demain on va à Pré-au-Lard, de là on prendra le Magicobus et on sortira dans une boite branché de Londres ! Poudlard est un trop petit terrain de jeu pour nous.

-On n'a pas l'age ! Et puis il nous faut du fric de Moldus et on ne peut faire l'échange qu'au Chemin de Traverse ! Sans oublié qu'il nous faut un alibi adéquat, si jamais quelqu'un se pointe et qu'il ne nous trouve pas dans nos lit ça va être la panique !

-Ta peur Potter ?

-Non, mais je veux qu'on ne laisse rien au hasard !

-D'accord ! Grogna le blond. Pour vieillir c'est pas difficile, j'ai des potions personnelles, pour l'argent par contre se sera un peu plus dur, si jamais on va au Chemin de Traverse nous ne passerons pas inaperçu, ça c'est claire...

-Je connais un Elfe de Maison qui pourrait faire ça pour nous... Dit alors Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée ou pas mais il avait vraiment envie de tenter l'expérience...

-Ben tu vois ça s'arrange ! Pour l'alibi de mon côté il y a pas de problème je suis le Prince des Serpentard, il suffit que je leur dise de ne laisser personne approché de mon baldaquin et ils m'obéiront comme des bons chiens de garde ! Par contre toi tu risques d'avoir plus de problème...

-Je sais. Bah, j'arriverais bien à les semer, j'ai la Carte du Maraudeur avec moi et puis ils peuvent toujours me chercher, un jour se n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'ils ont attendu durant les vac ! Je leur laisserais tout de même un mot !

-Tu pourrais te faire renvoyer. Dit le blond dubitatif.

-Ils ne laisseraient pas le Grand Harry Potter traîner dans le monde magique sans protection ! Ricana alors Harry.

-Diabolique Potter ! Finalement tu n'es pas si 'blanc' que je le pensais !

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Rien n'est tout noir ou tout blanc ! Je ne suis pas parfait et j'en suis fière ! Dit Harry enthousiaste. Même ton père n'est pas si noir que ça !

Malfoy haussa un sourcil de façon typiquement Malfoyenne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Oh, secret Malfoy, tu le saura bientôt ! Au faite Cho prépare une grande fête pour samedi prochain, ce sera marrant si tu es de la partie, je crois qu'il va y avoir quelque divertissement connaissant Chang !

-Elle est trop sûr d'elle ! Grimaça Malfoy.

-Tu ne l'es pas ? Toi qui tu fais appelé 'Prince' ?

Malfoy fit une moue mais hocha tout de même la tête, il ne se voilait pas la face.

-Et toi le « Survivant », tu crois peut-être que tu n'es pas un peu orgueilleux ? Sur de toi-même ?

-Je suis un Gryffondor ! On ne peut pas avoir que des qualités !

-C'est sur ! Ricana Malfoy. Si tu étais si parfait que ça, tu n'aurais pas accepté de venir avec moi ! Au faite maintenant que j'y pense, on devrait y aller mercredi, nous avons une fourche jeudi matin.

-D'acc. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble qu'il nous faut des cartes d'identité pour pouvoir rentrer dans une boite.

-J'en fait mon affaire, je connais un mec à Pré-au-Lard qui serait me faire ça, mais j'aurai besoin d'une photo de toi pour ça.

-Hum, par contre ça, ça va être plus difficile, tout le monde sait que je déteste qu'on me prenne en photo depuis que Colin Crivey m'a légèrement harcelé en 2ème... Si mes amis me voient entrain de poser ils vont se poser des questions !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce n'est pas eux qui vienne et puis tu n'es pas obliger de leur dire tout ! Ils sont comme Dumbledore pour toi en faite, tu agis en héros pour ne pas les décevoir ! Comme c'est touchant ! Minauda Draco une lueur malveillante brillant dans les yeux.

Harry venait d'être piqué au vif, il n'allait pas se laisser faire toute de même ! Draco lui en attendant prit une autre cigarette de son paquet et en tendit une à Harry qui la prit de bon cœur.

-Tu as raison. C'est moi Harry Potter et pas les autres ! Personne à part moi ne décidera de mon avenir !

-Bonne nouvelle. Se moqua Draco.

Harry n'en tint pas conte, il savait que même Malfoy ne changerait pas malgré le fait qu'ils allaient se supporter dorénavant, ils pouvaient parler de décider de leur avenir eux-mêmes, ils savaient que tout était déjà tracé. Draco Malfoy ferait honneur à son nom est deviendrait un Mangemort, et lui Harry Potter devrait affronté tôt ou tard Voldemort. Voldemort qui avait fait du ravage durant les vacances, il pensa à Mme Weasley qui était à St-Mangouste, et toute les autres victimes... Harry soupira.

-Dit moi Malfoy, la mère de Ginny elle est vraiment mal en point ?

Malfoy grimaça.

-Assez d'après mes sources. Mais je ne crois pas que Weasley fille t'en veuille vraiment ! Elle t'a toujours aimé, non ?

-Mouais, mais plus maintenant !

-Elle te plait ?

-Non, je la vois plus comme une sorte de sœur collante... m'enfin c'est toujours mieux qu'une hystérique !

-Tu parles de la petite nouvelle ? Parker ?

-Mouais.

-Et Granger c'est ta sœur stressée ?

-Pas vraiment, Hermione c'est ma meilleure amie, c'est différent, je ne sais pas tous lui dire... mais c'est mon plus grand soutient ! Elles sont ma famille ! On ne choisit pas dans quelle maison on naît mais on peut en choisir les membres !

-Tu t'es crée une drôles de famille Potter ! Je n'en voudrais pas moi !

-Faut d'abord les connaître pour ça !

-Merci mais les pauvres et les intellotes c'est pas trop mon genre.

-Non toi c'est plus les pots de colle à vie comme Parkinson !

-Bof, c'est un bon chien de compagnie comme toutes les filles en générales.

Harry allait répliquer mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

-J'adore comme tu considère les filles Malfoy ! Dit froidement Hermione.

-Elles sont justes bonnes à accomplir nos désirs Granger. Dit Malfoy en la reluquant un peu trop au goût d'Harry. D'ailleurs quand tu en auras marre de Weasley, tu peux venir quand tu veux réchauffer mon lit.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais il s'arrêta quand il vit Hermione rougir et détourner le visage, il ne put que regarder à tour de rôle Malfoy puis Hermione.

-Sale macho ! Finit par dire Hermione.

-Et fière de l'être ! Bon j'me casse, à mercredi Potter !

Malfoy lança son mégot, fit un léger signe de main et partit les mains dans les poches.

-T'es là depuis quand ? L'interrogea Harry un peu durement.

-Depuis que vous parlez des filles, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi il t'a dit à mercredi ?

-C'est un truc de macho Mione.

Hermione le frappa légèrement mais resta proche de lui, Harry mit ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas me dire Harry ?

-Plein de chose que tu dois ignorer Hermy.

Elle grogna quand il l'appela comme ça mais il fit comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

-C'est étrange de te voir blonde ! Avoua Harry.

-Ça ne me va pas ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

Harry sourit, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'Hermione face autant attention à son physique.

-Comme un gant, personnellement si tu n'étais pas ma meilleure amie je te draguerais ! Tu es belle... mais tu l'étais déjà avant.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et passa ses mains autour de son coup, ils restèrent ainsi un moment Harry la tête dans les cheveux d'Hermione et la jeune fille entrain de jouer avec ses cheveux rebelle de derrière.

-Ne pars plus...

-Je ne veux pas partir Hermione.

-Je me suis tellement inquiété, tu m'as tellement manqué Harry. J'ai prié pour qu'il ne te sois rien arriver... Avoua la jeune fille.

-Je te gardais dans mon cœur, Hermione. Tes lettres étaient toujours avec moi, tu veux la preuve ?

Harry sortit les lettres d'Hermione de la poche arrière de son pantalon et lui tendit pour lui prouver, elle les regarda avec un sourire.

-Je peux les relire ? Je ne sais plus qu'elle ânerie j'ai pu dire !

-Ce n'était pas des âneries pour moi.

Harry lui tendit les lettres et elle les lit une à une avec un sourire, pourtant à un moment, il vit une petite ride se dessiner sur son front mais il la laissa continuer sa lecture sans l'interrompre, qu'avait-elle donc trouvé ? Finalement elle releva les yeux et le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

-Je ne serai jamais une victime de ton influence Harry ! Et je suis fière que tu sois à Gryffondor!

Harry ouvrit les yeux et enleva les lettres de la main d'Hermione et trouva celle de Ron dans le paquet.

-Tu n'avais pas à lire cette lettre Hermione ! Murmura Harry honteux.

-Je le devais ! Je suis ta meilleure amie Harry, tu peux tout me confier !

-J'ai ma petite sœur pour ça !

-Il y certaine chose qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre parce qu'elle n'était pas là Harry !

Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et la serra.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi... Avoua Harry. Je veux voir de la fierté briller dans tes yeux quand tu me vois, parce que sans toi je ne serai pas devenu la personne que tu as en face de toi, d'accord Ron m'a mis en rogne et c'est pour ça que j'ai suivi Stevens sans problème, mais c'est grâce à ton soutient que j'ai réussi à m'en sortir alors je veux que tu sois fière de se que je suis devenu ! Tu m'apprends tellement Herm, sans tes conseilles je ne sais pas se que j'aurais fait !

Harry s'éloigna d'Hermione et lui sourit.

-Tu veux que je t'apporte mes conseilles alors ? Mais comment veux-tu que je te conseille si tu me caches tout Harry.

-Herm, accepte ce que je te donne pour l'instant, laisse moi juste un peu de temps d'accord... J'ai pas envie que tu sois une victime à cause de moi.

Hermione grimaça.

-La lettre de Ron a fait beaucoup de ravage dans ta tête Harry, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus rien me confier pour l'instant ?

Harry baissa la tête, elle savait trop lire en lui, c'était effrayant.

-Non.

-Menteur ! Je vais le tuer pour ce qu'il t'a fait Harry !

-Hermione ! Dit Harry sur un ton de reproche.

Elle inspira et l'embrassa sur le nez.

-Je veux bien te faire ce cadeau parce que c'est toi !

-C'est aussi parce que c'est ton petit-copain, non ?

Hermione la tapa et Harry rigola légèrement.

-En parlant de cadeau, j'en ai un pour toi ! Continua Harry, il fouilla dans sa poche avant et sortit une petite boite. Je l'ai acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de venir à Poudlard quand je l'ai vu j'ai pensé à toi.

Il lui tendit la boite.

-Mais pourquoi Harry ?

-Parce que ton anniversaire c'est le 12 septembre et que je voulais un cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi !

Hermione sourit légèrement et ouvrit la boite, elle contenait un collier en forme de soleil, elle fut choqué quand elle remarqua que c'était des diamants qui couvraient les rayons du soleil et des émeraudes qui couvraient le contour.

-Harry c'est magnifique ! Mais tu n'aurais pas du, c'est trop.

-J'ai pris un soleil Hermione parce que c'est toi qui a été ma lumière quand je m'enfonçais dans le noir et qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que de te voir sourire. Tu es mon 'Rayon de Soleil' !

-Arrête ou tu vas finir par me faire pleurer. Pleurnicha la jeune fille.

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue avec tendresse. Et leurs yeux se croisèrent, les yeux d'Hermione brillait d'émotion, jamais il ne l'avait vu si belle, elle lui paressait si vulnérable et fragile qu'il trouvait ça beau et si vrai...

-Il va falloir rentrer maintenant les amis ! Dit Alexandra en sortant de l'ombre.

-T'es là depuis quand ? Demanda Harry surpris, il se détacha d'Hermione parce qu'il voyait bien que sa sœur n'aimait pas trop qu'il soit aussi proche d'une autre fille...

-Le début de ta conversation avec Malfoy ! Et je te préviens frangin, je serai de la partie mercredi ! Grogna Alex.

-Hors de question ! Répondit aussi tôt Harry.

-On verra bien ! Mais avant il faut que tu ailles parler avec Ginny grand frère !

-Et toi ?

-Ma sœur et moi, on a des choses à ce dire !

Les yeux d'Alexandra s'étaient assombris mais Harry hocha la tête, elles avaient besoin de parler l'une avec l'autres et de se découvrir.

-Ne restez pas ici trop longtemps !

Il embrassa Alex sur le front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et Hermione sur le bout du nez. Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers sa Salle Commune, il fit attention aux auras que dégageaient les profs qui faisaient leurs rondes ainsi qu'à Miss Teigne et Rusard qui vadrouillaient également dans les couloirs de l'école. C'est une fois à proximité du tableau de la Grosse Dame qu'il se rendit conte qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe, il grogna intérieurement, il allait devoir attendre qu'Hermione et Alexandra finisse leur conversation pour pouvoir rentrer ! Mais quand il vit une silhouette courbée contre le mur Harry se dit que comme ça il aurait de la compagnie et de plus Harry s'entendait bien avec Neville ! Mais quand il se rapprocha il se rendit conte qu'il s'était trompé, ce n'était pas Neville. Il dut faire du bruit car la personne releva la tête d'un coup.

-Harry s'est toi que j'attendais... Dit Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ginny ?

-On ne va pas parler ici ? Espoir. Dit Ginny à la Grosse Dame qui les laissa pénétrer à l'intérieure.

Harry la suivit mais ne dit mot, il n'avait pas envie de parler, il se sentait un peu honteux, Ginny s'assit sur un fauteuil et l'invita d'un signe de main à en faire de même, il s'assit donc sur le fauteuil d'en face.

-De quelle lettre mon frère parlait ? L'interrogea la jeune fille en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Pas grande chose Gin. C'est pas important tout ça ! Ce qui est vraiment important c'est toi ! Comment Tu te sens ?

-Ça va mieux, au début je te l'avoue je t'en voulait. J'ai cru que ce n'était que de ta faute, qu'avant ton départ ma mère allait très bien... Mais d'un côté je me voilais la face, elle n'allait plus très bien depuis la dispute avec Percy... ton départ n'est qu'une accumulation d'événement fâcheux, mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu es parti Harry ? S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de comprendre un peu mieux ! Supplia Ginny en lui prenant les mains.

Harry évita son regard, il se sentait tellement honteux mais d'un même coté il se sentait une âme de protecteur envers le jeune fille, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, il se prit un instant la tête entre les mains mais se lança finalement d'une voix plus qu'hésitante.

-Je ne peux pas te confier se genre de chose Gin, pour moi, dans mon esprit tu n'es encore qu'une petite fille fragile que je dois protéger et je ne veux pas te mettre dans de drôle de situation !

-Pourtant l'année passée tu n'as pas beaucoup hésité à m'emmener !

-L'année passé j'aurais tout fait pour rejoindre au plus vite mon parrain sans me préoccuper des autres, j'ai été trop impatient pour remarquer mon erreur de vous avoir tous amener avec moi... J'ai failli vous perdre et je ne me le serai jamais pardonné ! Mais cette année, je ne veux plus vous faire courir de risque !

-Je ne cours aucun risque d'apprendre la cause de ta disparition !

-Ça pourrait te blesser moralement... Je préfère pas, t'es qu'une enfant pour moi, même si tu n'en a plus vraiment l'aspect aujourd'hui.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on me considère comme une gamine ! J'en ai marre. Même Dean et tous les Gryffondor en général ! Ils me voient tous comme une gamine mais je n'en suis plus une, il faudrait que vous le compreniez ! Siffla Ginny.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'impression de parler à une enfant capricieuse mais ça il se garda de le dire... Il ne voulait pas l'énerver.

-Ma Gin, ne sois pas vexé, on fait ça parce qu'on t'aime bien tu sais, ne prends pas ça au premier degré.

-J'en ne veux pas qu'on me considère comme une gentille petite fille, je veux qu'on me regarde en tant que jeune fille, comme quelqu'un de désirable ! Avoua-t-elle.

Harry fut réellement surpris par les paroles de la jeune fille mais une idée était entrain de germer dans sa tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le devenir ?

Ginny prit le temps de réfléchir, puis elle baissa la tête honteusement, définitivement calmée.

-L'argent... Avoua-t-elle finalement en gardant la tête baissé.

Harry avec douceur prit le menton de Ginny et lui fit un sourire engageant, il préférait la voir souriante qu'abattue.

-Ça c'est mon problème ma Belle. Moi j'ai trop d'argent et je ne sais pas quoi en faire ! Je te fournis l'argent mais à une seule condition.

-Harry je ne peux pas !

-Mais si tu peux, c'est moi qui te l'offre, après tout ta famille m'a offert une chose bien plus importante que l'argent !

Ginny haussa un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

-L'amour d'une famille ! Tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi ma Belle. Mais je ne vais pas jouer les frères protecteurs avec toi, je veux bien te conseiller et être ta bonne étoile mais à une seule condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu restes toi-même ! Il y a de plus en plus de filles qui veulent faire plus cool par leur fringues mais elles y perdent de plus en plus leur personnalité et moi je veux que tu restes quand même la gentille Ginny que j'aime ! Alors tu acceptes ?

Elle ne dit mots mais dans ses yeux Harry su sa réponse, elle se leva et l'embrassa sur l'oreille, Harry qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça sursauta mais éclata de rire avec Ginny.

-D'accord j'accepte ! Mais j'aimerais te rembourser une fois que je gagnerais ma vie.

-Si tu veux, mais tu n'es pas obliger, je préférerais que tu gardes cette argent pour économiser à te louer un appartement ou un truc dans le genre. Avoua Harry.

Ginny sourit et le serra dans les bras.

-T'es comme un grand frère pour moi Harry, d'accord peut-être pas au tout début, j'te voyais plus comme une idole ou un rêve de jeune fille mais maintenant tu as la place d'un grand frère dans mon cœur ! Un des meilleurs !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Tes grands frères sont extra Gin !

-Pas Percy ! Et Ron a tellement changé ! Avec moi il est doux et possessif comme d'habitude mais dés que quelqu'un d'autre vient il change de comportement, je ne le comprends plus. C'est depuis le mois de juillet qu'il est comme ça ! Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non aucune idée. Mais il redeviendra comme il était avant ne t'inquiète pas trop !

-Je l'espère... Bon je suis fatigué, j'vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, ma bonne-étoile ! Rigola Ginny, elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Harry se leva à son tour et hésita à monter dans son dortoir. Il n'avait pas trop envie d'y retourner en faite, il n'avait pas envie de dormir dans le même dortoir que Ron, il n'avait même pas envie d'être dans la tour des Gryffondors ! Il essaya par tous les moyens de se persuader mais il n'y arriva pas, il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Après quelques minutes il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Hermione et Alexandra pénétrèrent dans l'entré.

-Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ginny vient juste de monter et je voulais vous attendre ! Mentit-il.

-Hum ! Firent les deux files.

Harry haussa un sourcil ça voulait dire quoi ce hum ?

-Vous me faites peur là les filles ! Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

-Tu as peur à ce point là frangin ?

-Mais non ! S'exclama-t-il vexé.

-Si tu veux, tu peux retourner voir John, Clara et César, a mon avis ils voudront bien que tu dormes avec eux. Annonça Hermione.

-Mais... Commença Harry surpris.

-De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix ! Annonça Alexandra en le coupant net. On ne veut pas que tu te retrouves dans la même pièce que ce gros crétin de Weasley ! Grogna sa petite sœur.

Harry sourit, il avait enfin trouvé une solution à son problème et tout ça grâce à sa sœur de cœur et à Hermione.

-Vous êtes sur que ça ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sur que non ! Dirent les deux filles avec un petit sourire.

-D'accord, j'vais y aller alors. Dit Harry plus enthousiaste que jamais.

Harry partit la tête plus légère mais avant de quitter la pièce il se tourna vers les deux filles à qui il tenait le plus au monde.

-N'oubliez pas demain à l'aube je viens vous réveiller !

Il repartit de la Salle Commune en pensant à la journée qu'il avait eue, il se sentait aussi épuisé que si il avait fait une séance intensive d'entraînement toute la journée, maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre un lit et plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Mais avant il devait affronter les trois profs et ils ne savaient pas si ils contaient lui parler ou pas. Il retrouva assez vite l'endroit qu'il cherchait et admira le tableau un instant. Puis finalement il se rendit conte qu'il ignorait le mot de passe et grogna intérieurement, ce qu'il pouvait être distrait ! Il n'allait quand même pas attendre une éternité devant se tableau, il réfléchi un instant et décida d'aller à la Salle sur Demande s'était encore le meilleur endroit pour dormir et là ou moins il n'y avait aucun de mot-de-passe ! Il se tourna puis vit que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui car une lumière émanait du couloir adjacent, Harry essaya de se rappeler si il n'y avait pas une cachette dans les environ mais ne trouva qu'un minuscule placard à balai et se dit qu'il préférait se faire prendre par un prof que de devoir aller dans se placard qui ne semblait pas très sur... et Harry préférait ignorer ce qu'il contenait à l'intérieure !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'interrogea John qui venait de faire son inspection visiblement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

-Je voulais savoir si je ne pouvais pas rester ici pour dormir, je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller dans mon dortoir...

-Pas de prob, amène-toi ! S'exclama le blond enthousiaste. Il y a encore des dortoirs libres t'inquiète pas pour ça. _Juliette la Fantastique_. Retiens ça, c'est le mot de passe pour pouvoir rentrer.

Harry suivit de bon cœur le jeune homme et apprécia une nouvelle fois le vestibule. Il était remplie de photo et d'objet étrange et comme Harry était curieux il aurait bien aimé voir ce que contenait tous ces objets !

Une fois dans le Hall Harry se tourna immédiatement vers le cerf qui gambadait dans l'eau avec ses amis. Harry trouva ça beau d'autant plus que la pièce était éclairée par de fausses étoiles et Harry avait la nette impression d'être en dehors de Poudlard !

John le conduit vers la porte du milieu du côté droit et y pénétra.

-La première à gauche c'est celle de Clara, celle au milieu est inoccupée, celle tout au fon à gauche c'est celle de César, et la porte en face c'est ma chambre. Du côté droit aucune des chambres n'est occupée !

-Qui dormait dans ses chambres ?

-Clara dort dans la chambre de sa mère Kasumi, César dans celle de sa mère également, Cassandra, moi dans celle de ton père...

-Et Sirius ?

-Sirius dormait du côté droit tout au fond, Rémus au centre et Peter celle à notre droite, Stevens dormait entre Kasumi et Cassandra.

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre ou avait dormi Sirius. Il vit qu'il y avait un grand lit, des posters de joueurs de Quidditch, il vit une photo de Sirius et Narcissa ensemble, il vit également un tableau ou il rigolait avec ses cousines, Narcissa et Andromeda. Harry soupira un peu puis transforma ses habits pour qu'ils deviennent un pyjama et se coucha dans le lit, il était si fatigué qu'il s'endormi directement.

------------

Harry ouvrit les yeux, grâce au collier de sa mère il avait encore passé une nuit sans rêve, il préférait ne plus du tout rêver en faite car la conscience avait cette mauvaise habitude à lui faire revivre des événement passer qui lui avait fait de la peine ou tout des trucs dans le genre...

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle chambre qui était aussi grande que celle qu'il avait chez Stevens !

Il sourit donc et sortit de la pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il entendit des ronflement discret venir de la chambre de César et de celle de John et il ne savait pas si ils étaient des lèves tôt ou pas...

Il sortit et arriva dans le Hall, il se dirigea vers la porte de droite et franchit un long couloir, au bout il y avait trois portes, Harry fit la grimaces, il ne savait pas ou il fallait aller, alors il décida d'essayer le porte en face de lui, il ouvrit et cligna des yeux tellement la lumière était forte ici, il regarda toutes ses portes et constata que c'était des toilettes, il préféra faire demi-tour ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit ou il contait tomber...

Il décida d'aller vers sa droite. Il regarda la porte ou il faisait marquer douche, Harry sourit, c'était déjà mieux.

Il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait pas une douche mais qu'ils devaient bien y en avoir 20 à tout casser ! Harry dut faire apparaître sa tenue de combattant et l'enlever ainsi, il alla dans la première douche et dès qu'il franchit la porte une sorte de bué se plaça sur les vitres transparentes, Harry frotta pour voir si ça partait mais il vit qu'avec satisfaction rien ne partait.

Il ne mit pas trop longtemps et sortit assez rapidement de sa douche. Une fois rhabiller son regard se dirigea vers le seul miroir qu'il y avait dans la pièce, il se coiffa comme Cho et Alexandra l'avait fait hier mais il avait cette drôle d'impression, la même que hier avec la bibliothèque, il se rapprocha et toucha les bords de la glace, enfin il rencontra une sorte de manette et le miroir disparu pour laisser apparaître une pièce sombre, Harry n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde et pénétra dans la pièce, le pied à peine mit qu'une lumière se fit et une autre forme translucide apparut. Ce n'était pas Sirius, ce n'était pas James mais c'était Rémus, le jeune homme regardait les toiles avec beaucoup de sagesse, mais Harry vit qu'à ça tête il était contrarié.

-Salut Rémus, ça va ?

Le loup-garou ne sursauta pas, il le regarda du coin de l'œil essayant certainement de déterminer qui il était.

-Tu n'es pas James. Expliqua Rémus, ce n'était pas une question c'était plus une réponse qu'il venait de se fournir à lui-même.

-Je suis son fils. Approuva Harry.

-Ça explique la ressemblance. Dit Rémus en retournant à son tableau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-J'aimerais pouvoir peindre encore, mais je ne suis qu'un hologramme, je n'ai pas de conscience, je ne peux pas avoir de nouvelle idée...

-C'est toi qui a peint tout ça ? S'étonna Harry en regardant le nombre incroyable de peinture dans cette pièce.

-Oui, tout ses tableaux qu'il y a ici, même le tableau de l'entrée, mais je préfère faire les portraits. Je suis plus doué. Tu veux que je te montre ? Au faite tu t'appelles comment ? Dit Rémus avec plus d'entrain dés qu'on parlait de peinture.

-Harry, et je veux bien que tu me montres.

Le visage de Rémus s'était éclairé et il se dirigea vers un tableau.

-Ça c'est Cassandra, cette fille n'arrête pas de sourire, je l'aime bien tu sais mais elle est plus vieille que moi et ne s'intéresse pas au gamin ! Fit Rémus en faisant la grimace. Toutes les filles aiment Dane de toute façon ! Rémus lui montra un autre tableau. C'est Akané, c'est ma meilleure copine, elle est extra !

Harry avait froncé les sourcils quand il avait parlé de Dane et avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil sur le tableau d'Akané, mais il avait encore été marqué par la grande ressemblance d'Akané et de sa fille Luna...

-Tu as un tableau de Dane ici ?

-Ouais, c'est un ami à moi et il a bien voulu poser.

Rémus montra un blond, il était dans un décor sombre et lui seul était habillé de blanc, s'était une belle contraste clair-obscur. Harry n'en revenait pas que cet homme était son oncle, mais il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il n'en avait jamais entendu parler dans sa famille...

Penser à sa famille lui fit penser à sa tante Pétunia, comment trois membres d'une même famille pouvaient être aussi différent. Lily était rousse, petite et des yeux verts émeraude, sa tante Pétunia était châtain, grande et les yeux bruns et enfin cet oncle était blond, musclé et les yeux bleu clair. Il soupira même Alexandra et Hermione se ressemblaient plus que ces trois là...

-Ils ne se ressemblent pas ! Dit-il tout haut

-Qui ?

-Lily, Pétunia et Dane !

-Oh Dane ressemble à son père, Lily ressemble à sa grand-mère paternelle et Pétunia ressembla à sa mère. Enfin c'est ce que dit ta mère à qui veut l'entendre. Mais c'est vrai tu as raison, Lily ressemble plus à Dane alors qu'ils sont demi-frère et sœur qu'à Pétunia.

Harry sursauta avait-il bien entendu ou juste rêver ?

-Comment ?

-Oh leur père ressemblait à Dane et comme tu peux le voir Dane est beau, ça sert à rien de le nier, et le père a longtemps été un coureur, Dane est son premier enfant, Pétunia est née d'une relation avec une amante, quand sa copine du moment l'a appris elle l'a plaqué et lui a laissé Dane car il ressemblait trop à son père... Lily est né l'année suivante...

-Pétunia et Dane ils ont le même age ?

-Ouais, à peu près Dane à trois mois de plus il me semble. Mais tu veux que je te dise un truc, Dane m'a avoué qu'il n'était même pas sur que Pétunia soit sa sœur, elle ne ressemble à personne à part sa mère et encore, son visage ce n'est pas vraiment ça...

-Lily est la vraie sœur de Pétunia.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Rémus surpris pour la première fois.

-Lily est ma mère et Pétunia ma tante et elles ont le même sang qui coule dans leur veine...

-James Potter et Lily Evans, tiens ça c'est un couple auquel peu de personne s'attendait ! C'est Sirius qui doit être content, depuis le temps qu'il essayait de les mettre ensemble, mais d'un côté c'est normal il avait fait un pari avec Narcissa, elle avait juré qu'ils ne se mettraient jamais ensemble, Sirius a dit que si, alors a partir de se moment ils n'ont pas arrêté de monter de plans plus que douteux, mais ils n'ont fait qu'empirer les choses entres eux, je me demande ce qui a bien pu les rapprocher. Soupira l'hologramme.

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua Harry passionner par ce que venait de dire Rémus.

-C'est peut-être le devoir de potion.

-En quoi ça consistait ?

-Ils ont du faire équipe, étant de bon élève ils ont interdit à tous leur amis de les ennuyer pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble, je pense qu'ils avaient peur qu'on copie sur eux ! Ils n'auraient pas supporter avoir de moins bon point que Sirius et Alice ! Ou qu'une des Quatre Folle du logis !

-C'est les cousines de John ? Se remémora Harry.

-Connais pas. Ce sont les Lewis, j'ai un tableau d'elles si tu veux.

Il sortis un tableau où quatre filles se tenaient bras dessus, bras dessous, elles souriaient gaiement. Harry eut comme un électrochoc quand il les vit, s'était comme la veille, il avait une drôle de sensation mais il n'arrivait pas à la déterminer exactement... Les filles étaient belle et semblaient extrêmement soudé, la première en partant de la droite avait des cheveux noir et des yeux aussi sombre mais il brillait d'un éclat étrange, elle semblait tellement heureuse, ensuite venait la plus petite du groupe, elle avait des cheveux blond, elle avait un air machiavélique, ça semblait être elle qui poussait les autres à faire des conneries... ensuite venait la plus grande, elle avait des cheveux brun clair et riaient au éclat, enfin il y avait une autre avec des cheveux noir, elle était sans aucun doute la plus calme du groupe, elle regardait les autres d'une manière maternelle... Harry eut du mal à détacher ses yeux de ses quatre filles, son cœur battait si vite et il en ignorait la raison mais il était sur d'une chose, il les reverrait ! Où il ferait tout pour !

-Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas un tableau de Stevens ?

-Si, mais ils est toujours accompagné de son frère et sa sœur.

-Son frère et sa sœur ?

Rémus alla vers un autre coin de la pièce, le cœur d'Harry accéléra, il allait savoir à quoi ressemblaient les membres de la famille Stevens.

-Voilà ! Au centre tu reconnais Stevens Parker, à gauche Samantha Jackson et à droite Marvin Granger.

Harry arrêta de respirer un instant. Ses doutes était enfin confirmé, il avait vite fait le lien entre le clan Granger dont parlait John, Marvin était en faite Marin, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait changé de prénom...

-Marvin Granger ?

-Ouais, c'est le frère de Stevens, enfin pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas bien compris toutes leurs histoires, mais en gros, ils ont une ancêtre en commun, Margueritte ou Magalie Granger, un truc dans le genre... ils ont le même age et sont tous les trois dans des maisons différentes... Mais Marvin est le plus discret des trois, je n'ai appris qu'il y a deux mois que son nom de famille était Granger, je ne comprend pas pourquoi d'ailleurs mais ça ne doit pas être important !

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles, Marvin Granger était le frère de Stevens Parker ? Le vrai ? Il avait d'abord crut à une blague de mauvais goût mais maintenant ? Et Hermione ? La pauvre était la fille adoptive de Marvin ? Harry se tint la tête un instant ça bouillonnait pas mal et il sentait la migraine arriver... Devait-il le dire à Hermione, lui en parlé ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et puis il se rappela se qu'avait dit John la veille : qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mêler des histoire de famille du clan Granger, Harry après mure réflexion décida qu'il ne le dirai pas à Hermione, il ne voulait pas trop la secoué, déjà qu'avec Alexandra ça n'allait pas être tout les jours facile mais en lui apprenant ça, il ne savait pas comment elle pourrai réagir mais le moins tôt serai le mieux !

-Ça ne va pas ? Dit Rémus en le regardant de travers.

-Si c'est juste que je suis un peu malade en ce moment... C'est pas grave ça va passer ! Mentit Harry.

-D'accord.

Rémus contemplait ses œuvres avec beaucoup de patience.

-C'est laquelle ta préférer ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est une de ta mère...

Rémus alla chercher une toile avec beaucoup de précaution, il lui tendit et Harry regarda la toile avec admiration, Rémus avait fait un portrait différent des autres, on ne voyait pas tout le corps de Lily mais juste le dessus, Harry avait même l'impression que sa mère était appuyé contre les rebord du cadre, il n'en revenait pas, et sa mère arborait un sourire moqueur, il avait la nette impression qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule et venant de sa mère s'était assez vexant... Mais Harry était émerveillé, il avait l'impression qu'elle était vraie, qu'elle voyait à travers lui grâce à ses yeux émeraude... Elle était si belle, dans ses vagues souvenir il ne la voyait pas comme ça, les photos qu'il avait était sombre et hier c'était la première fois qu'il avait pu voir l'éclat magnifique des cheveux de sa mère et puis il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit si belle, si parfaite, il la voyait plus comme la fille qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine, il n'avait jamais su qu'après ça elle était devenue une bombe, mais pourquoi un changement si radical ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'elle ait autant changé en seulement quelque mois ? Car si il avait bien compris le Sirius et la Narcissa d'hier les hologrammes avait été créé au début de leur 6ème année et le souvenir de Rogue se déroulait fin de la 5ème ? Trop de question sans aucune réponse. Harry soupira, mais une idée germait dans sa tête.

-Je pourrai avoir deux ou trois de tes toiles ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Rémus.

-Elles te plaisent ?

-Beaucoup !

-Bon d'accord, lesquelles veux-tu ?

-Celle de Dane Evans, avec l'effet clair-obscur, une de mon père et une de ma mère, tu pourrais en rajouter une de Sirius et de Stevens aussi, mais pas celle que tu m'a montré, une ou il est accompagné d'autres personne, s'il te plait !

-D'accord !

Rémus fouilla parmis ses innombrables tableaux et en tira une où Harry vit James en tenue de Quidditch, il avait le Vif d'Or en main et avait un sourire de conquerrant, ses cheveux était en bataille et il était un peu sale. Cette peinture plut immédiatement à Harry.

Alors qu'Harry contemplait toujours la toile de son père Rémus venait de lui tendre celle de Dane Evans et une de sa mère. Harry reconnu un endroit du parc de Poudlard près du lac, il faisait nuit et sa mère était prise de plus loin, elle avait les pieds dans l'eau et un vent faisait voler sa cape et faisait bouger l'eau autour d'elle, elle regardait par-dessus son épaule de manière sereine, alors que les alentours semblaient peu rassurant...

Ensuite, Rémus lui donna un tableau de Sirius qui était appuyé contre un arbre, les rayons du soleil transperçaient à quelques endroits le feuillage touffu de l'arbre mais son parrain ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, celui-ci avait les mains derrière les épaules et une brindille dans la bouche, il semblait ailleurs, Harry fut toucher de voir pour la première fois son parrain rêveur...

Enfin Harry eu celle de Stevens, accompagné de la mère de Tonks, Andromeda et de Dane Evans, ils étaient tous trois dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, Dane et Stevens jouaient au échec tandis que Andromeda lisait une Bd, elle regardait du coin de l'œil la partie d'échec pour voir se qui se déroulait.

Toutes ces scènes un peu banales ou fantastiques touchèrent Harry au plus profond de son cœur, il était si ému, il avait l'impression d'être rentrer dans la vie intime des personnes qu'il chérissait le plus mais dont il ignorait tellement de chose.

-Tiens ! Dit Rémus, intrigué en sortant un autre tableau. J'ai peint ça ?

Harry s'approcha et vit deux jumeaux, une petite rousse et un blond. Le blond ressemblait étrangement à Dane, trouva Harry et la rousse avait mit sa main devant son visage alors Harry ne put distingué convenablement ses traits.

-Comment ça se fait que tu ne t'en rappelles plus ?

-Ce n'est pas que je ne m'en rappelle plus, c'est que j'ai les sentiments, la mémoire de Rémus Lupin à ses 16 ans. Je ne peux pas me souvenir de ce qu'il a fait après puisque ce n'est pas vraiment moi. D'ailleurs il y a d'autres bébés regarde.

Rémus lui montrait deux autres tableaux, un bébé asiatique, Harry sut que c'était une fille car elle avait des habits roses... ça devait certainement être une Chang mais lequel, il était tellement nombreux... Harry s'intéressa alors à l'autre tableau ou cette fois-ci s'était un petit garçon blond qui avait les yeux entre ouvert. Harry aimait ses trois peintures, il les trouvait plus belle que celle d'avant, peut-être parce que c'était des bébés...

-Je peux les avoir ?

-Pas de problème, je les aime pas, je ne reconnais pas ma façon de peindre dans ses tableaux...

Harry sourit légèrement, le Rémus hologramme était bien plus mystérieux que ceux de Narcissa et Sirius...

-Au faite tu n'aurais pas un tableau ou on voit toute la famille Chang ?

-Si, j'dois avoir ça quelque part... Dit Rémus qui fouillait déjà. Ah voilà.

Harry vit beaucoup de têtes qui se ressemblaient, s'était étranges, ils lui faisaient penser à la famille Weasley un peu...

-Ça c'est Kasumi et à côté R... heu... Dit Harry déjà bloqué, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre des noms étrangers...

-Ryo, ensuite vient Daisuké, Akané, les jumelles Riku et Risa et la dernière de la famille Keiko Chang et derrière c'est leur Manoir, tous leurs ancêtres ont vécu là-dedans, c'est devenu une sorte de tradition.

-Je peux aussi l'avoir se tableau ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est le seul ou je les ai tous... Non désolé j'ai pas trop envie.

-C'est pas grave tant pis. Soupira Harry. Merci pour tous les autres tableaux ! Bon je pars.

-D'accord.

Au moment où il allait franchir la porte une question lui trotta dans l'esprit.

-Dis moi Rémus, vous avez tous des hologrammes ?

-Mouais.

-Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

-Parce qu'on reste tous dans nos salles secrètes mais une fois qu'on est activé on peu allée ou on veut pourvu que se soit dans la Salle des Maraudeurs !

-D'acc. Ciao.

Harry sortit de la pièce les mains remplit, il décida de retourner dans ses chambres et les déposa sur son lit, il regarda son horloge. 6h13, Il soupira, il n'était pas encore temps d'aller au rendez-vous, il décida alors de retourner dans sa Salle Commune, normalement sa sœur devait elle aussi, être réveiller !

De nouveau il quitta la pièce et franchit le tableau, il parcouru quelques couloir et prit un passage secret pour être plus vite à sa Salle Commune, il y pénétra et il fut surpris de découvrir qu'une grande parties des Gryffondors étaient réveiller. Harry fut étonné et interrogea une fille de 4ème.

-Pourquoi vous êtes tous debout aussi tôt ?

Elle le regarda comme si il était fou mais consentit à lui répondre.

-Hier on a annoncé qu'il y aurait un nouveau premier Ministre aujourd'hui alors on s'est levé parce que le père de Ronald Weasley s'est présenté !

-Arthur ? Ah bon !

-Harry ! Enfin mon Dieu, moi qui voulait être un peu au calme regarde moi tous se raffut. Dit Alexandra perplexe.

La petite de 4ème le fixa intensément.

-Tu es bien Harry Potter ? Alors c'est vrai, tu es de retour ! Ron nous a raconté que tu étais parti te cacher et que tu ne reviendrais sans doute jamais.

-Hé ben ce rouquin avait tord ! Harry n'est pas un trouillard, il est parti pour s'entraîner dure. Et d'ailleurs tu peux le remarquer qu'il s'est entraîné il a plus un gramme de graisse, que des muscle tu peux toucher si tu veux ! Dit Alexandra en enfonçant son index dans le ventre du Survivant comme pour prouver ses dires.

La jeune fille rougit violemment et marmonna quelque chose avant de partir rejoindre ses amies qui la bombardait de question en regardant Harry du coin de l'œil avec avidité. Harry leur fit le sourire qu'il réservait d'habitude à sa sœur, il pencha la tête en avant et accrocha un sourire timide à ses lèvres, ils entendit toutes les filles glousser et devenir toutes cramoisies en se battant pour dire que c'étaient à elle et non à une autre qu'il avait fait se sourire ravageur.

-Play Boy ! Grogna Alex en le voyant faire.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment ou une insulte venant de ta part soeurette !

-A ton avis ?

-Je préfère l'ignorer...

Harry vit Hermione se faufiler dans toute cette foule, mais il constatât que les gens s'écartaient pour la laisser passer.

-Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est la Révolution ?

Alexandra éclata de rire à la remarque d'Hermione.

-Nouveau Ministre !

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira et fit une grimace.

-Complètement oublié, Ron va me faire la tête, j'lui avais promis d'attendre la nouvelle avec lui... Ginny ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Ron à attendre dans la volière ?

La jeune rousse semblait excessivement en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ma Belle ? Demanda Harry.

Elle vint se blottir contre lui et le serra fort dans ses bras.

-J'avais envie de lui écraser la tête ! Il était affreux, une foule de fille attendait là avec nous et il me traitait encore comme de la merde ! Il m'énerve !

-Frappe moi. Ordonna Harry.

Ginny releva la tête surprise par sa demande.

-Tu as besoin de te défouler ma Belle !

-Mais je vais te faire mal !

-Ecoute je me suis entraîné dur durant les vacances se n'est pas quelques petits coup de rien du tout qui vont me faire mal !

Ginny hésita un instant, mais visiblement Ron l'avait mise extrêmement en colère alors elle frappa, Harry ne ressentit aucune douleur, juste de la peine quand il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de Ginny. Il l'a prit tendrement dans ses bras et la berça un peu, Alex et Hermione semblait mal à l'aise mais ne partirent pas, Ginny tout en pleurant lui donna quelques petits coups et après un instant cessa de pleurer et lui fit un sourire timide.

-Merci Harry. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois sur l'oreille comme la veille.

-De rien ma Belle ! Si jamais ta besoin de te défouler, tu sais sur qui frapper ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis se tourna vers les deux autres. On va bientôt y aller nous !

-Pourquoi ? Les interrogea Ginny.

-On a rendez-vous avec Cho et Luna ! Dit Alexandra

-Je peux venir ? Supplia Ginny.

-Mais tu vas peut-être manquer la nomination de ton père ! S'exclama Hermione.

-S'il te plait !

Ginny fit des yeux de chien battu à Harry, il fondit, il ne pouvait pas dire non quand même quand une fille avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Bon d'accord, mais tu resteras tout le temps avec moi !

Elle lui sourit.

-D'accord pas de problème, mais je dois prendre des habits spéciaux ?

-Heu... non. On peut lui fournir, non ? Demanda Harry à Hermione

-Il faut demander à John seulement. Dit Hermione un peu plus sèchement que d'habitude.

-D'acc, alors venez on y va ! S'exclama joyeusement Harry en prenant la tête de la fille.

Il remarqua que tout le monde les laissait passer et se taisait à son approche. Il soupira, heureusement il en avait l'habitude maintenant ! Il se dirigea vers son nouveau « dortoir » avec enthousiasme mais Alexandra vint se placer à côté de lui.

-Harry c'est dangereux pour elle, elle n'est pas habituée à se battre, je ne sais pas si elle a le niveau, de plus tu as entendu hier Cho et Luna dire que les animaux de la forêt ne pouvaient pas sentir un Serdaigle !

-Je sais mais je peux la protéger ! Je sais tenir tête à des animaux pour deux quand même !

-Ouais, mais j'espère quand même que tu leur tiens mieux têtes qu'à une fille en tout cas.

Harry grogna et frappa sa sœur sur la tête, pour se venger elle lui fit un croche pied et il faillit bien s'étaler, Harry se releva d'un bond et voulu lui donner un bon coup de poing, malheureusement sa sœur avait prévu le coup et était passé par au-dessus de lui en s'appuyant sur son bras tendu et une fois derrière lui elle le tacle.

-Paf dans tes dents, Porreau !

-Reviens ici, Sale Gosse !

-Tu crois que ça y est !

Elle se mit à courir et Harry la poursuivit, mais sa petite sœur était plus rapide que lui, elle tourna à un couloir et Harry la suivit, mais il eut un mauvais pré sentiment quand il passa devant une statue et fit un bond en arrière et évita l'armure qui tomba à l'endroit ou il s'était trouvé un quart de seconde avant. Il trouva une Alexandra hilare qui se tenait les côtes pur ne pas tomber.

-Trop marrant frangin ! Allez c'est fini, on est a égalité, d'accord !

Harry grogna mais accepta le marché car il venait de leur faire perdre du temps et ils allaient finir par être en retard, Hermione et Ginny les attendaient au début du couloir, Ginny avait un sourire ironique et Hermione avait mit ses mains sur les hanches.

-Vous êtes de vrais gamins ! Dépêchons-nous ou on va arriver en retard.

C'est donc Hermione qui reprit la tête de la fille et les mena d'un pas pressé jusque devant le tableau.

-_Juliette la Fantastique_ ! S'exclama-t-elle. Le tableau s'ouvrit et ils ne prirent même pas la peine d'enlever leur chaussure.

Hermione alla jusqu'à la chambre de John et ne frappa pas avant d'entrer.

-John tu n'a pas une... Entendit-il Hermione dire.

-Hermione, sors d'ici tout de suite ! S'exclama John.

Elle ressortit de la pièce toute cramoisie.

-Vous saviez que John dormait nu ? Rougit-elle encore plus fort.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire sous la gêne de la jeune fille. Harry rentra à son tour et vit John enfiler lui aussi une tenue du combattant.

-Salut John, t'aurais pas une autre tenue à nous passer ?

-Va voir dans la chambre de Stevens ! Et dit à Hermione que la prochaine fois elle doit toquer !

-Pas de prob !

Il ressortit de la pièce et rentra dans l'ancienne chambre de Stevens. Il vit l'armoire et fouilla dedans, il trouva alors une tenue pour les filles à son grand étonnement mais ne dit mot et le tendit à Ginny.

-Normalement ça devrait t'aller. Dit Harry en tendant la tenue à Ginny qui pénétra dans la pièce pour mettre la tenue.

Après deux minutes la jeune fille ressortit gêné.

-C'est pas un peu trop moulant ?

Hermione soupira.

-Pense à un jeans et un T-Shirt. Ordonna-t-elle

Ginny s'exécuta et elle remarqua avec émerveillement le changement de fringue.

-Ouah ! C'est magique ! Enfin je veux dire extra ordinaire !

-On peut y aller alors ! S'exclama joyeusement Alexandra.

Ils partirent tous les quatre et charrièrent Hermione tout le trajet sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Finalement ils arrivèrent tout pile à l'heure mais les deux Serdaigles les attendaient déjà.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Leur demanda Luna en remarquant Ginny.

-Elle vient avec nous ! Répondit Harry. J'en assume l'entière responsabilité.

-Elle va nous faire perdre du temps ! Râla Cho en lançant un regard noir à Ginny.

-C'est pas grave, on a tout le week-end de toute façon !

-Justement, je voulais revenir ce soir ou dimanche matin mais maintenant c'est sur on reviendra dimanche soir ! Merci Potter ! Continua Cho en partant seul vers la forêt.

-T'inquiète pas ! Elle râle parce qu'elle veut au plus vite savoir ce que contient la lettre, mais ça va passer ! Affirma Luna.

Luna et Ginny parlèrent un moment ensemble et Harry décida de rejoindre Cho pour la calmer un peu.

-Elle l'a fait exprès !

C'est la dernière chose qu'Harry entendit dire Ginny. Il se demanda qui l'avait fait exprès mais il se dit que ça devait encore être une rumeur ou quelque chose du genre.

-Hé Cho ! S'exclama-t-il. Attends moi, un peu.

La jeune fille l'attendit mais ne le regarda pas.

-Ne m'en veut pas stp, si j'ai pris Ginny c'est parce qu'elle est pas bien en ce moment et c'est comme une sœur pour moi alors je la protége ! Allez pardonne-moi !

-D'accord mais à une seule condition ! Répondit Cho.

-Ouais ?

-Que tu danses avec moi à ma fête samedi prochain !

Harry réfléchi un instant, il ne savait pas danser mais il voulait se faire pardonner.

-D'accord, je veux bien danser, mais au faite qui contes-tu inviter ?

Cho se mit à faire la liste de toutes les personnes qu'elle voulait inviter, Harry grogna quand elle dit le nom de Marietta, mais heureusement Cho ne releva pas. Elle continua à énumérer un tas de personne avant de dire en dernier Weasley.

-Pourquoi tu l'invites ?

-Parce qu'il a une réputation et que si les personnes les plus réputées ne viennent pas se ne sera plus une fête !

-Et qui sont les personnes les plus réputées selon toi ?

-Ron c'est construit une fameuse réputation en ton absence mais il n'et toujours pas reconnu par les autres, Hermione aussi, mais elle c'est pour son physique surtout, la plupart des 7ème veulent sortir avec elle pour ses beaux yeux, Alexandra en un jour s'est fait déjà une sacré réputation en répondant de la sorte à Dumbledore, Zabini se fait respecter, Michaël aussi, Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley commence à faire parler d'elle, Padma et Pavarti Patil sont les nouvelles jumelles de l'école alors ont les respecte, Smith de plus en plus, c'est le nouveau modèle des Poufsouffle, toi bien sur et moi !

Harry resta un instant silencieux.

-Mais tu oublies quelqu'un...

-Qui ? S'interrogea Cho visiblement surprise.

-Draco Malfoy. On ne peut le nier toi chez les Serdaigle, Smith chez les Poufsouffle, Malfoy chez les Serpentards et moi-même ont forme le quatuor le plus important de l'école.

Il ne le dit pas d'un air supérieure, c'était juste une analyse, il ne fallait pas se voilé la face...

-Tout à fait, c'est pour ça que tant qu'au moins deux de nous ne reconnaisse pas les nouveaux modèles, leur réputation peut se démonter aussi vite quelle s'est faite ! Confirma Cho avec enthousiasme.

-Et je ne sais pas si la réputation de Ron va persister, Malfoy est contre, tu l'a bien vu hier au festin, Smith n'en a rien à foutre de lui, mais toi ?

-Si ça peut m'aider moi-même pourquoi pas, mais toi ?

-Non, il a trop la grosse tête, je préfère qu'on ne reste que 4 ! Cinq c'est un de trop !

Cho sourit et lui lança un sourire énigmatique mais ne dit mot. Ça tapait sur les nerfs d'Harry et il finit par craquer !

-Allez va-y pose moi ta question !

-Alors c'est vrai la rumeur ?

-Quelle rumeur ?

-Qu'entre, toi et Weasley c'est plus la bonne entente !

-Mouais.

-On raconte que vous vous êtes violemment disputé durant les vacances !

-Aussi, mais comment tu sais ça ?

-J'ai mes sources...

-Tu sais pourquoi on s'est disputé peut-être ?

-Hum, si je me souviens bien c'est à la base à cause d'une fille. Ron lui a demandé pour sortir avec, elle l'a envoyé balader et lui a fait comprendre qu'elle préférait avoir la classe au-dessus de lui.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Toi Harry, qui d'autres ? Évidemment il l'a mal pris et t'a tout balancé sur ce qu'il pensait de toi ! Enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté.

-Et c'était qui la fille ?

-Une Serdaigle de 6ème, Mary Moon c'est une de nouvelles Poursuiveuses, cheveux noir toujours attaché, gentille et elle commence à se faire une certaine réputation chez les Serdaigles... mais moi j'laime pas trop alors j'vais tout faire pour la recaler !

-Diabolique !

-Moins que Malfoy ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il ta demandé hier ?

-Un truc de Macho ! Rien de bien grave t'inquiète, c'est marrant... Mais tu l'invites ou pas samedi prochain ?

-Mouais, pourquoi pas ça pourrait mettre l'ambiance et ça nous rapprocherait de ces bons Serpentards ! Mais j'dois aussi inviter Parkinson alors, parce que chez les filles des serpents c'est elle la plus populaire...

Harry fit la moue.

-Elle n'est même pas belle !

-Tu ne l'as pas encore vue, elle a... hum... disons, changé ! Si deux filles ont changé c'est bien Parkinson et Granger et d'après mes dires, elles ne se piffent pas ! D'ailleurs elles aussi il faut que je les bloques, je ne veux pas me partager les trois beaux mecs de Poudlard, ils ne sont qu'à moi !

-On n'est pas des Objet Cho !

-Ça, ça reste à prouver ! Le provoqua Cho.

-Tu es Diabolique Chang !

-Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas mon oncle Ryo et mes tantes Riku et Risa ! Eux se sont de vrai fumier ! Pire que cette chère Clara Chang !

Harry fit une moue, il venait de se rendre conte de quelque chose.

-Clara ça fait pas trop chinois...

-Je sais, c'est son père biologique qui l'a choisi... mais ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit ou je me fais trucider !

-Elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer son père.

-Je sais, mais pour te dire la vérité, ce n'est pas vraiment elle, c'est surtout sa mère, quand Kasu est tombé enceinte, le père l'a appris une semaine avant l'accouchement, il a voulu être présent pour le bébé mais Kasu l'en a empêché...

Elle hésita à continuer.

-... un jour Ryo et Kasumi se sont disputé, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne mais ils se disputaient parce que Kasu avait empêcher tout contact entre le père et sa fille et faisait croire à Clara que c'était parce que son père ne l'aimait pas, Ryo n'a pas apprécié qu'elle mente ainsi mais Kasu lui a répondu que de toute façon c'était sa fille et qu'elle voulait l'élever seul, qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne !

Harry enregistra ces nouvelles, l'enfance de Clara n'avait pas du être joyeuse tout les jours, car lui aussi avait vécu une situation similaire, on lui avait fait croire que c'est parent étaient mort dans un accident de voiture et les remarques de la Tante Marges lui avaient finalement fait comprendre que c'était parce qu'ils avaient bu, alors Harry avait imaginer pendant longtemps que ses parents étaient alcooliques et personnes dans son entourage n'avait fait en sorte de rectifier cette erreur, mais au moins Harry s'était sentit désiré, tandis que Clara pouvait croire n'être qu'une erreur... il l'a plaint un moment.

-Ça n'a pas du être faciles tous les jours.

-Non mais jure moi que tu ne le dira à personne !

-Promis.

Cho soupira légèrement visiblement soulager.

-Mais Luna est au courant ou pas ?

-Je suppose. Akané n'était pas du genre a gardé des secrets de famille contrairement aux restes de la famille, je crois que Luna le sait mais je n'ose pas lui demander, je ne veux pas prendre le risque...

-Mais au faite Keiko qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

Cho se crispa au nom de sa tante et le regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Elle est morte peu après ses 10 ans, mais comment connais-tu son existence ?

Harry hésita, devait-il lui dire ou pas ce qu'il avait découvert... Finalement il décida de lui avouer, après tout elle lui avait bien dit elle pour le père de Clara.

-C'est Rémus qui me l'a dit !

-Rémus t'a parlé de ma famille ? Il t'a surtout parlé d'Akané, non ? C'est elle qu'il préférait si mes souvenirs sont bons !

-Non pas le Rémus à qui tu penses, j'ai trouvé ce matin la Salle Secrète de Rémus et je lui ai parlé...

-Ne le dit pas à Clara, John ou César... Déjà pour Sirius et Narcissa, ils tiraient la tronche alors pour Rémus se serait encore pire !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ses tableaux, ils recèlent beaucoup de secret sur nos parents, et je pense que César et Clara ne sont pas encore près à les assumer...

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Harry, les pères de César et Clara sont sur ces peintures, ils ne supporteraient pas de les voir, ils pourraient saccager toutes ces toiles et je suis sur que certaine sont belle.

-J'en ai mis dans ma chambre !

Cho le regarda étonné.

-J'ai mis des tableaux dans ma chambre...

-De qui ?

-De Dane Evans, ma mère, mon père, mon parrain, Stevens avec Dane et Andromeda... et quatre bébés, des jumeaux, une fille de ta famille je crois et un petit garçon.

-Des bébés ? Cho paniqua un instant. Et un de ma famille tu penses... C'est sûrement Clara, ça par contre, il faut que tu caches ceux sur les bébés, les autres ça devrait aller ! Mais c'est qui ton parrain ?

-Sirius Black...

-Le p...

-Oui le prisonnier d'Azkaban qui a réussi à s'échapper. Mais il a été mal jugé, il n'a rien fait à mes parents ! C'est Peter le vrai traître !

Cho ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

-Raconte moi ça !

Harry expliqua alors toute l'histoire à l'asiatique qui l'écoutait attentivement, elle semblait préoccuper par quelque chose durant tout le récit mais Harry n'osa pas l'interrompre dans ses pensées. Une fois qu'il eut finit de raconter l'histoire, Cho resta pensive, elle semblait vraiment troublée...

-Le pauvre, il a vraiment été mal jugé... finit-elle par dire en le regardant avec compassion.

-Oui. Avoua Harry. Il me manque, j'aimerais tellement le revoir un peu, mais pas comme hologramme, ils sont si différents ces deux Sirius, mon parrain est plus mature mais rester enfermer trop longtemps l'énervait plus que tout au monde, c'est pour ça que j'en veux à Dumbledore de ne pas lui avoir laisser assez de liberté...

Cho posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et finit par poser sa tête après un instant, ils restèrent ainsi un moment et Harry se sentait bien, il était soulagé d'avoir un peu vidé son cœur.

-On ne vous dérange pas ? Dit ironiquement Alexandra qui arrivait accompagné des autres.

-Bien sur que non frangine, jamais tu ne me dérangeras ! Pas trop fatigué ma Belle ? Dit Harry en s'adressant à Ginny qui s'affala sur un rocher.

-Ça va encore je trouve. Mais je crois que cette tenue y est pour beaucoup !

Harry sourit, il fit réapparaître sa tenu, c'était plus pratique pour se déplacer que des vêtements.

-Bonne idée ! S'exclama Alex, en faisant à son tour apparaître la tenue. Je me sens mieux avec ça, j'avais l'impression d'être enchaîné avec ses fringues, au moins avec la tenue on se sent nu !

Luna soupira et en fit de même, Cho leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire du bout des lèvres mais le fit, Hermione secoua la tête devant l'ignorance de sa sœur, Ginny sembla hésiter mais fit comme les autres, mais un peu plus timidement.

-On est où exactement cousine ? Demanda Cho.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir, préparez-vous !

Cho se mit en position de combat, Alexandra en fit de même avec un grand sourire, cette fille était en manque d'action, Hermione fit apparaître un élément en main et Harry fit un signe de tête à Ginny pour lui faire comprendre de se placer derrière lui.

Luna, elle, s'était mise en tailleurs les doigts croisé sauf les indes qui se touchaient et étaient pointé ver le ciel, Luna faisait une incantation, elle avait fermé les yeux durant tout ce temps mais une fois ré ouvert ses yeux étaient tous bleu électrique.

-On a franchit la limite ! Ils arrivent Cho !

-Qui ça ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

-Les Skyplees.

-Hein ? Dit Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Ils n'existent pas vraiment ! C'est des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants ! Bégaya Ginny peu sur de ce qu'elle venait d'avancer.

-Mais de quoi vous parler ? S'étonna également Hermione qui pour une fois semblait avoir perdu ses moyens face à un sujet.

-J'en ai un domestiqué chez moi, m'enfin il obéit plus à mon père qu'autre chose ! Annonça Alexandra qui était une des seules à garder son enthousiasme.

-Mais qu'est-ce c'est ? Répéta Hermione agacé qu'on l'ignore ainsi.

- Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir, ils arrivent. Prédit Luna d'une voix caravaneuse.

Mais tout le monde se tut, Harry venait d'entendre des feuilles bouger, près de lui. Une vingtaine de ses créatures se jetèrent sur eux, Harry n'en revenait pas de se qu'il voyait, les Skyplees était en faite des créatures de couleurs verte avec d'énorme yeux rouge, leur dent était crochu et Harry jura voir une de ses créatures cracher sur l'herbes qui fondit aussi tôt ! Harry resserra son emprise sur Ginny, il devait la protéger de toutes ses forces quoi qu'il arrive.

Alexandra égale à elle-même se jeta dans la bataille et tua le premier Skyplees qu'elle rencontra et continua a blessé et tué ses congénères qui semblaient vouloir venger la mort de leur ami.

Cho suivit Alex dans la bataille et se mit à tué toutes les bestioles à porté d'épée. Hermione préféra défendre les arrières de Cho et Alex qui n'étaient pas très prudente et plus d'une fois elle les sauva de cracha ou de coup de morsure, Luna restait elle aussi en arrière et récitait une formule avec application, dés qu'une bestioles s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle Cho venait l'en débarrassé. Quant à Harry il protégeait Ginny, pour l'instant il n'avait rencontré aucune difficulté.

-Cho c'est prêt ! S'exclama Luna.

Cho hocha la tête et courut vers Luna qui avait fait apparaître une longue épée plus large que la moyenne, Cho sauta haut, Luna mit en place son épée et une fois que les pied de Cho touchèrent l'épée Luna la lança droit sur les Skyplees, Cho se mit à tourner tel un tourbillon et tua tous les Skyplees qui se trouvait un peu trop près d'elle à cet instant ce qui faisait au total, une bonne petite dizaine de ses créatures. Elle s'arrêta grâce à une branche et se remit sur le sol. Elle traîna son épée au sol et fit un cercle tout autour d'eux, une fois les deux bouts relié elle récita une brève formule qui fit apparaître un mur de protection couleur orange, la plupart des Skyplees se trouvait à l'intérieur du cercle et les rares bêtes en dehors furent vite exterminé par Cho. C'était un bon plan d'enfermer les bestioles mais le hic c'était que lui-même et tout les autres s'y trouvaient également enfermé, mais ce n'était pas fini, Luna se mit à voler légèrement et resta immobile un moment tout en continuant son incantation, mais encore une fois elle ré ouvrit les yeux mais cette fois-ci ses yeux était couleur or, et une lumière émana d'elle avec une telle force que Harry du détourner les yeux, il vit qu'au contact avec la Lumière les bestioles se décomposaient. Une fois à terre Luna s'écroula et respira fort et rapidement, Cho fit disparaître son mur de protection et la rejoint.

Elle lui tendit une potion que Luna arracha des mains de sa cousine et en bu plusieurs gorgé, le contenu fini elle se releva sans aucun problème et rendit la potion à sa cousine, Harry était vraiment impressionner, il ne s'était pas attendu à _ça_, il ne savait pas que c'était aussi ça les dons des Serdaigles, il fut plus impressionner que durant le combat entre sa sœur et Clara !

-Ça fait du bien de se dépenser un peu ! Finit par dire Luna en s'étirant.

-Tu l'as dit, mais on est un peu rouillé, faudra reprendre l'entraînement parce qu'on a vraiment baissé magiquement et défensivement parlant ! Grimaça Cho.

-C'est Clara qui va être contente ! Elle n'arrête pas de nous dire qu'on devient nul !

-Mouais, mais t'a vu son niveau aussi !

-Elle s'entraîne tous les jours, c'est normal !

Harry resta cloué sur place un instant, il ne savait pas que Luna et Cho était plus forte avant que maintenant, elles le dépassaient déjà largement à l'heure actuel alors avant qu'est-ce que ça devait être !

De plus pour la première fois Harry réalisa que les deux cousines s'entendaient en parfaite harmonie, bien sur elles avaient des avis différent sur plusieurs sujet et s'évitaient comme la peste à l'école mais en faite, elles s'appréciaient grandement, elles connaissaient tout l'une de l'autres, peu de chose les séparait mais la plus forte était sans aucun doute la pression que Cho subissait constamment à cause de son nom et de ses origine et comme Cho faisait tout pour être digne de son nom elle se sentait indigné du comportement de sa cousine qui s'en fichait éperdument de savoir qu'elle était ses origine, pour Luna se n'était pas ça le plus important, pour elle le nom ne devait pas décidé qui ont devait être devant les gens, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle faisait tout en œuvre pour passé pour une demeuré alors qu'elle était bien loin du compte...

-Attendez ! Vous voulez dire qu'avant vous étiez encore plus forte ! S'exclama Hermione vraiment impressionner.

-Bien sur ! S'exclama Cho. Notre condition physique a trop baissé, avant je n'aurais pas eu besoin de ton aide pour me défendre et Luna n'était pas exténué après un exercice ainsi, mais on s'est rouillé à l'école, à la maison on était obligé de suivre l'entraînement quotidien, à l'école, on s'en fout un peu. Ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-M'enfin c'est de notre faute. On pourrait être encore meilleur si on suivait l'entraînement quotidien de Clara mais c'est dur de suivre sa cadence, elle est trop rapide et forte pour nous, on préfère s'entraîner avec Riku et Risa... Finit par dire Luna avec un sourire.

-A quoi ? Demanda Ginny intrigué.

Harry sourit, la jeune rousse était impressionnée et écarquillait les yeux devant les talents de chacun, c'est vrai que la pauvre n'avait encore jamais du voir ce type de magie si avancé... elle les regardait avec envie et Harry grogna intérieurement, il savait qu'elle lui demanderait tôt ou tard de pouvoir suivre le même entraînement et il savait qu'il ne sera pas résister aux yeux de la jeune file ! Il pesta contre lui-même, il devait vraiment apprendre à savoir dire non aux filles ou ça allait mal finir pour lui et il terminerait par devenir leur Homme-Objet prêt à réaliser tout leur désir ! Il rigola de sa propre bêtise.

-A fuir les entraînement ! Se sont les meilleurs pour les louper, les sécher et tout les trucs comme ça ! Rigola Cho.

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble et finalement Cho fut la première à se ressaisir.

-Par où on va couz ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant dans plusieurs directions sans savoir vers où aller.

-Par là, non ? Dit Giny, en montrant une direction du doigt.

Cho haussa un sourcil et regarda sa cousine pour lui faire comprendre que la rousse était complètement folle, mais la cousine en question semblait surprise et inquiète par la remarque de Ginny, Harry vit le sérieux de Luna et comprit que quelque chose clochait, il regarda Ginny attentivement pour essayer de comprendre le comportement étranges de la jeune Serdaigle, Ginny le regarda dans les yeux et fit un regard étonné, elle aussi elle ne comprenait pas visiblement et dans ses yeux il put lire une certaine inquiétude.

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda finalement Luna.

-De la lumière émane de là ! Avoua Ginny gêné.

Harry essaya de distingué une quelconque lumière dans cette obscurité mais n'y parvenais pas, il regarda Ginny surpris, se pouvait-il qu'elle est le don des

Emanations d'Ondes ? Il fit monter son aura pour être plus sensible à toutes les émanations d'énergie, il vit la rousse le regarder bizarrement quelque seconde mais baissa les yeux juste quelque seconde après.

-Ginny de quel couleur est mon aura ? Demanda sérieusement Luna.

-Ton aura ? Mais Luna se ne sont que des histoire d'enfant tous ça ! Répondit Ginny mal à l'aise, elle détournait les yeux et cherchait une échappatoire et Harry voulut lui servir sur un plateau.

-Laisse la tranquille Luna, on ne lui a jamais appris à voir les auras, il faut de la concentration et il faut arriver à contrôler notre propre aura pour pouvoir faire cela et je ne crois pas que Ginny soit capable de ça, c'est pas pour te vexé Gin.

-De quel couleur ! Ordonna Luna en ignorant royalement Harry.

Ginny fit la moue et observa attentivement Luna puis parut mal à l'aise.

-Grise et verte... murmura-t-elle.

-Celle de Cho ? Continua Luna un peu plus tendrement et impressionner.

-Rose et orange.

-Depuis quand tu vois ces couleurs ? Demanda Cho sur la défensive.

-Depuis toujours je crois, j'ai eu le don mais ce n'est pas facile à croire tous les jours, alors j'essaye de faire disparaître ce don ! Avoua Ginny en baissant les yeux honteuse d'elle-même et de son pouvoir.

-Jamais ! Dire les deux cousines en même temps.

Ginny sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux se demandant si les deux cousines n'étaient pas totalement dingues !

-Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Ginny en relevant la tête.

-C'est un don unique, seul les personnes qui ont le don d'Emanation d'Onde peuvent faire ce que tu viens de faire. Pour Cho et moi, il nous faut un temps fous de concentration pour voir les auras des gens tandis que toi tu peux les voir comme tu veux !

-De plus tu sens toutes les perturbation question sentiment, si quelqu'un est tracassé tu le sens, parce que ça émane de lui, nous on ne sent que quand l'aura augmente d'un coup, mais l'aura c'est différent, dans l'aura il y a de la magie toi ce que tu sens ce sont des sentiments habituels et ce que tu vois c'est les auras... Ajouta Cho.

Il y eut un silence ou tous enregistrèrent la nouvelle, Harry était impressionné par le don de Ginny.

-T'en as de la chance ! S'exclama Alexandra en souriant à Ginny. J'aimerais bien avoir ce don, je saurais les sentiments des gens et je leur ferais du chantage, excellent comme idée, ça te dit pas qu'on fasse le truc ensemble ?

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant les conneries que venait de sortir Alex. Harry soupira, elle avait le don pour remettre de l'ambiance cette petite, il était même prêt à parier qu'elle pourrait réussir à faire rire des gens durant un enterrement ! Il soupira, maintenant Harry savait qu'il n'amènerait jamais Alexandra dans des endroits où on devait garder un semblant de calme...

-Bon on va rejoindre le village des gnomes et dormirent là-bas, il y a beaucoup de pervers qui vivent là mais au moins on est en sécurité dans leur village car ils ne sont en guerre avec personne ! Dit Luna pour les ramener à la réalité de la forêt.

-Tu connais bien le fonctionnement de la forêt ? L'interrogea Hermione.

-Ouais, assez pour ne pas sortir de connerie et me faire cuir au bûcher par la suite.

-Expliquez-nous un peu comment fonctionnent les animaux de la foret ? Demanda Alex intrigué par ça.

-Tout d'abord, il ne faut jamais dire animaux mais êtres de la forêt. Expliqua Cho avec un sourire. Vous savez que les centaures vivent dans la forêt ?

-Oui.

-Et ben eux ne vivent qu'en bordure de la forêt, ils n'habitent pas au cœur, ils ont trop peur pour venir dans ce coin-ci à cause des Skyplees entre autres, mais il y a plein d'autres bestioles, comme les trolls, les fées, les lutins, les harpies ça se sont les pires d'entres tous, mais les sphinx ne sont pas mal non plus, ces dernier on été introduit par un prof qui venait d'Egypte, un autre professeur plus incompétent a voulu faire son malin et a voulu affronter les sphinx, ils n'ont pas été tendre avec lui et puis se sont enfuit vers la forêt. Aussi non une tribu de nain vit dans la forêt mais eux ça va encore. Sinon le reste des créature comme Aragog c'est à l'aise, elles sont trop nuls ces araignées !

Harry toussa, en 2ème il ne les avait pas trouvé si nul que ça... Hermione lui fit un léger clin d'œil, mais ne dit mot.

-On va bientôt arriver, Luna je préférerais que tu leur expliques comment on doit se conduire dans une village de gnome, j'oublie à chaque fois la moitié des choses ! Grimaça Cho.

Luna hocha la tête et ralentit un peu l'allure.

-En faite, les gnomes ne sont pas très intelligent, il faut parler lentement et distinctement pour qu'ils comprennent. Il faut toujours leur parler dans les yeux, si jamais vous ne le faites pas, vous êtes mal... Mais n'ayez pas peur, eux aussi sont très sensible aux émotion, si vous avez peur ils le sentiront et quand on a peur pour eux c'est un manque de confiance. Ah oui au faite leur yeux ne sont que blanc, c'est assez impressionnant la première fois mais ont si habitue vite !

-Et les hippogriffes et les Sombrals ?

-Aucune idée de où ils se trouvent sûrement en lisière de la forêt... Murmura Cho. Mais maintenant on approche du village retenez se qu'on vous a dit.

Elle s'avança accompagné de Luna, et elles prirent la tête de la fille, Harry eut l'impression qu'elles avaient fait ça toute leur vie... ils en étaient vraiment impressionner, il aurait aimer pouvoir s'entendre comme ça avec son cousin mais c'était impossible, ils étaient trop différent, ils n'avaient pas du tout le même style, Dudley était plus bagarreur et lui rêveur, le seul sujet sur lequel ils étaient d'accord s'étaient de ne rappeler à personne qu'ils étaient cousins...

-Arrête de baver frangin, aussi non va y avoir des jalouses je le sens ! Lui murmura Alex.

Harry haussa un sourcil vexé, sa sœur n'était quand même pas entrain de croire qu'ils regardaient le cul de Cho et Luna quand même ! Quel esprit tordu pouvait avoir la jeune fille...

-Je ne les matte pas ! S'exclama Harry.

-Tu crois que je vais te croire ? Se moqua Alex avec un sourire ironique.

-Oh, qu'est-ce que tu peux être gamine des fois ! Je te dis que ce n'est pas mon genre ! Rougit Harry terriblement gêné de la tournure de la conversation.

-Ah oui ? Alors dis moi quel est la première chose que tu regardes chez une fille ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, la jeune fille lui tira la langue d'un air vainqueur et rejoignit Ginny qui parlait avec Hermione.

Il n'était quand même pas comme tous les autres garçons ! Ils ne pensaient pas qu'aux physiques des filles quand même ? Non Harry avait trop de respect pour ça, enfin il essaya de s'en convaincre...

Harry regarda les 5 jeunes filles, c'était impossible qu'ils les regardent comme n'importe quelles autres filles, il tenait trop à chacune d'entre elle ! ... à sa façon mais il y tenait quand même. Peut-être plus à Hermione et Alex mais il adorait Ginny, avec Cho il se sentait à l'aise quand il n'y avait pas trop de monde pour la regarder et Luna... c'était différent, il s'était rendu conte que si il restait trop longtemps avec la jeune fille il pouvait parler facilement de ses problèmes, c'est pourquoi il l'évitait quelque peu, et puis sans savoir pourquoi dés qu'il la voyait elle le prenait en pitié et Harry avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer... Mais il ne savait pas comment réagirait toutes ces filles car il était clair d'une chose, aucune n'aimait partager... il espéra qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de tension à cause de lui...

Ils les regarda de nouveau, elles rigolaient toutes les cinq de quelque choses, il ne fallait pas qu'il les voient se disputer pour lui, il s'en voudrait beaucoup trop d'autant plus qu'il était sur que si il n'était pas là, elles s'entendraient à merveille...

Hermione se tourna vers lui et sourit attendrie par quelque chose, elle lui tendit la main qu'il attrapa et embrassa tendrement.

-Tu avais l'air tellement dans tes pensé qu'on aurait pu croire que tu es en faite...

-Quelqu'un qui a trop vécu ?

-Non, quelqu'un d'innocent.

Harry fit la moue, il ne savait pas si il devait bien le prendre ou pas, elle sourit en voyant sa tête. Avec tendresse elle l'embrassa sur le nez.

-Moi, je te préfère vulnérable, tu parais plus proche. Avoua Hermione en le regardant.

Harry eu un sourire moqueur.

-Si j'ai l'air trop vulnérable on me détruira...

-Je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un faire ça. S'emporta Hermione. En tout cas pas à Poudlard, ici c'est moi qui décide de tout !

Harry rigola franchement.

-Mione, c'est pas pour te vexer mais tu n'as pas l'air bien forte !

Elle soupira et embrassa sa main à son tour.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je veux m'entraîner dur, pour pouvoir vous aider, j'en ai le pouvoir ! Mais je n'en ai pas encore la force... dit la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

Harry fut touché et lui prit le menton entre les doigts pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, quand le contact fut établit Harry oublia pourquoi il avait fait ça et se noya dans ses yeux bleu, si fragile et pur. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, il se tourna dans la direction et vit Ginny qui fronçait les sourcils, Cho les mains sur les hanche, Alex un regard ironique et Luna l'air tendu.

-On vous dérange pas j'espère ! Dit Cho en lançant un regard d'aigle à Hermione.

Harry se racla la gorge et continua à tenir la main d'Hermione, il se pencha sur son oreille et lui murmura :

-Tu l'auras tôt ou tard cette force, je crois en toi, quoi que les autres te disent, tu m'entends ! Jamais je ne laisserai mon Rayon de Soleil s'éteindre !

Quand il releva la tête il remarqua que cette fois-ci toutes les filles fronçaient les sourcils contrarié. Hermione s'éloigna de lui, lui fit un petit sourire et alla rejoindre les autres, Harry décida d'aller entre Ginny et Luna. Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant le reste du chemin pour aller dans la ville.

Une fois aux portes de la ville, Harry vit qu'il y avait beaucoup de mouvement aux alentours, toutes sortes d'ani... d'êtres magiques passèrent et leur lancèrent un regard du coin de l'œil, il vît même ce qui paraissait être un enfant gnome les pointer du doigt en tirant sur un tissu verdâtre de sa mère ou peut-être de son père, Harry n'était sur de rien, pour lui tous les gnomes se ressemblaient sans exception.

-Il faut aller se présenter au Recenseur de la Ville, il doit voir toutes les personnes qui entrent et sorte de la ville. Expliqua Luna à côté de lui en voyant son regard perdu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça en cas de problème un tel jour, il s'est dire qui était dans la ville, ce qui fait que tous les étranger son suspecté et si ils s'enfuient pour les gnomes ça veut dire qu'ils doivent se sentir coupable et les pourchassent pour les tuer, ils reviennent ici pour montrer la preuve de leur mort et les brûle sur la place principale !

-Pas très joyeux tout ça ! Dit Ginny d'un air dégoûté.

Harry approuva mais il y avait quand même quelque chose qui le chiffonnait dans tout ça.

-Mais ceux qui habitent constamment dans la ville, ils n'ont pas besoin de se faire signaler alors !

Luna hocha la tête mais ne vit visiblement pas ou il voulait en venir.

-Ce qui veut dire que eux peuvent commettre tout les crimes qu'ils veulent sans être jamais suspecter !

-Tu comprends vite ! Se moqua Cho qui venait d'intervenir dans leur conversation.

Harry allait répliquer mais un gnome de deux têtes plus petit que lui s'approche, Harry jura que comparer aux autres, il paraissait plus grincheux et vieux. Mais il fut plus déranger par ses yeux blanc sans rien d'autre, Harry ne savait pas dans quel direction il pouvait bien regarder et se sentait mal à l'aise, il se calma bien vite quand il reçu un coup de violant de la part de Luna en plein dans les côtes.

-Combien de jour ! Grogna le gnome.

-Un. Dit distinctement Cho en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le gnome grogna et sortit de sa poche une feuille bleue.

-Vos noms ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Chang. Dit Cho toujours en le regardant fixement

Le gnome releva la tête et la fixa un instant, il semblait impressionner mais reprit vite fait sa tache, il écrit d'une manière rapide le nom de la jeune fille et il cola la feuille bleu en plein milieu de ventre de Cho sans aucun tact, pourtant l'asiatique ne broncha pas mais fit quand même une petite grimace.

-Lovegood. Dit aussi tôt Luna après que sa cousine eut finit, il la regarda dans les yeux et elle soutint son regard sans broncher.

De la même manière qu'avec Cho il lui cola son nom sur son ventre mais plus délicatement nota-t-il.

-Parker ! Dit aussi tôt Alex en s'avançant.

Le gnome tressaillit mais n'osa pas relever la tête et fut beaucoup plus respectueux envers sa sœur.

-Granger.

Le gnome releva la tête cette fois-ci fronça les sourcils, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, il ne connaissait tout de même pas Marvin. Le gnome eut un sourire moqueur.

-Stevens et Marvin, tiens, tiens, ça c'est étranges. Dit le gnome en ricanant, Harry avait envie de lui en coller une pour qu'il se taise. Depuis quand ils éch...

-Potter ! Dit Harry rageusement pour le couper dans son élan.

Aussi tôt le gnome fronça les sourcils et lui colla le ticket en fermant le poing, la respiration d'Harry se coupa un instant, quelle sale tête celui-là.

-Weasley ! Finit par dire Ginny.

Le gnome renifla.

-Pas de bêtise vous m'avez compris ? Aussi non on vous jure que vous ne pourrez plus jamais mettre un pied dans cette forêt. Vos pères ont déjà assez fait de bêtise comme ça ! Cracha le gnome et lançant un regard méchant à Harry, celui-ci lui rendit et eut du mal de ne pas lui donner un bon uppercut histoire de se venger.

-Allez calme toi frangin, c'est pas si grave que ça ! S'exclama Alex en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos en signe de compassion.

-Sale bête, ha si je pouvais lui écrabouillé sa tête ramolli ! Pesta Harry.

-Allons manger, on continuera nos recherches demain. Sourit Cho en le voyant réagir ainsi. Je connais une petite taverne ou on pourra manger des trucs pas trop répugnants. Grimaça Cho.

Elle prit la main d'Harry pour le conduire à l'endroit indiquer. En passant dans ses chemins boueux Harry vit toutes sortes de créatures magique qui avaient des étiquette de couleur différente des leurs. Il remarqua une silhouette plus grande que tous les autres et Harry ne put s'empêcher de détailler la silhouette, un peu plus grande que lui mais moins musclé, ça ne devait pas être un humain et Harry se demandait bien quel à quel genre d'espèce il pouvait appartenir.

Cho stoppa devant une sorte de bar, Harry essaya de lire l'écriteau : ' La beuverie'. Harry ricana.

-Super, ça donne vraiment envie de rentrer ! Dit-il enthousiaste.

Les autres le dévisagèrent un instant et puis le regardèrent lui, puis l'écriteau, il avait la désagréable intuition que quelque chose clochait.

-C'est du nain Harry, nous ne pouvons pas lire ce qui est écrit... Expliqua Cho avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Don typique chez vous ! Dit la jeune fille amusée.

Alexandra avait le même sourire mais ne dit rien, par contre Hermione et Ginny semblait légèrement perdue, visiblement elle ne comprenait pas... D'ailleurs même lui avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passait avec la découverte de ses « dons »...

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'auberge et Harry eut l'impression d'être à une autres époque, des gnomes étaient étalé sur des tables et ronflaient bruyamment, des nains qui avaient des chopes à la main se soutenaient mutuellement pour ne pas tomber, des servantes, qui étaient sans doutes des nymphes étaient pelotées par des ivrognes, Harry étant le seul homme de se groupe se plaça en avant de manière protectrice, il ne voulait pas que les filles prennent des risques inutiles.

-T'es sur que c'est un endroit bien ? S'inquiéta Harry en regardant Cho.

-Ouais. Bon j'vais aller faire les commandes. Ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

-Je viens t'aider. Dit précipitamment Harry, il lança un regard à Alex et celle-ci lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris se qu'il attendait d'elle.

Harry se fit bousculer par un nain qui renversa une partie de sa chope à terre.

-A c'est malin ça ! Dit le nain totalement ivre.

Harry détailla ses deux ivrogne celui qui venait de renverser sa coupe avait des cheveux noir tout en broussaille, Harry nota également qu'il avait une hache à la ceinture et dégageait une forte odeur, tandis que l'autres étaient rasé de près, dégageait une odeur d'alcool mais pas de transpiration, ses cheveux était blond et ses yeux était bleu, Harry pensa qu'il devait avoir toujours un sourire sur les lèvres même sobre...

-Va falloir que tu lèches le sol ! S'esclaffa le blond pas vraiment dans un meilleur état que le premier. Ah pauvre de toi ! Et petit, t'as un bon coup ! Dit le nain en reluquant Cho. Faudra que tu m'apprennes à comment les avoir !

L'autre ivrogne éclata de rire et Harry préféra ignorer leur remarque, il se rapprocha de Cho, il ne voulait pas qu'elle encoure trop de risque à cause d'ivrognes. Cho et Harry s'appuyèrent sur le bar et attendirent que quelqu'un viennent les servir.

-C'que vous sert les jeunes ? S'exclama une naine tout en nettoyant un verre à l'aspect plus que douteux.

-Six bières et trois poulets avec du pain et ajouter votre cocktail spéciale pour six personne aussi.

La naine sourit et Harry vit ses dents jaunes pourris, il fut un instant dégoûté et ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux en faisant la grimace, pendant se temps il vit Cho sortirent des pièces à l'aspect étrange d'une bourses qu'elle avait sur la taille. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ses pièces en or, bronze et argent carré.

-Hé bécasse, ta entendu la commande et dépêche toi de les servir ! Grogna la naine en lui lançant un regard en coin d'un air gourmand.

Une jeune nymphe sortit de la cuisine avec leur commande, Harry fut surpris de la rapidité des nymphes et sourit à la jeune nymphe qui lui faisait pitié avec sa tenue salle, elle semblait travailler dur et ça se voyait mais Harry nota toute fois qu'il la trouvait mignonne bien que le tint bleu ne sois pas trop son genre il ne pouvait nier leur beauté étrange et attirante... la jeune nymphe lui fit un sourire timide et repartit au cuisine, la naine ricana et dit à Cho.

-T'aurais du prendre un male moins beau ma jolie, il fait déjà tourner la tête d'une de mes nymphe rien qu'avec un sourire. Il faut que tu le tiennes mieux, il dégage trop d'aphrodisiaque de lui. Elle partit tout en continuant de ricaner en essuyant toujours le même verre.

-Aide moi mon beau male, je dois te garder à l'œil pour empêcher une de ses nymphomanes de se jeter sur ton corps d'Apollon.

Harry se prit au jeu.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te quitterais pas tant je ne n'aurais pas tiré mon coup comme nous l'on signalé nos amis nains !

Cho lui lança un sourire ravageur, et Harry vit du coin de l'œil des salles pervers se lécher les lèvres en voyant Cho, Harry passa son bras autour des épaules de Cho et lança un regard noir aux nains qui baissaient les yeux de regret en voyant que leur proie était prise.

Ils déposèrent le plateau sur la table et Harry vit que les filles froncèrent les sourcils car il avait toujours son bras autour de Cho, Harry l'enleva discrètement.

-Ça à l'air bon ! Dit Luna en se frottant les mains.

-A l'attaque ! S'exclama joyeusement Alexandra en se servant une part de cuisse à la main.

Les autres ne se firent pas prié pour en faire autant.

-Hé mon male, il y a ta nymphe qui n'arrête pas de laver la même table depuis tout à l'heure en te mâtant.

Harry releva la tête et reconnue la nymphe à la table voisine, Harry lui fit un sourire et il vit sa peau bleue devenir verte, il en conclut qu'elle rougissait ou plutôt verdissait...

-Elle est sous mon aphrodisiaque. Dit Harry en regardant Cho en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Cho et lui éclatèrent de rire alors que les autres filles les regardaient comme si ils sortaient de la planète Vénus.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous baragouineur tout les deux ? Dit Alexandra curieuse.

-Un truc que la naine nous a dit... Tiens Harry revoilà tes amis nains complètement défoncé. Rigola Cho.

Harry les vit s'avancer vers lui de manière... hum... disons peu stable...

-Hé bien mon petit tu t'amuses toi, tu veux pas nous laisser une de ces donzelles pour qu'on s'amuse nous aussi ?

-Désolé, mais je crois pas qu'elles seraient trop d'accord. Elles n'aiment que moi ! Se pavana Harry qui venait de goûter à sa bière qu'il trouvait délicieuse.

-T'en a de la chance ! Allez petit, on t'offre un verre pour ça, tu nous plait bien, au faite moi c'est Danaus et mon compagnons se nome Lycus ! Dit le blond, il regarda dans la salle et vit la nymphe qui avait flashé sur lui. Bécasse amène toi ! Rugit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Elle releva la tête et rougit quand elle vit qu'il était avec eux.

-Offre la boisson la plus forte à ce jeune humain et met le sur notre ardoise et plus vite que ça ! Dit Lycus en mettant sa main sur les fesses de la jeune nymphe qui ne réagit pas.

Harry était scandalisé par l'acte odieux du nain mais ne dit mot, il trouvait étrange que la nymphe n'ait pas réagit mais il comprit qu'elle devait en avoir l'habitude maintenant, il trouva ça répugnant de traiter les femmes comme ça...

La nymphe disparut et réapparut aussi tôt avec une chope remplit d'un liquide rougeâtre, quand elle déposa sa chope il lui attrapa la main.

-C'est quoi ton nom ? Dit-il avec compassion.

-Echo... Murmura la jeune nymphe en évitant son regard.

-Beau prénom, moi c'est Harry Potter.

-Merci... souffla la jeune nymphe en lui souriant, Harry profita du moment ou elle le regardait pour lui faire un beau sourire. Je dois aller travailler... bégaya-t-elle gêné.

Les deux nains attendirent qu'elle parte pour lui taper dans le dos.

-Bon compliment, tu veux l'avoir dans ton lit ce soir hein oui ? Dit Danaus avec un sourire gourmand.

-Non, mais elle est jolie... Avoua Harry qui trouvait qu'il disait un peu trop la vérité tout d'un coup...

-Allez bois-nous ça Potter et les chaînes qui t'emprisonnes de sauter sur tes donzelles disparaîtrons d'elle même ! Tu auras toutes les filles que tu veux ! Sourit Lycus en lui mettant la chope sous le nez, d'où une bonne odeur s'échappait.

Harry hésita un instant, il n'avait encore jamais été bourré de sa vie et la boisson avait l'air assez tentante, il hésita un instant mais prit la boisson en main et la but cul sec. A peine entamer, il sentit son cerveau devenir léger et une envie de profiter de la vie au maximum.

-Ha ce petit ira loin, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! S'exclama Danaus content.

-Je rêve ou il fait chaud ici ? S'exclama Harry. J'ai la gorge sèche, Cho envoie la liqueur que tu m'as acheté que je te la boive.

Cho éclata de rire.

-Je te la donne si tu ne sautes pas sur toutes les filles que tu vois mon male !

-Je ne toucherais aucune fille si tu me l'ordonnes ma donzelle ! Rigola Harry.

-J'adore quand t'es bourré ! S'exclama Cho en rigolant de le voir prendre sa liqueur cul sec. Tu n'as pas trop chaud ?

-Beaucoup trop ! Avoua-t-il. Me laissera-tu me mettre des vêtement convenables ?

-Mais bien sur. S'enthousiasma Cho.

Harry respira un coup et se concentra pour penser à un jeans moulant comme Cho avait l'air d'apprécier, il décida d'être torse nu, la chaleur était trop accablante.

Il ré ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour mieux se concentrer et vit que Cho aussi avait changé de tenue, elle avait préféré une minijupe noir avec un décolté plongeant de couleur rouge.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la reluquer, il fallait qu'il se contrôle, d'autant plus que Ginny, Alexandra, Luna et Hermione était toujours là.

-Vous n'allez pas boire vos bières ? Demanda Harry aux quatre filles.

-Si ! Dirent-elles, elles burent une gorgé mais firent la grimace, les deux ivrognes éclatèrent de rire en voyant leur tête.

-Tu peux prendre la mienne Harry, moi j'ai ma petite boisson spéciale ! Dit Cho en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il vit les quatre autres filles froncé les sourcils quand il bu encore cette bière cul sec.

-Tu trouves pas que t'exagère Harry ? Dit finalement Hermione.

-Laisse-le tranquille ! Ordonna Cho. D'ailleurs vous n'iriez pas dormir toutes les quatre. Dit-elle en appuyant son regard.

-Non je n'en ai pas envie ! Dit Hermione en la défiant du regard.

L'esprit d'Harry était vraiment embrumé et il n'avait pas envie d'être au milieu d'une dispute de fille, il donna un coup de coude à Danaus et lui fit signe de la tête pour s'enfuir avant que ça n'explose. Ils se mirent tous trois à quatre pattes et avancèrent en catimini... jusqu'à ce que Danaus s'arrête d'un coup sec et qu'Harry lui fonce dedans.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'exclama-t-il.

-C'est Lycus ! Répondit Danaus.

-Mais non c'est l'autre qui est sur mon chemin j'y peux rien ! Affirma Lycus.

Tous trois relevèrent la tête en même temps pour voir un autre nain à l'air plus méprisant que ses deux compagnons d'infortune.

-Lycus, Danaus, toujours près d'un bar à se que je vois et avec un humain en plus cette fois ! Dit le nouveau nain l'air dégoûté.

Harry le regarda intrigué, sa tenue était sombre, son arme semblait bien entretenu et Harry nota qu'il y avait autour de lui plusieurs nains qui s'étaient tu pour montrer ce nouveau nain de doigt, ils se murmuraient à l'oreille des choses qu'Harry ne sut distingué, mais Harry se doutait que ce nouveau nain devait être quelqu'un d'important et avait certainement eu une bonne éducation ça se voyait à sa façon de se tenir droit et sa voix montrait sa noblesse... Harry ignorait qu'il y avait également chez les nains des classes sociales.

-Sisyphus toujours sur notre chemin ! S'exclama Danaus en se relevant péniblement, le visage défiant.

-Et vous vous rampez toujours par terre ! Se moqua le dénommé Sisyphus un rictus sur le coin des lèvres.

-On cherche une pièce qui est tombé. Expliqua Harry qui venait de sortir la première excuse qu'il avait trouvée, il n'appréciait pas ce nain.

-Oui c'est ça, on s'est un peu bousculé et une de nos pièce et tombé ! S'exclama à son tour Danaus.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Lycus à son oreille, Harry l'ignora.

Sisyphus leur fit un sourire méprisant et s'éloigna d'eux pour aller rejoindre... Harry sentit une jalousie immense montée en lui. Ce sale type était entrain de draguer ses filles à lui ! Il se rapprocha de lui.

-Dégage Sisyphus ! Elles sont sous ma responsabilité !

-Sous la responsabilité d'un ivrogne, les pauvres, elles doivent se faire violer à tous les coins de rue !

Harry cligna des yeux une fois, il fit monté son aura magique, il savait que les nains étaient sensible à ça, il l'avait lu dans la bibliothèque des Parker.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, tu t'approches pas d'elles et je te fous la paix ! Dit-il en contenant sa rage à grand peine.

-Elles n'étaient pas si belles que ça de toutes façon, les nymphes sont bien mieux. Dit Sisyphus, mais Harry vit tout de même une lueur de panique se mettre dans ses yeux bruns méprisant.

-Hé bien Potter, tu nous avais caché ton don ! S'exclama Danaus en souriant. On t'offre un verre pour la peine.

-Non je crois que ça suffit maintenant. Dit Hermione en leur lançant un regard noir. Et pour vous aussi je pense, vous êtes assez défoncé comme ça. Harry viens on va dormir !

-Mais j'veux rester avec mes amis Danaus et Lycus ! Râla Harry.

-Ouais nous aussi on veut ! Dirent Danaus et Lycus en mettant un bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

-Stp ma Mione d'amour, pour moi. Supplia Harry en faisant un regard de chien battu.

-Harry, arrête tu me fais honte là !

Harry s'arrêta nette et releva la tête vers Hermione, elle semblait vraiment en colère et il s'en voulait car s'était de sa faute, il se dégagea de l'emprise de ses amis nains et s'approcha d'Hermione en vacillant quelque peut, une fois qu'il fut proche d'elle il la prit dans ses bras et huma son parfum.

-Tu sens bon... Lui murmura-t-il. Excuse moi de mon comportement, tu as raison on doit rentrer.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire.

-Allez on va chercher les autres filles.

Harry trouva Cho entrain de parler avec un tas de nains autour d'elle, elle semblait avoir trop bu elle aussi, il sourit il n'était pas le seul à s'être laissé emporter finalement !

-Allez viens ma donzelle ! Dit-il à Cho. La soirée est finie pour nous, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit !

-Mais il est trop tôt, les gens intéressant commençaient seulement à arriver ! Bouda-t-elle.

Harry prit Cho sur ses épaules car la jeune fille se débattait, il vit que les autres filles se rassemblaient et vérifiaient qu'ils n'aient rien oublié.

-Je veux pas sortir ! Laisse moi ici Potter !

-Non, je te surveille et ce serai dangereux pour toi ici toute seule !

Une fois dehors il l'a déposa à terre et elle le roua de petit coup.

-A cause de toi je n'ai embrassé personne ! S'exclama-t-elle avec rage.

-Tu veux embrasser un mec ?

-Bien sur que je...

Harry s'était pencher vers elle et l'avait embrassé, il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir à une autre solution (et le faite aussi que l'alcool lui avait ramolli le cerveau), Hermione franchit la porte à cette instant et resta sur place. Elle se racla la gorge.

-C'est pas le moment tous les deux ! On va dormir maintenant, demain on se lève tôt ! Dit Hermione froidement.

Harry sursauta et se dégagea de Cho, il baissa les yeux gêné qu'Hermione l'ait vu faire ça... il vit Ginny qui regardait Hermione d'une façon bizarre, les yeux de la rousse se dirigèrent vers lui et Harry comprit qu'elle essayait de le sonder ! Qu'elle poisse, il fallait qu'il l'en empêche... mais il ne savait pas comment faire !

-Je connais un hôtel, il est dans cette direction ! Dit Luna le doigt en avant.

Ils se mirent en marche mais Harry préféra rester derrière avec Alexandra qui l'aidait à marcher droit, Cho était juste devant et c'était Luna qui l'aidait elle, Ginny et Hermione était devant et ne parlait pas.

Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent devant une bâtisse, Hermione toqua et une nymphe ouvrit la porte, elle discuta avec Hermione et après cinq minutes on les laissa pénétrer dans l'hôtel. Ils avaient eu une grande chambre avec trois lits double à l'intérieure.

-Cho tu vas avec Luna. Alexandra et Ginny aussi. Quant à vous Mr Potter vous venez avec moi !

Harry pâlit, elle allait lui passer un de ces savons !

-Harry-Chou va se faire punir ! Rigola Cho.

Le Harry-Chou en question lança un regard très noir à l'asiatique qui lui fit un clin d'œil, Harry lança un regard en coin à Hermione qui changea sa tenue du combattant pour avoir un pyjama, elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur et elle était vraiment crevé constata Harry, après un instant il se mit également en pyjama et hésita à la rejoindre dans le lit, il inspira un coup pour se donner du courage.

-Hermione, je... Commença-t-il maladroitement en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Elle le fit taire d'un geste de main et prit sa baguette, elle mit une sorte de rideau autour du lit et lança un sort d'anti-bruit pour ne pas déranger les autres visiblement...

-Je n'ai pas aimé ton attitude Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, tu parlais de nous comme des objets, tu as bu juste pour impressionner Cho !

-C'est pas vrai ! J'y peux rien si je suis possessif...

-Tu as profité du fait que Cho était bourré pour l'embrasser !

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Et puis de toute façon elle était pas contre ! Et moi aussi je suis bourré ! Et j'te ferais remarqué qu'à la base c'est Cho qui m'a proposé de boire !

-Oui mais elle ne t'a pas obligé, elle ne t'a pas forcé la main, c'est toi qui a exagéré ! Assume tes conneries Harry !

-Hermione laisse moi profiter de la vie ! On ne sait pas de quoi est fait demain ! Carpe diem !

Hermione se tut et repris d'une voix plus calme.

-Tu parles de ça comme si tu allais mourir demain...

Harry se sentit démasqué mais il ne pouvait pas avouer à Hermione la prophétie, il ne voulait pas l'emmerder avec ses problème, elle en avait assez comme ça en se moment.

-C'est juste que j'en ai marre, Hermione, j'ai envie de m'amuser et d'arrêter de penser tout le temps à Voldemort ! De ne vivre que par lui !

-Mais tu ne vis pas par lui Harry ! Dit Hermione troublé par les paroles d'Harry.

-Bien sur que si, toute l'année passée j'ai eu cette impression désagréable de ne servir que d'interprète de Voldemort, j'ai eu l'impression de n'être utile qu'à le comprendre lui... J'ai l'impression d'être un objet rassurant dans le camp du peuple...

Hermione se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu n'es pas ça pour moi... Avoua-t-elle avec tendresse.

Hermione lui caressa la joue d'un geste lent et calme, Harry ferma les yeux de plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi Hermione ?

La question était sortie tout seul avant même qu'Harry ait eut le temps d'y penser... Hermione parut troublé un instant par la question et baissa la tête, elle cherchait ses mots semblait-il, elle le regarda à nouveau et finit par répondre.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami... je peux conter sur toi, on se comprend, on a plus ou moins la même vision des choses. Tu es quelqu'un d'une incroyable bonté envers les autres, tu es prêt à te sacrifier pour sauver des vies... moi en première quand le troll est venu... Ginny en deuxième, Sirius face aux Détraqueurs en troisième, tu as fait la dernière volonté de Cédric alors que tu aurais pu le laisser là... c'est courageux ce que tu as fait là ! En 5ème même si s'était un piège tu as accouru pour sauver Sirius.

-Si je t'avais écouté Hermione, si j'avais été un peu moins téméraire peut-être que Sirius ne serait pas mort... en plus j'aurais pu te perdre comme tout les autres, j'ai bien failli aider Voldemort à avoir se qu'il voulait ! Culpabilisa-t-il.

-N'y pense pas Harry, tu as agi selon ton cœur, imagine un instant que Voldemort ait vraiment capturé Sirius !

Harry soupira, il était fatigué et Hermione le sentit, elle lui prit la main et le conduit dans le lit.

-Il est tard, il faut dormir, on est tout les deux fatigué... Continua Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête ferma les yeux et plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note de Sheena China.

J'avais oublié qu'il était aussi long se chap... mais il reste un de mes préférés... même si je ne sais plus du tout ce qui fait écris dedans... ça fait quand même un moment qu'il a été écrit alors...

Bon, j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié mes remerciement pour le chap précédent, j'espère bien me ratrapper sur ce coup.

Tokama: L'identité de John... ah ça. Il n'est pas difficile de savoir de quel race il vient... maintenant, de qui il est le fils, ça c'est une autre histoire... que tu pourras découvrir dans le chap suivant! En fait, pour Hermione j'ai du mal moi-même à l'imaginer alors je ne vous demande même pas vous...

My Dark Dreams: Peut-être que se sera ce couple en effet. Mais Harry ira avec beaucoup de fille de toute façon...je ne sais pas encore avec qui il va rester fidéle...

Millou307: Ouais, moi aussi j'aimerais bien voir cette salle, mais j'en ai fait une esquisse une fois, mais bon, c'était pas trop ça le dessin... j'suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Toi qui voulais avoir la suite tu l'as eue et j'espère que tu n'a pas été déçue.

Au fait, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je vous conseille tout de même de lire "c'est en connaissant le passé", c'est mieux pour comprendre toute l'histoire mais bon. Vous faites comme vous le sentez!

Biz, Sheena China.


End file.
